


Skywarps neues Leben

by Skywarp206



Series: Seekers Life [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywarp206/pseuds/Skywarp206
Series: Seekers Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018327





	Skywarps neues Leben

Kapitel 1  
1  
Skywarps neues Leben

Bumblebee stand neben Jazz und starrte auf das, was vor ihnen lag. Halb unter den Trümmern eines mehrstöckigen Hauses begraben, halb unter dem Gewicht mehrerer Tonnen Beton und Mauerwerk in den schlammigen Boden gedrückt, waren nur ein paar Teile eines großen Körpers zu erkennen. Dunkel, fast schwarz. Ein Teil eines Arms, eine Hälfte einer Tragfläche. Und das Wappen.  
Bumblebee war von einer düsteren Ahnung umwoben. Er wusste was dort begraben lag und hoffte doch, dass dem nicht so war. Er sah zu Jazz auf, ging dann vor und begann die Haustrümmer weg zu schieben. Jazz packte mit an und schließlich auch Sideswipe der von der Erkundung der Umgebung zurück kam. Zusammen brauchten sie eine halbe Stunde um genug weg zu räumen und so den Körper unter dem Gebäude bewegen zu können. Sie zogen ihn aus dem Matsch heraus, bis er auf festem Boden zu liegen kam.  
Was sie sahen entsetzte alle drei. Bumblebee hatte Recht gehabt. Vor ihnen lag ein Decepticon. Nicht irgendeiner. Ein Krieger. Einer der ihnen allen Respekt, ja sogar Furcht einflößte. Einer von dem sie bisher geglaubt hatten dass er an Megatrons Seite irgendwo verborgen auf diesem Planeten an ihrem Untergang arbeitete.  
"Skywarp..." Bee sprach aus was keiner von ihnen begriff. Wieso war er hier? Begraben unter Schrott und Schlamm. So zerschossen, dass man ihn kaum noch erkannte. Ein Arm abgerissen, Kopf, Torso, Beine von schwersten Schusswunden zerfetzt. Der halbe Brustkorb aufgerissen, Schlamm und Wasser waren längst tief in den geschundenen Körper eingedrungen. Jazz kniete sich neben ihm hin.  
"Was ist da passiert? Das... Das war keiner von uns... Wer zum Henker hat ihn so zugerichtet und wieso?" er sah zu den beiden auf. Sideswipe konnte es selbst nicht fassen.  
"Die Menschen hätten es uns gesagt wenn sie ihn erwischt hätten. Wobei ich immer noch der Meinung bin dass sie einen wie ihn nicht klein kriegen würden egal womit."  
Jazz nickte zustimmend. Keiner von NEST hätte das hier schaffen können. Er wischte den Schlamm von dem Emblem auf den Resten von Skywarps Brust. Und erschrak wie die anderen beiden auch schier zu Tode. Der Decepticon bewegte sich plötzlich, die Augen weit aufgerissen und er schrie. Dieser Schrei! Pure Qual. Blanker Schmerz. Jazz hatte noch nie jemanden so schreien hören. Ihm stockte der Atem, alles in ihm zog sich zusammen. Er registrierte mit Entsetzen dass er sich die Ohren zu hielt. Und es hörte nicht auf! Skywarp schrie und schrie. Ein Ton absoluter Qual. Erst Sideswipe, der dem Decepticon einen Stromschlag direkt an die Schläfe verpasste und ihn damit zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit beförderte beendete diesen Horror. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Jazz zu Bumblebee und Swipe rüber. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
"Wie kann er noch leben? Wie kann er in dem Zustand noch am Leben sein? Was..."  
Jazz sah Bumblebee an.  
"Was tun wir jetzt? Wir... Wir können ihn nicht einfach liegen lassen." Bee riss sich zusammen. Der Anblick dieser aufgerissenen Augen und der Schrei hatten ihn in einen regelrechten Schock versetzt.  
"Bee an NEST Basis. Gebt mir Optimus. Dringend."  
"Prime hier. Was ist los Bumblebee?"  
"Haben... verletzten Decepticon gefunden. Erbitten Transport. Und Ratchet. Und du bitte auch echt.. Entschuldigung das... Das musst du sehen, Optimus. Ich... Ich kann das nicht beschreiben."  
"Wir sind unterwegs. Wartet dort."

Optimus kannte Bumblebee lange genug, um zu verstehen, dass die Situation sehr ernst war. Sofort fuhren er selbst, Mirage, Ratchet und Brawl los. Begleitet wurden sie von Stephen und sechs seiner Soldaten. Eine gute Stunde brauchten sie zum Zielort, wo die drei Autobots auf den Trümmern der Stadt saßen und warteten. Vor nicht ganz einem Jahr war diese Stadt bei einem Gefecht gegen die Decepticons zerstört worden. Und eigentlich vollkommen leer. Optimus ließ die NEST Soldaten aussteigen, koppelte den Tieflader ab und transformierte.  
"Bumblebee? Wo?"  
Bee zeigte nach vorn. Sie hatten ihn ganz aus dem Schlamm heraus gezogen und auf festen Boden gelegt. Der Decepticon war nicht mehr als ein Haufen Schrott. So stark zerstört, dass da eigentlich kein Leben mehr drin sein konnte.  
"Willst du uns verarschen, Bee? Habt ihr drei gesoffen? Das ist ein Haufen Altmetall, nichts weiter.", meinte Mirage murrend, sicher umsonst hergefahren zu sein.  
"Ratchet. Schau ihn dir mal an. Bitte." meinte Bumblebee nur leise. Ratchet tat das auch und nach ein paar Sekunden war auch er schier entsetzt. Er sah Optimus an.  
"Das glaub ich selbst nicht aber Bee hat Recht. Er lebt. Kaum noch, aber er lebt. Mit diesen Verletzungen müsste er tot sein!"  
"Können wir ihm helfen, Ratchet?" alle Blicke richteten sich auf Optimus. Wollte er ihn etwa mitnehmen?  
"Keine Ahnung. Die Chancen sind verschwindend gering. Da ist echt...da ist kaum noch etwas übrig. Ich weiß echt nicht ob ich da noch irgendwas repariert krieg. Aber... Die Alternativen..."  
So wie der Decepticon aussah wäre es vermutlich das Beste seinem Dasein ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten.  
"Und wenn sie noch so klein sind. Wir versuchen es. Hebt ihn auf den Anhänger. Wir bringen ihn zum Stützpunkt."  
Bumblebee und die anderen sahen Optimus an, taten dann aber was er sagte. Die Chance dass Skywarp dieses Martyrium überlebte war so gering, Bee wischte sich eine Träne weg. Als die Soldaten ihn mit Ketten auf dem Anhänger festzurrten schaute Bee Optimus an.  
"Er... Er kam zu sich als wir ihn bewegt hatten. Nun... So in der Art. Er öffnete die Augen und schrie... Optimus sowas hab ich noch nie zuvor gehört. Nie. Und... Und es hörte nicht auf. Erst als Swipe ihn ausgeknockt hat. Er..." Bee hielt inne, schaute zu Boden.  
"Das ist etwas, was niemand verdient. Weder ein Mensch, noch ein Autobot oder ein Decepticon. Niemand verdient das da..." Optimus zeigte auf Skywarp.  
"Wenn es auch nur eine winzige Chance gibt ihm zu helfen, dann versuchen wir es. Jeder hat einen Grund für das was er tut, für das wofür er kämpft. So leiden zu müssen... Nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind würde ich so etwas wünschen."  
Die Ketten waren festgemacht. Sie rückten ab. Unterwegs sah Bumblebee immer wieder zum Anhänger hin. Zu ihm. Er hoffte sie konnten ihn retten. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht, dass dieser Decepticon starb. Millionen Jahre Krieg, eine Konfrontation nach der anderen und doch wollte er nicht dass er starb. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt und nicht so.

Zurück in der Basis kam Skywarp auf Ratchets Krankenstation. Ein großer Bereich im Haupthangar, der nur für den medizinischen Offizier der Autobots und seine menschlichen Helfer bestimmt war. Hier in sauberer Umgebung war der Anblick des Decepticon noch unerträglicher. Die Menschen erwiesen sich jetzt als wirklich große Helfer. Bewaffnet mit Hochdruckreinigern, Pinseln, Sprühflaschen und allem möglichen anderen Zeug fingen sie an den Dreck von Skywarp zu waschen. Und aus ihm heraus. Der Schlamm war durch die vielen gewaltigen Wunden tief in seinen Körper gesickert. Es dauerte drei Tage den ganzen Dreck aus jeder Ritze zu bekommen. Erst dann konnte Ratchet wirklich anfangen. Und zuallererst kam ein wahrer Kampf gegen den Rost. Stück für Stück tauchten sie ihn in Entrosterlösung, schrubbten per Hand das Schlimmste mit Stahlwolle von ihm runter. Dabei ging noch einiges mehr von seiner Außenhülle zu Bruch. Einfach durchgerostet während der langen Zeit im Morast.  
Skywarps Energonlevel war extrem niedrig. Er nahm neues nicht richtig auf. Ratchet versorgte ihn über mehrere Schläuche extern mit Energie und suchte nach dem Fehler. Dann fand er ihn endlich. Der Energonwandler, das wichtigste Bauteil ihrer Energieversorgung, war bei Skywarp völlig funktionslos. Er war ein Klumpen geschmolzenes Metall, von Rost ummantelt. Ratchet konnte ihn nur entfernen. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung ging er damit zu Optimus.  
"Er wurde zerstört. Sein Energonwandler wurde mit Absicht zerstört. Schau ihn dir an... Völlig geschmolzen." Ratchet war wütend.  
"Nicht nur die Verletzungen, nein, ihn auch noch langsam verhungern lassen..."  
Der Arzt konnte nicht begreifen wie man so etwas tun konnte. Das war für ihn zu viel. Vor Wut und Frust trat er gegen die Hangarwand, dass es nur so schepperte. Optimus legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Versuch es, Ratchet. Tu was du kannst. Ist abzusehen dass es nicht zu schaffen ist ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen... Komm zu mir, okay?"  
Es war ein entsetzlicher Gedanke aber Ratchet nickte. Wenn absehbar war, dass er ihm nicht helfen konnte würden sie ihn erlösen.

Jeden Tag, jede freie Minute arbeitete Ratchet weiter an dem Decepticon. Unterstützung bekam er von den Menschen und Jazz, der half wo er nur konnte. Ein Schaden nach dem anderen, ein Körperteil nach dem anderen. So gut es eben möglich war. Die Arme montierte Ratchet ganz ab und versuchte sie wieder aufzubauen. Das Gleiche tat er mit den Beinen. Der Torso war die schlimmste Baustelle. Skywarps Servos waren allesamt funktionsuntüchtig. Selbst wenn er plötzlich aufgewacht wäre er hätte sich null bewegen können. Seine Waffensysteme waren teilweise vollkommen zerstört. Ratchet baute sie komplett aus und begann sie ganz neu wieder aufzubauen, auf Basis der Überreste. Steve, der Teamführer ihrer menschlichen Kameraden, war so oft er konnte im Hangar und sah nach dem Rechten. Angst hatte auf dem Stützpunkt keiner vor Skywarp. Jeder hier hatte den Zustand gesehen in dem er sich befand. Dennoch, er war neugierig ob Ratchets Bemühungen irgendetwas bewirkten. Und er war neugierig, wie es hierzu hatte kommen können.  
Als Optimus auch gerade bei ihm war und sich die Fortschritte ansah schaute er zu ihm hoch.  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Optimus?“  
„Sicher. Nur ob ich eine Antwort habe, weiß ich nicht.“  
„Das da...Das kann nur ein Transformer getan haben oder? Und von euch war es keiner. Also einer von seinen Leuten.“  
„Megatron.“  
„Bist du sicher?“ Steve schaute ihn an.  
„Ja, leider. Die Wunden sind eindeutig. Aber wieso. Das ist die Frage. Gerade ihn hier...Megatron schleift ihn seit Ewigkeiten mit wegen seiner Fähigkeit zu warpen. Und jetzt plötzlich schießt er ihn über den Haufen, wo er gerade jeden guten Soldaten bitter nötig hat?“ Prime seufzte. Wieso das passiert war, das war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel.  
Steve schaute zu dem Decepticon. Still lag er da, von der ursprünglichen Farbe nichts mehr zu sehen, der halbe Körper auseinander genommen, die äußere Hülle fast komplett entfernt.  
„Wer weiß. Vielleicht kann er es uns irgendwann selbst erzählen.“

Monate vergingen ohne ein Lebenszeichen von Skywarp. Er lag bewusstlos da, seine Hirnströme auf Minimum. Irgendwann bekam Ratchet es hin endlich den Wandler zu reparieren. Ab da gab es ein paar Schläuche weniger. Dennoch sah Skywarp aus wie eingesponnen. Alles wurde überwacht. Einige seiner Körperfunktionen fielen immer wieder aus. Ratchet kämpfte um jeden weiteren Tag an dem dieser Körper nicht ganz aufgab. Nur langsam besserte sich sein Zustand. Fast eineinhalb Jahre ging das so weiter. Bis schließlich sein Zustand soweit im Griff war, dass sie ihn in einen leeren Hangar am Ende des Geländes verlegten. Dort lag er schließlich allein, gesichert mit einer Fußfessel, seine Waffensysteme komplett deaktiviert. Ob er aufwachen würde war ungewiss. Die Schäden waren soweit es möglich war behoben. Dennoch sah er schlimm aus  
Immer noch ein Wrack.  
Wann immer es ging kam Optimus zu ihm und sah nach dem Rechten. Immer wieder ohne eine Veränderung. Dann, eines Tages rief Ratchet ihn zum Hangar. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg und als er die Halle betrat sah er Ratchet neben ihm knien. Skywarp bewegte sich leicht. Er schien dabei zu sein aufzuwachen. Unendlich mühsam, es schien ihm sehr schwer zu fallen.  
"Ratchet... Geh bitte raus."  
Ratchet drehte sich um und sah Optimus an.  
"Du willst alleine hier bleiben? Aber..."  
"Er wird orientierungslos sein wenn er aufwacht, wahrscheinlich Schmerzen haben. Du weißt wer er ist. Wie er ist. Wenn er sich auch noch bedroht fühlt... Geh raus Ratchet. Mir passiert nichts. Was soll er schon ausrichten? Ich will nur nicht dass er in Panik gerät. "  
Ratchet verstand. Er nickte und ging hinaus, wartete aber vor der Halle.

Optimus setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden. Er wartete, saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Skywarp regte sich langsam mehr, öffnete schließlich die Augen. Und die Panik war sofort da. Seine letzten Erinnerungen waren die an seine eigene Hinrichtung, der Ort an dem er sich befand war ihm völlig unbekannt und sein Körper ein einziger Klumpen Schmerzen. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er schaute hoch, direkt in Optimus Gesicht, erstarrte.  
"Ruhig Soldat. Kein Grund zur Panik. Egal was geschehen ist. Du bist hier sicher. Niemand wird dir etwas tun. Bleib nur ruhig."  
Der Decepticon sah ihn an, er zitterte vor Anstrengung am ganzen Körper. Dann sackte er wieder zu Boden, gab nach. Er versuchte nicht mehr sich aufzurichten. Ohnehin war er dazu einfach zu schwach. Optimus sah ihm seine Angst an. Anders konnte man es nicht ausdrücken, er hatte Angst in diesem Moment. Doch das ließ nach. Skywarp beruhigte sich, vielmehr er sank kraftlos in sich zusammen. Optimus drehte ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite, ließ ihn so etwas bequemer liegen. Er blieb bei ihm, sprach beruhigend mit ihm auch wenn er keine Antwort bekam.  
Skywarp verlor immer wieder das Bewusstsein. Über Stunden, manchmal Tage. Kam er zu sich war entweder Optimus oder Ratchet bei ihm. Beide redeten immer wieder mit ihm, erzählten ihm wo er war, was um ihn herum passierte, kleine Geschichten von Einsätzen. Irgendetwas um ihn abzulenken. Doch schien es kaum eine Wirkung zu haben. Skywarp lag still da, starrte ins Leere. Er reagierte auf nichts. Nur ab und an hob er den Blick, schaute zu den großen Dachfenstern des Hangars hinauf in die Wolken. So ging es mehrere Wochen weiter. Wann immer Ratchet bei ihm war arbeitete er weiter an Skywarps Verletzungen. War Optimus bei ihm sprach dieser mit dem Decepticon. Keine Reaktion. Kein einziges Wort von ihm.  
Die Menschen auf der Basis wurden langsam entspannter was ihren Gast anging. Er war keine Gefahr für sie, das war mittlerweile klar.  
Optimus bemerkte den Blick nach oben durchaus und irgendwann beschloss er Skywarp einen etwas größeren Anreiz zu geben aus dem Schneckenhaus heraus zu kommen in das sein Geist sich verkrochen hatte. Er half ihm auf die Füße, stützte ihn und brachte ihn vor den Hangar ins Freie, setzte ihn sachte mit dem Rücken an die Wand. So konnte Skywarp den Himmel sehen, zu dem er immer wieder hoch schaute, das Rollfeld und das Treiben auf der anderen Seite. Der Blick des Decepticon war leer und wirkte auf Optimus wie der eines Soldaten der sich völlig aufgegeben hatte. So etwas hatte er schon öfter gesehen. Aber aufgeben wollte er dennoch nicht und begann wieder zu erzählen. Er setzte sich neben ihn und beschrieb was vor ihnen war, was die Menschen dort machten, wie gut ihre Zusammenarbeit mittlerweile klappte. Er erzählte und erzählte.  
Das zog Optimus nun jeden Tag durch. Mindestens zwei Stunden lang setzte er sich mit Skywarp nach draußen. Jeden Tag. Egal ob es regnete oder nicht. Völlig unwichtig welches Wetter gerade war, hier ging es um viel mehr.  
Skywarp saß still da. Ob er hörte was Optimus erzählte konnte keiner sagen. Ab und an zeigte er eine Reaktion und hob den Blick, schaute minutenlang in die Wolken hinauf.  
Eines Tages geschah es dann. Skywarp sah wieder hoch in den Himmel, Optimus erzählte. In einer Pause senkte der Decepticon den Blick wieder und schaute irgendwo vor seinen Füßen ins Leere. Dann hörte Optimus seine Stimme. Leise, dumpf, völlig monoton. So kannte er ihn nicht und so war er erst irritiert wer da sprach bis er ihn ansah. Skywarp schien ihn nicht einmal wahr zu nehmen. Er sprach leise, fast wie für sich selbst. Er erzählte was passiert war. Was mit ihm und zig anderen geschehen war. Er erzählte alles bis ins kleinste Detail was er gesehen und gehört hatte bis zu dem Moment in dem er im Schlamm versinkend das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Kapitel 2  
2  
Der letzte Versuch die Autobots und ihre menschlichen Freunde endgültig fertig zu machen war gescheitert, begleitet von argen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten.  
Die Decepticons hatten sich zurückgezogen, verkrochen sich weitab der großen menschlichen Siedlungen in einem Höhlensystem. Die Stimmung war mies bis unterirdisch. Sich zu verstecken lag keinem von ihnen besonders und eine Schlacht zu verlieren, das fraß an manch einem Ego.  
Wochenlang hockten sie dort, ohne Plan wie es weitergehen würde. Viele von ihnen waren bald an ihren Reserven angekommen, es gab kaum Nachschub an Energie. Und kein Ziel. Megatron war seit einer Ewigkeit irgendwo in der Wüste unterwegs. Kein Signal von ihm, keine Nachricht und keiner wusste irgendwas. Den wilderen unter ihnen fiel ziemlich bald die Decke auf den Kopf, Schlägereien waren an der Tagesordnung. Dann kam er endlich zurück. Megatron kam zurück und alle schauten hoffnungsvoll auf. Allen voran die Seeker, die, mal abgesehen von Skywarp, versucht hatten den Haufen beisammen zu halten.  
Doch was dann geschah... Megatron betrat die Höhle, hob seinen Blaster und schoss Thundercracker direkt in die Brust. Die anderen sprangen auf, viele zogen instinktiv ihre Waffen. Megatron schoss weiter. Er ging durch die Höhle und feuerte auf einen nach dem anderen, trat die am Boden liegenden zusammen. Starscream reagierte am Schnellsten und riss sich aus der Schockstarre los, rief den anderen zu sie sollten fliehen. Er trieb sie an nach draußen. Megatron war durchgedreht! Wenn sie hier blieben würde er einen nach dem anderen umbringen! So viele wie nur möglich trieb der Decepticon zum Höhleneingang ins Freie und versuchte ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, indem er sich Megatron entgegen stellte. Skywarp blieb bei ihm, zusammen feuerten sie aus vollen Rohren auf Megatron, richteten jedoch kaum Schaden an. Dafür erwischte es Starscream am Flügel und im Bein, Skywarp kassierte einen Treffer in die Schulter. Er griff seinen Bruder am Arm und zog ihn mit sich raus.  
„Weg hier! Der dreht durch!“  
Sie konnten nicht mehr tun. Beide eilten nach draußen und transformierten, flogen in verschiedene Richtungen davon so schnell sie konnten. Megatron folgte ihnen.

Keine Stunde später landete Skywarp erschöpft und zu schwach weiter zu fliegen in der Stadt, in der ihr letzter Kampf gegen die Autobots stattgefunden hatte. Hier stand kein Haus mehr. Nur ihre Gerippe, eingestürzte Ruinen, die Straßen waren zerstört und der Boden zertrampelt. Überall stand das Wasser. Ein naher Damm war gebrochen und der Boden hier vollgesogen bis zum geht nicht mehr. Skywarp stapfte durch den Schlamm, suchte nach einem Versteck um sich auszuruhen. Die Schulter tat schrecklich weh, den Arm konnte er kaum noch bewegen. Mühsam stieg er über die Trümmer hinweg, schaute sich nach einem halbwegs geschützten Platz um. Da hörte er hinter sich das Geräusch eines landenden Transformers. Entsetzt drehte er sich um, sah Megatron auf sich zugehen, taumelte rückwärts und geriet ins Straucheln, stürzte zu Boden. Die eine Hand schützend vor sich gehoben sah er noch das Mündungsfeuer, spürte den Schmerz. Dann Wasser, gurgelnde Geräusche, Tritte... Schließlich nichts mehr. Wie lange Megatron wirklich auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte konnte er nicht sagen. Es musste ziemlich lange gewesen sein. Pure Raserei. Das nächste woran er sich erinnern konnte waren höllische Schmerzen.  
Optimus hörte zu, war ganz leise während der Decepticon seine Erinnerungen abspulte. Denn das war keine bewusste Erzählung. Skywarp sprach nicht mit ihm. Er sprach einzig um das Erlebte in Worte zu fassen. Wer und ob jemand zuhörte war völlig unwichtig in diesem Moment. Als er geendet hatte starrte er wieder nur ins Leere, völlig still und abwesend.  
Optimus blieb bei ihm. Er ließ ihn jetzt nicht allein, auch wenn Skywarp ihn vielleicht gar nicht registrierte. Dann brachte er ihn sachte wieder rein und legte ihn hin. Es dauerte wie gewohnt nicht lange bis der Decepticon einschlief. Er schlief immer noch fast 70% des Tages. Manchmal sogar noch mehr.  
Optimus ging wieder nach draußen und ließ das Gesagte Revue passieren. Eine Schlussfolgerung darauf gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er rief die anderen zusammen und auch die NEST Soldaten und erzählte ihnen wortgetreu was Skywarp gesagt hatte.  
„Wenn das wahr ist was er sagt, wobei ich mir sehr sicher bin dass es so ist, dann hat es nicht nur ihn erwischt.“  
„Das ist...Optimus er ist jetzt über eineinhalb Jahre hier und ER war schon mehr tot als lebendig. Die anderen... Die Chancen dass noch einer lebt...“ Jazz schaute seinen Anführer an. Man sah ihm das Entsetzen an nach dieser Geschichte. Dass Megatron einen seiner Männer im Streit oder wegen sonstwas über den Haufen schoss, das war eine Sache. Dass er aber gegen ALLE seiner Leute anging...  
„Egal wie klein die Chance ist. Und wenn wir nur noch Leichen finden aber ich will es wenigstens versuchen. Wir schicken Jetfire los und lassen ihn nach Signaturresten suchen. Skywarp sprach von einem Höhlensystem, eine Stunde Flug von der Stadt entfernt wo wir ihn gefunden haben. Er war verletzt also konnte er nicht mit voller Geschwindigkeit fliegen. Ratchet, Sideswipe, wir berechnen wo ungefähr das Höhlensystem liegen könnte und in welchem Radius Jetfire suchen soll.“  
Die beiden nickten sofort. Überlebende zu finden, das schlossen sie eigentlich schon aus. Aber zumindest konnten sie so feststellen, wie viele Decepticons es noch geben könnte.

Am nächsten Tag startete Jetfire die Mission. Mit vier Menschen an Bord flog er direkt zu dem Gebiet in dem sie die Höhlen vermuteten. Und dort fand er auch ziemlich schnell eindeutige Signaturen. Sie hatten die Höhle gefunden. Vorsichtig landete er etwas außerhalb, scannte die Umgebung. Megatrons Signatur war nicht mehr zu spüren. Er war also nicht hier. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich der Höhle und betraten sie. Und standen einem Gemetzel gegenüber. Sieben in Stücke geschossene Decepticons lagen in der Höhle. Eindeutig tot. Teils mehr als übel zugerichtet, die Gesichter in Panik und Schmerz verzerrt.  
Den Soldaten wurde bei dem Anblick ganz anders. Selbst wenn das hier keine Menschen waren, sie hatten mittlerweile gut genug Kontakt zu den Autobots um zu sehen wie schlimm das hier gewesen sein musste. Ein wahres Massaker.  
„Schaut überall nach. Nicht dass wir einen Überlebenden übersehen.“  
Sie durchsuchten die gesamte Höhle, doch hier lebte nichts mehr. Jetfire ging wieder raus und funkte die Basis an.  
„Jetfire hier. Haben die Höhle gefunden. Sieben tote Decepticons. Thundercracker ist nicht dabei. Ich wiederhole, Thundercracker ist nicht in der Höhle.“  
Optimus schaute Ratchet und Bumblebee neben sich an.  
„Das heißt er konnte wohl fliehen. Okay Jetfire! Höhle versiegeln und Suche in ansteigendem Radius wie geplant.“  
„Wird gemacht.“  
Jetfire wartete bis sie Soldaten draußen bei ihm waren und zerschoss die Höhle, so dass die Toten unter Sand und Geröll beerdigt wurden. Wehmütig schaute er auf das so entstandene Grab und transformierte wieder, ließ seine menschlichen Begleiter einsteigen und startete die Suchmission.

Spät am Abend, die Entfernung zur Höhle lag mittlerweile bei siebzig Meilen Radius, schnappten sowohl Jetfires Instrumente als auch die der Soldaten eine schwache Signatur auf, scheinbar schon sehr alt. Dennoch folgten sie ihr bis zum Ende und entdeckten in einem Waldstück die Überreste eines Rotors. Zwei abgerissene Rotorblätter, eines halbiert in einem Baum steckend.  
Jetfire stapfte durch den Wald und schaute sich ganz genau um, folgte den Spuren an den Bäumen. Und er fand den Verursacher. Von Moos und Ästen halb zugedeckt lag ein schwarzer, oder ehemals schwarzer, Helikopter zwischen den Bäumen. Ein Militärtransporter.  
Jetfire kniete sich neben ihn, legte die Hand auf das überwucherte Metall.  
„Jetfire an Basis. Haben Decepticon gefunden. 72 Meilen von der Höhle entfernt Richtung Südwest. Es ist Blackout. Lebenszeichen sehr schwach aber vorhanden. Ist in Stasis. Energonlevel unter drei Prozent.“  
„Bring ihn hierher. Wir bereiten alles vor.“  
„Wird gemacht Prime.“  
Mitten in der Nacht kam Jetfire an. Er trug den Decepticon an schweren Ketten unter sich, flog daher nur sehr langsam. Vorsichtig setzte er ihn auf dem Rollfeld ab und landete dann schließlich selbst.  
Blackout hatte einige schwere Treffer kassiert. Dennoch war sein Zustand nicht so heftig wie der von Skywarp.  
Sein Energonlevel war irre niedrig, ein paar Wochen hätte er in Stasis vielleicht noch ausgehalten und wäre dann an Energiemangel gestorben.  
Ratchet schaute sofort nach dem was er befürchtete.  
„Kipp ihn mal auf die Seite bitte.“  
Optimus und Jetfire warfen ihn um. Metall auf Asphalt quietschte schrecklich, doch das war gerade egal. Wichtiger war dass er hier nicht einfach wegstarb.  
Ratchet öffnete die Verkleidung am Boden und legte den Bereich frei, in dem der Energonwandler saß. Auch dieser hier war völlig verschmort.  
„Er muss auf die Krankenstation. Externe Energieversorgung. Moment..“  
Ratchet schloss sich selbst kurz an Blackouts Zentrales Nervensystem an und zwang ihn zum transformieren. Es knirschte und jaulte enorm doch schließlich lag er in humanoider Form vor ihnen. Jetfire hob ihn hoch und trug ihn auf die Krankenstation.  
Blackouts Schäden waren bei Weitem nicht so extrem wie die von Skywarp. Einzig der Mangel an Energie und einige Schäden durch die lange Zeit im Wald mussten behoben werden.  
Ratchet brauchte an ihm vier Tage um ihn soweit in Schuss zu kriegen, dass er wieder aufwachen konnte.  
Nun hieß es nur abwarten. Die restlichen Macken würde ein Upgrade beseitigen. Das würde er auch bekommen, wenn er nicht durchdrehte und sie angriff.  
Kapitel 3  
3  
Sie brachten ihn, als seine Energiereserven aufgefüllt und der Wandler ausgetauscht waren, in einen leeren Hangar und ketteten ihn am Fußgelenk fest. Optimus selbst blieb bei ihm, Ratchet und Bumblebee warteten zur Sicherheit vor der Tür.  
Als Blackout aufwachte versuchte Prime ihn zu beruhigen, doch der Decepticon reagierte panisch, sprang auf und haute sich in dem niedrigen Gebäude mächtig den Kopf an der Decke, ging glatt wieder in die Knie und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.  
„Verflixte Axt! Was?!“ Er schaute hoch, schaute sich um, sah Optimus, bemerkte die Kette und dass seine Waffen komplett deaktiviert waren und setzte sich frustriert auf den Hintern. Optimus entspannte sich wieder.  
„Okay. Ruhig?“  
Der Decepticon schnaufte und nickte. Was sollte er auch machen? Keine Waffen, angekettet, er spürte die anderen Autobots draußen. Resigniert hockte er da. Bee schaute vorsichtig zur Tür rein ob alles okay war. Der Aufschrei eben hatte ihn doch nervös gemacht. Aber als er die beiden da sitzen sah war er beruhigt und wartete mit Ratchet weiter draußen.  
„Wir haben dich in einem Wald gefunden. Fast ohne Energie. Jetzt sollte es allerdings besser gehen.“  
Blackout war unendlich misstrauisch, nickte aber wieder. Mit seiner Energie war alles in Ordnung. Mit der Situation kam er nur nicht klar.  
„Gut. Du bist auf unserer Basis. Vorerst bleibt das auch so. Ich sag es nur einmal. Benimm dich hier, halt die Füße still und dir geschieht nichts. Verstanden Soldat?“  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
„Gut. Morgen wird sich Ratchet deinen Arm noch einmal ansehen. Wenn alle Schäden beseitigt sind kriegst du ein Upgrade. Verhalte dich ruhig, vor allem den Menschen gegenüber. Sie sind ziemlich nervös wegen deiner Anwesenheit hier.“  
Wieder nickte der Decepticon. Optimus stand auf und verließ den Hangar. Sollte er erst einmal mit sich selbst klar kommen, bevor er ihn mit Fragen löcherte.

Am nächsten Tag kam er wieder zu ihm, diesmal mit Ratchet zusammen. Optimus setzte sich mit etwas Abstand neben Blackout und ließ Ratchet seine Arbeit machen. Der Decepticon ließ ihn auch. Kein Anzeichen für Gegenwehr oder gar einen Versuch sie anzugreifen. Er wirkte eher in Gedanken versunken.  
Schließlich war es Prime der zuerst sprach.  
„Erzählst du mir was passiert ist? Wir...haben einige Tote gefunden.“  
Blackout hob den Kopf, sah ihn an. Erschüttert.  
„Tote?“  
„In der Höhle. Sieben. Die Constructicons und Breakdown.“  
Jetzt sah der Decepticon wirklich getroffen aus.  
„Der Kleine?“  
Optimus nickte. Sichtlich betrübt senkte Blackout den Blick. Breakdown war einer seiner Kumpel gewesen. Immer zu einem Scherz bereit, zumindest ihm gegenüber. Er hatte auch fast nur mit Blackout einen freundschaftlichen Umgang gehabt. Allen anderen war er immer misstrauisch gegenüber gewesen. Das lag aber daran, dass er sich permanent beobachtet und verfolgt gefühlt hatte.  
Dass es gerade ihn erwischt hatte, das tat ihm wirklich leid.  
Optimus sah ihm an, dass es ihn gerade ziemlich mitnahm. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Blackouts Schulter, erntete dafür einen kurzen aber dankbaren Blick. Ratchet schaute zu den beiden hoch. Ihm ging das auch an die Nieren. Trotz allem tat der Decepticon ihm gerade ehrlich leid.  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens erzählte er ihnen dann, was er noch wusste. Und es deckte sich mit dem, was Skywarp gesagt hatte. Megatron war lange fort gewesen, seine Leute nagten am Hungertuch. Und als er zurückkam hatte er auf sie geschossen. Eindeutig mit dem Ziel sie zu töten.  
„Er muss wahnsinnig geworden sein, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Völlig kommentarlos, ohne Vorwarnung...wenn Starscream und die anderen nicht so schnell reagiert hätten...dann wären wohl noch viel mehr in der Höhle geblieben.“  
Betreten hielt Ratchet in seiner Arbeit inne. Die Geschichte von einem Betroffenen zu hören machte es gleich noch mal so schlimm. Er schaute Optimus an. Der seufzte schwer, senkte den Blick.  
„Was geschehen ist können wir nicht mehr ändern. Auch du nicht. Was kommt aber schon. Im Moment sucht Jetfire weiter nach deinen Kameraden. Es ist sehr lange her, die Chancen sind gering. Aber wir suchen weiter. Dich haben wir nach fast zwei Jahren ja auch gefunden.“  
Blackout nickte wieder. Er wusste selbst, dass die Hoffnung noch jemanden lebend zu finden sehr klein war.  
Optimus entschied schließlich ihm von Skywarp zu erzählen.  
„Einen haben wir bereits hier. Ich kann dich noch nicht zu ihm lassen, sein Zustand ist sehr schlecht. Wenn es etwas besser geworden ist kommt ihr zusammen.“  
Blackout hob den Blick.  
„Wer?“  
„Skywarp. Ihn hat es wesentlich schlimmer erwischt als dich. Er ist erst vor ein paar Wochen zu sich gekommen. Wir fanden ihn vor Über eineinhalb Jahren in Calliper. Wie er ausgesehen hat willst du nicht wissen, glaubs mir. Er braucht Zeit. Sehr viel Zeit. Und so wie ich es sehe ist er noch nicht soweit auf andere Decepticons zu treffen. Er ist nicht einmal richtig bei sich selbst. Keine Sorge wir kümmern uns um ihn. Aber bitte sieh ein, dass er besser noch allein bleibt.“  
Blackout nickte. Optimus Worte hielten ihn tatsächlich ruhig. Er hörte heraus, dass der Autobot es ehrlich meinte. Und entsprechend verhielt er sich auch. Er hielt sich zurück, blieb ruhig und ließ Ratchet ohne zu meckern seine Arbeit machen, Tag für Tag ein wenig mehr.  
Alleine im Hangar langweilte er sich natürlich ziemlich schnell. Optimus war nach sechs Tagen bereit ihm die Fußfessel abzumachen und schließlich verließ er mit ihm gemeinsam den Hangar. Blackout schaute sich leicht nervös um. Sie waren am unteren Ende des nördlichen Rollfeldes. Weit genug weg von der Zentrale. Von hier konnte der Decepticon dennoch alles sehen. Optimus erklärte ihm kurz was was war. Das Rollfeld für die Kampfjets, die Hubschrauber Landeplätze, den Haupthangar der Menschen. Blackout hörte zu, schaute in die Richtungen in die Optimus zeigte.  
„Natürlich sind sie sehr nervös. Einen Decepticon hier herumlaufen zu haben ist nicht jedermanns Sache. Bleib hier beim Hangar bitte und verhalte dich ruhig. Einen Zwischenfall braucht hier keiner von uns.“  
Wieder nickte der Decepticon. Optimus musste schmunzeln. Er erinnerte sich an frühere Begegnungen mit Blackout. Sein Charakter so gegensätzlich zu seiner bevorzugten Waffe. Er war der wohl schweigsamste Decepticon von allen. Treuer Befehlsbefolger aber so dermaßen unspektakulär leise...  
„Gut. Ratchet und ich kommen später noch einmal zu dir. Das Upgrade machen wir morgen. Die Maschine für dich ist noch nicht eingetroffen.“  
Wieder bekam er ein Nicken und Blackout setzte sich vor dem Hangar auf den Asphalt, schaute dem Treiben auf der Basis zu.

Den Eingang zu Skywarps Hangar konnte er nicht sehen, so auch nicht, dass dieser mit Optimus wieder nach draußen kam.  
Wieder saßen sie da, Optimus erzählte, Skywarp schwieg und starrte ins Leere.  
Hätten die Autobots einen Psychiater gehabt, sie hätten ihn hier eingesetzt. So aber konnten sie nur für ihn da sein, ihn ablenken, versuchen ihn aus der Starre zu holen in der er hing.  
Am nächsten Tag bekam dann Blackout sein Upgrade. Steve und sein Co Mitch waren mit dabei, dazu Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet und Optimus. Blackout kam sich total in die Enge gedrängt vor. Er schaute zu dem Helikopter, ein neueres Modell seiner alten Form. Dann zu den Autobots und den Menschen. Und er machte keine Anstalten das Upgrade zu starten. Optimus ging zu ihm hin und fragte nach was los war.  
„lass gut sein...“ kam es nur leise von ihm und er verschwand zurück in den Hangar, legte sich wieder hinten in die Ecke auf seinen bevorzugten Schlafplatz. Optimus schaute ihm nach, ging wenig später zu ihm.  
„Du brauchst das Upgrade.“  
„Weiß ich.“  
„Warum machst du es dann nicht?“  
„Wozu denn?“  
Nun war Optimus ein wenig sprachlos. Die Frage war aber auch gut.  
„Nun. Es ist nicht gesagt, dass du hier auf ewig als Gefangener leben musst. Willst du zurück zu Megatron?“  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht.“  
„Willst du alleine losziehen?“  
Ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Ich will aus dir keinen Autobot machen, beileibe nicht. Aber ich mache dir ein Angebot. Hier zu bleiben. Den Leuten hier ab und an unter die Arme greifen. Hier leben. Als Freund. Nicht als Verbündeter, nicht als Autobot, einfach nur als Freund. Kannst du dir vorstellen das hinzukriegen?“  
Blackout schaute an die Wand, dachte nach. Alternativen gab es keine. Nach der Zeit hier sah er einiges mit anderen Augen. Aber soweit zu gehen und hier zu bleiben? Freiwillig?  
„Streich das Freund. Das kann ich nicht. Aber...ab und zu helfen...ich denke das könnte ich hinkriegen.“, meinte er schließlich leise.  
Optimus nickte.  
„Das ist doch zumindest mal ein Anfang. Nimmst du das Upgrade an? Bee und Jazz hab ich weg geschickt. Die Soldaten sind da um den Helikopter danach wegzubringen. Ratchet ist dabei um zu schauen dass es dich nicht zerreißt. Okay?“  
Blackout fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl dabei. Aber wieder nickte er. Ganz langsam folgte er Optimus nach draußen, schaute die Maschine an, die Menschen daneben. Er murrte dumpf.  
„Macht ein bisschen Platz.“  
Die drei Soldaten gingen beiseite und Blackout startete das Upgrade. Der Scan lief über den Helikopter und die Transformation begann. Es wurde ziemlich laut. Einige Teile von seiner Außenhülle schliffen aneinander entlang, es knirschte gewaltig, Funken flogen, doch er bekam es hin, wenn auch langsam und mit einiger Mühe. Schließlich standen zwei identische Transporthubschrauber auf dem Rollfeld.  
Ratchet war sofort bei ihm und klopfte auf die Kabine.  
„Alles klar bei dir?“  
Es murrte wieder. Müde, erschöpft.  
„alles klar“  
„Okay, einmal wieder zurück. Packst du das?“  
„Denke schon.“  
Blackout klang wirklich angeschlagen. Das eben hatte ihn ganz schön Kraft gekostet. Er transformierte erneut, diesmal flüssiger. Als er dann vor ihnen stand sah er wieder top aus. Keine Schäden mehr zu sehen. Nichtsdestotrotz war er nach der Aktion ziemlich fertig und setzte sich gleich wieder hin.  
Optimus legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Blackout schaute zu ihm hoch.  
„Danke für dein Vertrauen.“  
Wieder nickte er. Und kurz darauf verzog er sich wieder in den Hangar.  
Später am Abend saß Prime mit den anderen zusammen im Haupthangar. Steve und Mitch waren mit dabei.  
„Also hat er zugestimmt hier zu bleiben. Bewaffnung kriegt er aber keine oder?“  
„Nein. Nicht solange es nicht notwendig wird.“  
Steve schaute Prime an.  
„Notwendig? Du würdest ihm also seine Waffen zurück geben? Das...entschuldige aber das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“  
„Sollte er tatsächlich bereit sein uns zu unterstützen wird es früher oder später dazu kommen, dass er den Stützpunkt verlässt. Soll ich ihn unbewaffnet da raus lassen? Was glaubst du macht Megatron mit einem Verräter, hm?“  
Steve senkte den Blick. Was Megatron machte, das hatten sie ja bereits gesehen.  
„Wenn es notwendig wird bekommt er seine Waffensysteme zurück. Ich lasse ihn nicht wehrlos durch die Gegend fliegen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Und sollte ich diese Entscheidung bereuen blase ich ihm selbst die Lichter aus.“

Zwei Tage später saß Steve mit seinem Laptop im Hangar neben Skywarp. Jetfire suchte weiter nach Lebenszeichen von anderen Decepticons. Die Chancen standen jedoch verschwindend gering und sie hatten schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr von dem Autobot gehört.  
Steve saß heute hier, da Optimus keine Zeit hatte. Sie wollten ihn aber auch nicht wieder einen ganzen Tag alleine lassen, das schien dem Decepticon nicht gut zu tun. Also war er hier, machte ein bisschen Schreibkram und erzählte irgendwas. Geschichten aus seiner Ausbildungszeit bei der Army, Geschichten von seinem Hund den er mal gehabt hatte, alles Mögliche das ihm gerade einfiel.  
Als er irgendwann kurz zur Seite sah zuckte er glatt zusammen. Skywarp schaute ihn direkt an. Nein. Er schaute auf den Laptop Monitor. Steve guckte hin, er spielte gerade eine Runde Schach.  
„Magst du auch mal?“ fragte er versuchsweise, nicht mit einer Antwort rechnend.  
Skywarp hob die Hand und den Zeigefinger.  
„eher schwierig“  
Du lieber Himmel! Eine Antwort? Noch dazu eine sarkastische? Steve fiel fast um so sehr ging ihm gerade die Pumpe! Skywarp sprach mit ihm! Direkt! Bewusst! Das war das erste Mal überhaupt! Er versuchte möglichst normal zu wirken obwohl er total aufgedreht war und stellte den Laptop hin.  
„Warte kurz, bin gleich wieder da.“  
So schnell er konnte rannte er zum Trainingsplatz rüber und kam mit einem klapprigen Bollerwagen zurück zum Hangar. Skywarp lag immer noch da wie zuvor, schaute auf den Laptop. Dann hob er den Blick aber und sah zu Steve. Er war also immer noch da!  
„Schau mal. Damit sollte es gehen.“  
Steve zog den Wagen zu ihm hin, beladen mit einem Satz Gartenschachfiguren. Ein Feld malte er schnell mit Kreide auf den Hangarboden und stellte die Figuren auf. Es knirschte brutal als Skywarp sich aufsetzte, im Schneidersitz neben dem Spielfeld.  
„Äh, du hast weiß. Du fängst an.“  
Der Decepticon schaute kurz das Feld an, setzte dann einen Bauern zwei Felder nach vorne. Steve platzte fast vor Aufregung, machte seinen Zug und schrieb per Handy eine Nachricht an Mitch, sagte sie sollten auf die Videoüberwachung schauen und zwar schnell!  
Das taten Optimus, Bumblebee und Mitch dann auch und trauten ihren Augen nicht. Steve spielte Schach mit Skywarp.  
„Das darf nicht wahr sein! Wie hat er das gemacht?“  
„Egal wie, Bumblebee. Es ist passiert. Darauf haben wir gewartet. Lasst sie spielen. Wenn es das ist was ihn ablenkt, ihn zurückholen kann, dann soll es so sein.“  
Optimus war dennoch sehr erstaunt darüber. Dass ausgerechnet ein Mensch es schaffte Skywarps Geist zu wecken...  
Kapitel 4  
4  
Sie spielten fast eine Stunde lang. Zwei Partien bevor der Decepticon immer wieder einnickte. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht lange wach halten. Steve ging beiseite, als er sich wieder hinlegte und blieb noch bis er augenscheinlich ganz eingeschlafen war. Dann nahm er seinen Laptop und den Bollerwagen und verließ den Hangar wieder. Kaum draußen fielen Bee und Mitch ihn regelrecht an.  
„Alter, wie hast du das denn hingekriegt?“  
„Keine Ahnung! Ich hab dagesessen, gequatscht und irgendwann aus Langeweile auf dem Laptop Schach gespielt. Da fing er an zuzugucken. Als ich gefragt hab ob er auch mal will hat er mir nen Finger gezeigt... zu groß für die Tastatur... da hab ich die Figuren geholt und er hat mitgespielt...Ey frag nicht, der Knabe ist gut im Schach...und ich brauch jetzt n Bier sonst fall ich um!“  
Das Bier bekam er und er musste Optimus noch mal erzählen was genau passiert war.  
Mitten in der Erzählung kam ein Funkspruch von Jetfire rein.  
„Haben Signatur gefunden. Fragmente. 240 Meilen von der Höhle entfernt. Suchen gerade nach der Quelle.“  
„Melde dich, sobald ihr etwas findet.“  
„Wird gemacht Prime.“

Optimus schaute zu Bumblebee.  
„So lange Zeit. Noch einer. Mh, das habe ich euch ja noch gar nicht gesagt. Jetfire hat gestern drei weitere Leichen gefunden. Verhungert. Sie sind nicht an den Wunden vom Kampf gestorben.“  
Bumblebee senkte den Blick.  
„Also sind wir zu spät gekommen.“  
„Nicht für alle. Zumindest diese beiden haben eine Chance. Und vielleicht jetzt noch einer.“

Zwei Stunden später kam die nächste Meldung von Jetfire. Und versetzte die Basis in hellen Aufruhr.

Der Morgen graute, als sie ihn am Himmel ausmachen konnten. Unter Jetfire hing an den Transportketten das Wrack eines Decepticon.  
Blackout kam gerade aus dem Hangar, schaute hinauf als er bemerkte, dass alle nach oben sahen.  
Ihm stockte der Atem. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zum Haupthangar gerannt, doch er wusste damit würde er Panik auslösen oder Schlimmeres. Mühsam hielt er sich zurück und sah zu, wie Jetfire langsam den reglosen Körper absetzte. Wie sie ihn in den Haupthangar brachten. Mit Tränen in den Augen setzte er sich hin. Selbst von hier aus hatte er sehen können wie zerfetzt er war, wie zerstört.  
„Starscream...“

„Legt ihn rauf! Vorsichtig! Jazz ich brauch dich hier! Schließ ihn an die Überbrückung an, schnell!“  
Ratchet verkabelte den zerstörten Körper sofort, schaute auf den Monitor. Energonlevel 1,2%. So gut wie tot.  
„Wir müssen ihn aufladen, so schnell wie möglich.“  
Wieder der Blick zum Monitor. 0,9%. Die unterste Reserve, ab hier rauschten die Werte minütlich abwärts. Endlich hatten sie ihn an der externen Versorgung und langsam stieg der Wert wieder. Ratchet atmete auf, besah sich dann aber was von Starscream übrig geblieben war. Anders konnte man es nicht ausdrücken. Das waren keine massiven Schäden, das war totale Zerstörung. Nicht nur der Treffer von dem Skywarp erzählt hatte, es sah ganz danach aus, dass Megatron ihn wohl noch eingeholt hatte. Der ganze Rücken war offen, kein bisschen Verkleidung mehr übrig. Der linke Arm auf Hälfte einfach abgerissen, beide Beine ab Knie angeschossen, die Kanten zeigten eindeutige Spuren.  
„Oh...Mann das ist doch!...Holt mir Jetfire rein. Ich brauch Hilfe hierbei. Und die Boxen mit den Ersatzteilen aus dem Lager! Und Jazz...“  
„Ich bin doch hier,Ratchet.“  
„Ah ja stimmt ja...Gut fangen wir an. Ich hab keine Ahnung wo aber, fangen wir an.“

Optimus ging später nach draußen und bemerkte Blackout vor seinem Hangar. Herrje den hatte er beinahe vergessen, natürlich hatte er das mitbekommen.  
Er ging zu ihm und nahm ihn mit rein. Erzählte ihm von Starscreams Zustand und dass Ratchet alles daran setzte ihn am Leben zu erhalten.  
„Er tut alles was er kann, darauf gebe ich mein Wort. Aber es sieht nicht gut aus.“  
Blackout nickte und setzte sich, sichtlich fertig, wieder in seine Ecke. Optimus setzte sich zu ihm.  
„Noch ist Hoffnung. Also gib ihn nicht gleich auf.“  
„Tu ich nicht. Er...ohne ihn wären wir alle tot. Er und Thundercracker haben Megatron versucht aufzuhalten damit wir anderen fliehen konnten. Skywarp hat sie nach draußen gescheucht, an Megatron vorbei. Ohne die drei...ohne sie wäre keiner da raus gekommen.“  
Optimus legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Skywarp ist zu sich gekommen. Heute das erste Mal. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass er einen anderen Decepticon sieht. Sei nur bitte so gut und versuch den Angriff als Gesprächsthema zu vermeiden. Und sag ihm nichts von Starscream. Im Moment hält er ihn für tot. Zu wissen dass er hier ist und ihn dann womöglich doch zu verlieren...das überlebt er nicht.“  
Blackout sah Optimus an und nickte wieder. Er würde nichts davon erzählen.

Zusammen gingen sie zu Skywarps Hangar rüber und hinein. Optimus schaute den Decepticon an.  
„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist. Schau mal wen ich hier habe.“  
Es dauerte einen Moment doch Skywarp drehte sich um. Und riss die Augen auf als er Blackout sah.  
Blackout kamen die Tränen, was ihm sofort total peinlich war. Er ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm hin, drückte den Decepticon an sich.  
„Scheiße ich hab gedacht dich gibt’s nicht mehr.“  
Skywarp war sichtlich total neben der Spur, er konnte es nicht fassen einen anderen Decepticon hier zu sehen. Dann drückte er aber auch Blackout an sich, schaute in dessen Gesicht.  
„wie...wie..“  
„Ausgebuddelt aus dem Wald von den Jungs hier...generalüberholt und fast wieder ganz der Alte. Aber du siehst echt kacke aus, Alter.“  
Blackout tippte ihm gegen die Brust.  
„Na danke für die Blumen!“  
Optimus ließ die beiden lächelnd allein. Das war keine schlechte Idee gewesen. So lenkte er Blackout von dem Anblick vorhin und den Sorgen ein wenig ab und Skywarps lichter Moment bekam Futter. Vielleicht war der Knoten jetzt geplatzt. Zu Wünschen wäre es ihm.

Die beiden saßen die ganze Nacht zusammen und redeten leise miteinander. Blackout erzählte ihm alles, was er bisher hier erlebt hatte, Skywarp hörte zu und fügte das bisschen von sich selbst dazu. An viel konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Er wusste noch, dass Optimus viel mit ihm geredet hatte, aber worüber, das konnte er nicht mehr sagen.  
Das Thema, was in der Höhle passiert war, ließen beide weit außen vor. Keiner von beiden wollte darüber sprechen. Es reichte, dass sie es beide erlebt hatten.  
Am nächsten Tag kam Steve leise bei den beiden rein und schaute nach ihnen. Skywarp lag schlafend auf dem Boden. Blackout saß neben ihm und schaute auf, als er ihn reinkommen hörte.  
„Hey. Kannst ruhig rein kommen. Der ist total weg.“  
Steve ging zu ihm rüber.  
„Ihr habt lange geredet, was?“  
„Sehr lange. Scheint ihm aber gut getan zu haben. Zumindest weiß er wieder wie man schnarcht.“  
Blackout musste kichern, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.  
„Gibt´s was Neues vom Großen?“  
Steve schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Unverändert bisher. Sie sind aber noch voll dabei.“  
Wieder nickte Blackout.  
„Hey. Wenn du Lust hast, wir hätten da einen kleinen Job für dich. Zehn Container neben der Haupthalle stapeln. Ist nichts besonderes aber du könntest uns da echt helfen. Den Kran hat es heute früh zerlegt. Getriebeschaden.“  
Blackout guckte ihn an.  
„Ernsthaft? Wie kriegt man denn...oh sag´s nicht...“  
„Doch. Er hat wieder Kerosin getankt statt Diesel.“ Steve guckte zu Boden. Sie hatten einen Möchtegern Mechaniker auf dem Stützpunkt, der meinte ALLES fahren zu können und ALLES zu wissen, der schon zwei Mal den falschen Sprit getankt und damit einen LKW und nun den Kran zerlegt hatte. Blackout hatte die Story bereits mitbekommen.  
„Klar helf ich. Aber wehe der versucht mich zu betanken!“  
Nun musste Steve aber echt losprusten, hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund um Skywarp nicht zu wecken.  
„Kay...komm mit, dann gehen wir gleich rüber.“  
Zusammen gingen sie raus. Die Container standen neben einem Frachtflugzeug auf dem Rollfeld. Alle zehn mussten einmal quer über das Feld neben den Haupthangar und dort gestapelt werden.  
„Hey Jungs! Hab Hilfe geholt.“  
Steve wank den anderen zu.  
„Klasse. Dann kommt der Kram hier endlich weg. Die Maschine muss starten, die blockiert das ganze Rollfeld.“  
Blackout grüßte kurz und knapp, transformierte sich und hob ab. In der Schwebe über ihnen wartete er bis sie den ersten Container an seine Transportketten gehangen hatten und hob ihn sachte hoch, brachte ihn zum Haupthangar und ließ sich einweisen, wo genau das gute Stück hin sollte. Blackout flog langsam hin und her, trug einen Container nach dem anderen rüber und fing dabei sogar leise an zu singen. War ja auch sonst ziemlich langweilig. Musik bekam er rundherum genug mit und gerade Rocksongs schienen es ihm angetan zu haben. Versuchsweise machte er das Radio mal an, über das er ja seid dem Upgrade verfügte. Und er fand den richtigen Sender. Optimus und Jazz guckten aus dem Hangar raus, als sie die laute Rockmusik hin und her fliegen hörten und schauten reichlich sprachlos zu ihm hin. Blackout sang fröhlich mit, sammelte den nächsten Container ein, flog wieder rüber, lud ihn ordentlich ab, wieder zurück, immer hin und her, bis alles weg gestapelt war. Mit etwas Abstand zur Transportmaschine transformierte er zurück.  
„Danke, Blackout. Das ging ja fix.“  
„Keine Ursache.“  
Damit ging er wieder zurück zum Hangar und zu Skywarp. Optimus schaute Jazz an, ging dann hinterher und kurz mit rein.  
„Nett von dir, dass du geholfen hast.“  
„Schon okay. Mal was anderes außer rumsitzen.“  
Prime nickte.  
„Wenn du willst kannst du den Jungs gerne öfter zur Hand gehen. Jetfire ist immer noch auf der Suche. Hier auf der Basis wird oft Material verladen. Steve freut sich bestimmt wenn du ab und zu dabei bist.“  
Blackout nickte. Zugeben, dass ihm das total gefallen hatte würde er schon aus lauter Stolz nicht. Aber das hatte es und er würde zu gerne wieder was tun. Die Langeweile wurde ihm langsam echt zu viel.  
Am nächsten Tag setzte Blackout Skywarp nach draußen an die Sonne und ging wieder den Soldaten helfen. Diesmal nur ein paar Kisten mit Material, was er gemütlich zu Fuß erledigte. Dafür wieder mit Musik und dezent mitpfeifend. Skywarp schaute vom Hangar aus zu und kicherte immer wieder. Herrje, da hatte einer seinen Sinn für menschliche Musik gefunden. Irgendwie war es schön Blackout so locker zu sehen. Vor allem lenkte es ihn ordentlich ab. Am Abend machten Steve und sechs andere ein Lagerfeuer am Rand des Rollfeldes und hockten sich mit einem Kasten Bier und nem kleinen Grill drumherum. Bee kam dazu und Steve wank kurz darauf die zwei Decepticons auch mit rüber.  
Sideswipe und Jazz kamen dann auch noch dazu, brachten ein paar Kanister Energon mit. Jazz drückte Skywarp einen in die Hand. Der schaute nun wirklich ziemlich verdutzt zu ihm hin.  
„Na, was? Wenn die Kröten da saufen können, dann können wir das schon lange. Oder verträgste nichts mehr?“  
Jetzt grinste der Decepticon aber.  
„Bestimmt mehr als du.“  
„Will ich sehn.“  
„Kannste!“  
Und die zwei exten die Dinger. Jeweils zehn Liter Energon auf einmal.  
Bee beugte sich zu Steve und den anderen Menschen runter.  
„Reines Energon, direkt getrunken, wirkt bei uns wie bei euch Alkohol. Das wird gleich lustig. Ich denke ich hol schon mal Nachschub.“  
Jetzt waren die Menschen aber schon gespannt.  
Blackout trank deutlich langsamer und besonnener, schaute die beiden aus dem Augenwinkel an.  
„Pff. Kinder.“  
„Selba!“, murrte Skywarp und tippte Jazz auf die Brust.  
„Siehste? Alles bestens! Und bei dir?“  
„Noch besser! Mich kriegst du nicht!“  
„Woll´n wir wetten?“  
„Um was denn?“  
„Was weiß ich. Der, der am Ende noch stehen kann kriegt vom anderen ne Tanzeinlage zu Blackouts Musik.“  
„Boah!....Na fein! Okay! Abgemacht. Ich gewinn eh!“  
Bumblebee war gerade zurück und verteilte die nächste Runde, schaute skeptisch zu Jazz.  
„Ähm, Jazz? Du weißt aber, dass er zwar ziemlich kaputt ist, aber fast doppelt so schwer wie du?“  
„Mir doch egal! Ich pack den trotzdem!“  
Er setzte an und trank gleich wieder einen riesen Schluck, Skywarp zog mit. Die Jungs schauten den beiden zu, grillten nebenbei, nippten an ihrem Bier und waren sichtlich gespannt, wen es zuerst umhaute.  
Besoffen waren die beiden auf alle Fälle mal sehr lustig. Skywarp wurde allerdings auch ziemlich fies. Er fing an Jazz so richtig zu ärgern. Reizte ihn dazu immer schneller zu trinken.  
Jeder der Anwesenden, absolut JEDER, erkannte die Taktik dahinter. Je schneller Jazz trank umso schneller war er hackedicht. Nur Jazz fiel voll auf die Triezerei rein und bemerkte seinen Fehler nicht. Keine halbe Stunde und zwei Kanister später wollte er tapfer wie er war aufstehen und kippte seitlich weg.  
„HAH! Gewonnen!“ Skywarp grinste und zimmerte die Faust auf den Boden. Kurz gab es sogar Applaus, sogar von Blackout.  
„Geschickt ausgetrickst, Skywarp. Echt geschickt.“  
„Danke für die Blumn...hassu noch eins?“  
Blackout gab ihm noch einen Kanister.  
„Langsam. Ich trag dich nicht zurück. Kippste um, pennst du hier!“  
„jaaaaaaaaaaaa....machdichnich nass alter Mann..“  
„Ey! Ich bin kaum älter als du!“  
„Aba du bisses.....machsu n bisschen Musik an?“  
Blackout tat das und sie fanden auch gleich etwas zum mitsingen.  
In einer Pause schaute Steve die zwei an.  
„Sagt mal...auf eurem Planeten, gabs da auch Musik?“  
„Klar. Reichlich. Und das was ihr hier Bars nennt auch.“, antwortete Blackout.  
„Oh ja. Mehr als genug davon. Ey kennsu noch die eine ...wie hieß die...die wo man vorn so ne Bühne hatte?“  
Blackout schaute Skywarp an und dachte nach, welche er wohl meinen könnte.  
Da meldete sich Sideswipe zu Wort.  
„Der grüne Asteroid“, da konnte man selbst auftreten.  
„JAAA! Genau die mein ich! Das war imma witzig da. Billiger Sprit und Musik, wow...da hats dir die Zehen hochgerollt.“ Skywarp kippte lachend auf die Seite.  
„Die hatten da einen Song, der wurde immer zum batteln gesungen. Am besten zu zweit und beide sturzbesoffen. Kannst du den noch Skywarp?“  
Blackout schaute zu ihm.  
„Klar...hab das zig mal durchgezogen. Willste?“  
„Ich versuchs. Ich erinner mich kaum noch.“  
Skywarp rappelte sich wieder hoch, warf die Brust nach vorn, räusperte sich und fing in ihrer Heimatsprache an zu singen. Steve und die anderen schauten und hörten gebannt zu. Das war eine Premiere sondergleichen! Decepticons und Autobots gemeinsam am Lagerfeuer, allesamt besoffen und jetzt auch noch am singen. Steve war so platt er musste das mitfilmen.  
Aber erstaunlicherweise war Skywarp ein echt guter Sänger. Anfangs etwas holprig, weil er sich erst an den Text erinnern musste, dann setzte Blackout mit ein und schließlich auch Bee und Sideswipe. Kurze Zeit später grölten die vier aus vollen Kehlen und das Publikum auf der Basis wuchs rapide. Als der Song vorbei war bekam Skywarp gleich noch einen Kanister in die Hand gedrückt. Blackout hatte die Träne in seinem Auge bemerkt und steuerte sofort gegen. Das Singen hatte ihn an seinen Bruder erinnert, die zwei waren damals oft zusammen losgezogen. Er sprach ihn nicht darauf an aber ein Schluck obendrauf war jetzt wohl hilfreich.  
Optimus stand mit Ratchet im Hangartor und schaute zu ihnen rüber.  
„Mh. Ich hoffe ehrlich wir kriegen ihn wieder zusammen. Mir ehrlich gesagt langsam egal, ob die zwei da bei uns bleiben oder wir irgendwann wieder Gegner sind.“  
Er schaute nach hinten zu Starscream. Sie waren noch nicht viel weiter gekommen. Ratchet versuchte Arme und Beine soweit aufzubauen, dass zumindest genug Material für ein erstes Upgrade da war. Sie würden eines machen müssen um ihn Stück für Stück wieder aufzubauen. Nur dafür war zu wenig dran zur Zeit.  
„Er lebt zumindest. Irgendwie kriegen wir ihn wieder hin. Dauert nur alles sehr lange.“  
Ratchet seufzte.  
„Na komm. Machen wir weiter.“

Skywarp schlief tatsächlich am Lagerfeuer ein, lag irgendwann auf dem Rücken und schnarchte herzergreifend. Blackout schaute ihn schmunzelnd an, ließ leise Musik laufen und unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit den Menschen und den beiden Autobots. Jazz war längst im Reich der Träume und lag auf dem Bauch neben ihnen. Dass er die Wette verloren hatte würde er am nächsten Tag noch ordentlich unter die Nase gerieben bekommen.  
Kapitel 5  
5  
Tatsächlich hob sich Skywarp den Wetteinsatz für später auf. Allerdings erinnerte er Jazz bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit daran. Auch was Gutes. So konnte er ihn immer wieder schön ärgern.  
Wieder vergingen einige Wochen. Ratchet und Optimus hatten Starscream durch das erste Upgrade durchgebracht. Jetzt war der Körper zumindest im Groben wiederhergestellt. Zu tun blieb aber genug. An ein Aufwachen war noch nicht zu denken. Ratchet war mittlerweile fast rund um die Uhr an ihm dran, versuchte jeden Defekt im zentralen Nervensystem zu finden und zu beseitigen. Endlich kam der Tag an dem er auch nach dem dritten Testlauf keinen Fehler mehr finden konnte. Alle Körperfunktionen waren wieder da. Ersatzarm, Ersatzbeine, Starscream sah grausam aus aber er war in besserem Zustand als erhofft.  
„Rein theoretisch könnten wir es versuchen ihn aufwachen zu lassen.“ meinte er zu Optimus.  
Der schaute den Decepticon an. Immer noch in grausigem Zustand aber vollständig. Kein Funken Farbe, er sah abgesehen vom Kopf völlig anders aus als früher. Skywarp würde ihn so nicht mal erkennen.  
„Versuchen wir es. Wenn er zu sich kommt, vielleicht können wir ihn dann durch das nächste Upgrade schicken. Er muss es allein starten, dann sollte es auch besser klappen als beim letzten Mal.“  
Jetzt hieß es abwarten. Ob er aufwachte lag nun ganz bei ihm.  
Fast eine Woche dauerte es, ehe eine messbare Reaktion kam. Ratchet rief Optimus sofort in den Hangar und zusammen warteten sie ab, beobachteten die Monitore ganz genau. Schließlich öffnete Starscream die Augen.

Skywarp half gerade auf dem Rollfeld dabei einen Jet umzuparken. Das gute Stück war ganz aus Versehen verkehrt betankt worden.  
„Wirklich! Ich lass den Kerl in die Wüste versetzen! Das ist die dritte Maschine die er uns versaut!“ Steve schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz, saß im offenen Cockpit und lenkte, während Skywarp von hinten die Maschine schob.  
„Vielleicht sollte er nichts mehr auftanken?“  
„Wäre ne Idee. Ich setz ihn in die Buchhaltung oder sowas.“  
Skywarp kicherte und bremste den Jet dann ab.  
„So. Einmal umgeparkt.“  
„Danke fürs Helfen. Oh, schau mal, Optimus will was.“  
Skywarp schaute rüber und ging mit Steve zu ihm hin.  
„Skywarp...komm doch mal bitte kurz mit rein.“  
Steve wusste was los war. Heute war es also soweit? Oha. Prime warf ihm einen Blick zu und er nickte, ging los um Blackout bescheid zu sagen.  
Optimus erzählte, Skywarp hörte zu und erstarrte immer mehr. Er lief immer langsamer, kam sich vor als würde er durch eine dicke Nebelwand laufen. Dann betraten sie den Raum, er schaute zu ihm hin, spürte gar nicht wie die Tränen liefen, merkte nicht, dass Optimus ihn sachte vorwärts schob...

Prime kam kurz darauf wieder raus zu Steve, Blackout und Bumblebee.  
„Lasst den beiden ein wenig Zeit. Da bricht sich gerade einiges Bahn.“  
Blackout setzte sich hin und wischte sich selbst eine Träne weg. Er konnte sich vorstellen dass die beiden gerade Zeit brauchten.

Starscream saß auf der Pritsche, Skywarp im Arm. Sein Bruder weinte, konnte nichts sagen so erschüttert war er.  
„hey....warst doch früher nicht so eine Heulsuse..jetzt ist gut...ich bin doch da.“  
„Bist du...und du siehst echt beschissen aus.“  
„Tja. Das Kompliment geb ich gern zurück.“  
Skywarp musste lächeln, wischte sich die Tränen weg und schaute ihn an.  
„Mach das nie wieder hörst du? Lass mich ja nie wieder so lange allein.“  
„Werd ich nicht.“

Die ganze Nacht ließen sie die beiden in Ruhe. Erst am nächsten Tag kamen Ratchet und Prime wieder zu ihnen. Optimus hatte sich bereits im Vorfeld lange mit Starscream unterhalten, ihn auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Ähnlich wie die anderen beiden war er einverstanden hier zu bleiben. Schon allein für seinen Bruder. Optimus hatte ihm erzählt wie Skywarp sich hier machte. Ziemlich gut für die Umstände. Starscream hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass er ausflippte und irgendeinen Unsinn machte.  
„Ich denke, dass Blackout dabei ist war ihm eine ganz gute Hilfe. Allein wäre es sicherlich ganz anders abgelaufen.“  
„Ziemlich sicher sogar.“

Jetzt war es an der Zeit die beiden endlich vollständig wiederherzustellen. Jets für ein Upgrade gab es hier genug. Auch ein ziemlich neues Modell einer Raptor, das hier allerdings nur für Erkundungsflüge eingesetzt wurde.  
„Wäre die was für euch?“, fragte Optimus, als sie draußen standen. Starscream stützte sich auf Skywarp etwas ab, das laufen fiel ihm schwer. „Die ist perfekt, oder?“, er schaute seinen Bruder an. Skywarp nickte und die Autobots machten ihnen etwas Platz. Steve, Mitch und ein paar andere waren auch gekommen. Zuerst war Starscream dran. Sein Scan lief problemlos, die Transformation wurde von fiesem Knirschen von Metall begleitet, klappte schließlich aber auch und das Upgrade funktionierte. Vor ihnen stand eine F22-Raptor, komplett, ohne Schäden und in Starscreams typischen Farben. Nur sagte er nichts und rührte sich nicht. Skywarp tippte ein paar Mal aufs Cockpit.  
„Ey! Aufwachen!“  
„Hm?“  
„Hast es gepackt. Penn nicht ein hier, na los, das ganze zurück.“  
Wieder transformierte er, saß dann auf dem Rollfeld und rieb sich den Kopf. Die Anstrengung war tatsächlich beinahe zu viel gewesen.  
„Jetzt du Skywarp. Zeit den Silberlook los zu werden.“ Bee schubste ihn sachte vor.  
Skywarp schaute die Maschine an, startete den Scan und transformierte ziemlich schwungvoll. Da stand er. Wie aus dem Ei gepellt, mattschwarz von oben bis unten, auf den Tragflächen die beiden violetten Streifen. Er wechselte auch sofort die Gestalt, stand neben seinem Bruder und zog ihn auf die Füße. Jetzt war auch wieder eindeutig zu sehen, dass sie Brüder waren. Endlich sahen die zwei wieder normal aus.  
Starscream rappelte sich auf und schaute zu Optimus, bedankte sich bei ihm. Der nickte nur zufrieden. Dass sie bis hierher gekommen waren, war schon ein kleines Wunder und einzig Ratchet zu verdanken, der sich schier zerrissen hatte die drei wieder zusammen zu flicken.  
Dem Arzt dankten die beiden dann auch besonders, und wirklich ehrlich gemeint. Ratchet war das schon fast unangenehm, er wank ab, meinte er habe das ja gerne gemacht.  
„Wie sieht´s aus ihr beiden. Eine kleine Testrunde?“ fragte Bee dann um die Stimmung ein bisschen aufzulockern.  
Starscream schaute etwas unsicher in den Himmel.  
„Mh. Aber nur eine kleine bei mir.“  
Skywarp hibbelte sofort total aufgeregt rum. Fliegen! Seid JAHREN das erste Mal wieder fliegen! Er schaute Optimus an, der schaute zu Steve. Kurzer Check ob der Luftraum über der Basis frei war, dann gabs ein Daumenhoch.  
Skywarp quietschte auf vor Freude, sprang einfach hoch, transformierte im Sprung und schmiss die Booster an, bretterte mit Vollstoff fast senkrecht nach oben!  
Starscream schaute ihm lächelnd nach.  
„Mannomann, muss der wieder so einen Wind machen...“  
Er folgte etwas gemäßigter, war für Stunts einfach noch zu schwach.  
Skywarp aber legte eine Show hin, dass den anwesenden Piloten schier schwindelig wurde. Konnte eine Raptor so enge Kurven fliegen? Über Kopf`? Zig schrauben abwärts wie aufwärts? Sie schauten allesamt gebannt zu, fingen zu fachsimpeln an.  
„Leute, ihr müsst jetzt gar nicht anfangen zu überlegen. EURE Maschinen können das da nicht! Versucht´s gar nicht erst!“  
Steve ging lieber auf Nummer Sicher und erwähnte das mal. Lächelnd sah er hinauf. Skywarp tobte richtig, brüllte immer wieder vor Begeisterung. Blackout schaute von unten zu, feuerte ihn aber ordentlich an. Der Junge zeigte echt was er konnte. Nach so langer Zeit endlich fliegen! Es musste für ihn gerade sein, als hätte er jahrelang in Ketten dagelegen und diese nun abgeworfen.  
„Da löst sich gerade einiges an Anspannung im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes in Luft auf.“  
Optimus sah zu, lächelte. Der Kerl ließ da gerade echt mal die Sau raus, aber vom Allerfeinsten. Starscream drehte zwei drei Runden und kam dann wieder runter. Ihm reichte das. Für mehr war es bei ihm einfach noch zu früh.  
„Der legt echt ne Show hin.“ meinte Ratchet zu ihm.  
„Show? Das ist noch harmlos. Der tobt sich nur aus. Oh...moment...“ Starscream nahm die Hände an den Mund und brüllte hoch zu seinem Bruder.  
„WAG ES NICHT! DAS HEB DIR FÜR SPÄTER AUF!“  
„Och mannooooooo...“  
„Lass es!“  
„Ist ja gut ist ja gut...“  
Steve schaute zu ihm auf.  
„Was wollte er denn machen?“  
„Warpen. Das kann er aber mal voll vergessen.“  
Fragend schaute der Mensch den Decepticon an.  
„Er ist viel zu aufgekratzt! Letztes Mal als er so drauf war hat er seine Höchstdistanz überschritten und ist halb in nem Berg gelandet!“  
„Ey! Hör auf die alte Story zu erzählen!“ kam es von oben.  
„Wieso denn? Ist doch so!“ Starscream schaute Steve an.  
„Hat drei Tage gebraucht ihn aus dem Felsen zu puhlen!“  
„DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT!“  
Starscream kicherte. Mit der Geschichte zog er ihn zu gerne auf.  
Zehn Minuten später kam Skywarp wieder runter, ein bisschen aus der Puste aber sichtlich gut drauf. Starscream klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
„Besser?“  
„Viel besser...“ Skywarp grinste breit. Er war tatsächlich wie ausgewechselt. Sein Bruder wieder bei ihm, beide wieder hergestellt, er war endlich wieder in der Luft gewesen.  
Jetzt war es Optimus der sie überraschte.  
„Zeit mal ein bisschen zu entspannen, oder Ratchet?“  
„Ohhhh ja....“ der Arzt hatte nun lange genug an den Jungs zu tun gehabt. Ein bisschen Zerstreuung war jetzt genau das Richtige.  
Die bekam er auch. Später am Abend saßen sie alle zusammen am Ende des Rollfelds, vor dem Hangar in dem Skywarp und Blackout die letzten Monate gewohnt hatten.  
Drei große Lagerfeuer, die Soldaten waren wieder mit dabei, es wurde gegrillt, es gab Bier für die Menschen, Blackout machte wieder Musik an.  
Starscream saß neben Optimus und schaute lächelnd zu als Skywarp und Brawn mit einer Runde Armdrücken anfingen.  
„Aufgekratzt wie ein Teenager.“  
„Im großen und ganzen ist er einer. Nie anders gewesen.“  
„Stimmt. Aber gut. Er ist wie er ist.“  
Starscream lächelte. Oh ja. Sein Bruder war...total durchgeknallt. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er kannte ihn nicht anders und er wollte ihn auch nicht anders.  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich euch danken soll...dass ihr das für uns getan habt...“  
„Lass gut sein. Wir haben es gern gemacht. Egal was war, niemand sollte in so einer Situation allein gelassen werden.“  
Starscream schaute den beiden still zu, lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
„Ich frage mich immer wieder wie es soweit kommen konnte...und ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich sehr oft wofür das alles eigentlich noch.“  
Optimus schaute ihn an.  
„Na...eure Ziele sind einfach zu benennen. Ihr beschützt die Menschen. Zumindest aktuell ist das euer Ziel.“  
„Richtig. Im großen und ganzen.“  
„Nun...das ist bei uns nicht ganz so leicht. Jetzt erst recht nicht mehr, aber auch damals als...nun ja als er noch nicht durchgedreht ist.“  
Starscream schwieg wieder, schaute den beiden zu. Skywarp gewann die Runde und hatte sichtlich Spaß.  
„Das Angebot das ich den beiden da gemacht habe steht immer noch. Ihr dürft gerne hier bleiben. Und keine Angst ich werd nicht versuchen Autobots aus euch zu machen.“  
„Naaargh....würdest du auch nicht schaffen.“  
Jetzt musste Optimus lachen.  
„Danke für das Angebot...ich für meinen Teil nehme es gerne an.“  
Was wieder einmal zeigte, dass Starscream tatsächlich ein sehr vernünftiger Typ war. Skywarp würde dort bleiben wo sein Bruder war. Blackout hatte selbst schon gesagt dass er sich damit anfreunden konnte hier zu bleiben, zumindest solange er nicht ständig im Hangar hocken musste.  
So war zumindest die nähere Zukunft der drei geklärt.  
„Hey Sky...Zeit für die Falle!“  
„Was? Ach Quatsch! Ist doch noch gar nicht hell!“  
„Du bist schon wieder besoffen.“  
„Binnich garnicht!“  
„Okay...steh mal auf.“  
Skywarp tat das, kippelte und fiel auf den Hintern.  
„Sag ich ja. Ab...rein mit dir.“  
Starscream stand auf und trieb ihn an. Murrend gehorchte Skywarp und ging rein, Blackout folgte ihnen dann, sagte den anderen noch auf Wiedersehen und nahm sich noch einen Energon Kanister mit.  
Optimus ging mit den anderen dann zum Haupthangar zurück. Ratchet streckte sich durch. Der Abend hatte ihm gut getan, den Stress der letzten Zeit ein wenig gemildert.  
„Du solltest dich mal ab und an mit Starscream unterhalten. Der Kerl war damals auf der Wissenschaftsstation im Orbit. Soll ziemlich gut gewesen sein.“, meinte Optimus im Gehen.  
„Echt? Wusste ich gar nicht.“  
„Das war bevor Megatron ihn angeworben hat. Vielleicht kann er dir bei dem ein oder anderen zur Hand gehen.“  
„Werd ich ins Auge fassen. Sag mal haben wir von Jetfire mal wieder was gehört?“  
„Zwei weitere Tote.“  
„Scheiße.“  
„Er sucht trotzdem weiter. Irgendwie hofft er wohl selbst dass er noch jemanden finden kann.“  
„Die Zeit ist nicht unser Freund. Ich hab da nicht mehr viel Hoffnung ehrlich gesagt.“  
„Ich auch nicht.“  
Kapitel 6  
6  
Skywarp schlief ziemlich unruhig. Das ungewohnte Übermaß an Energie, die Aufregung des Tages und die langsam in seinem Bewusstsein ankommende Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich Starscream wieder hatte, all das führte dazu, dass er total unruhig hin und her rollte. Blackout wurde davon selbst im Rausch wieder wach und schaute den Jungen an. Das gefiel ihm eher weniger. Klar, träumen konnten sie alle. Aber wenn er das tat und dann auch noch so wild... Sachte weckte er Starscream.  
„Er träumt.“  
„Hm?“ Starscream schaute zu seinem Bruder hin. Skywarp lag auf dem Rücken, sein Mundwinkel zuckte immer wieder und die Linke ballte sich zur Faust.  
„Keine Angst. Er hat wie wir keine aktiven Waffensysteme. Außer um sich hauen kann nicht viel kommen.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber was wenn er das nicht in den Griff kriegt? Du weißt, was letztes Mal los war.“  
„Ähm, ja. Kann mich sehr gut daran erinnern. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er so bald seine Waffen zurück bekommt. Warte ab Blackout. Vielleicht dauert es diesmal nicht lange. Du weißt er kommt mit Veränderungen nicht gut klar.“  
Blackout nickte.  
„Wir sollten Prime dennoch warnen. Er kennt ihn nicht so gut wie wir.“  
„Mache ich morgen. Jetzt schlaf. Er wird schon nicht weglaufen.“  
Sie legten sich wieder hin.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Skywarp eine Verabredung mit Jazz. Nahkampf-Training. Skywarp hatte zugesagt, war auch neugierig, wie gut der Autobot war.  
Starscream ließ ihn losziehen, ging derweil zu Optimus und Ratchet rüber.  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“  
Optimus drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Natürlich. Soll Ratchet gehen?“  
„Nein. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut wenn du es auch hörst.“ Starscream schaute zu Ratchet und zusammen setzten sie sich etwas abseits hin, schauten den beiden Trainierenden von weitem zu.  
„Also. Was bedrückt dich?“, fragte Optimus ihn.  
Starscream schaute zu seinem Bruder hin.  
„Es ist kein großes Geheimnis, dass Sky ziemlich aufbrausend ist.“  
„In der Tat, ist es nicht.“  
„Nun ja. Er ist nicht nur aufbrausend. Er hat einiges mehr an Problemen am Hintern als man auf den ersten Blick sieht. Allein gelassen dreht er über kurz oder lang völlig durch, in die Enge getrieben wird er zur Furie, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Allerdings macht mir etwas anderes seit letzter Nacht mehr Sorgen.“  
Er schaute Optimus an, dann Ratchet.  
„Ich muss ein bisschen ausholen...es gab mal einen Vorfall bei uns, den möchte ich hier nicht gerne wiederholen. Es war damals kurz nach der Ankunft hier. Neue Umgebung, neue Situation. Ein paar Wochen hat es gedauert und er fing an das, was er alles Erlebte, zig Einsätze hin und her, einiges an Stress mit dazu, zu verarbeiten. Auf seine Art. Er bekam anfangs nur immer wieder Albträume. Die haben sich dann nach einer Weile so stark manifestiert, dass er im Schlaf ausgeflippt ist und um sich geschossen hat. Gab damals höllisch Ärger.“  
„Oha, kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Prime hörte ihm gebannt zu, stellte sich das bildlich vor, ein Decepticon, der mitten in der Nacht um sich ballerte aus heiterem Himmel. Bei Skywarps Bewaffnung kein wirklich schöner Gedanke.  
„Seitdem ist es nicht mehr passiert. Allerdings hat Blackout ihn letzte Nacht beobachtet und mich dann geweckt. Er träumt wieder. Ich weiß seine Waffensysteme sind deaktiviert und ich sollte mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen...ich wollte es euch trotzdem erzählen. Nicht dass es zu Missverständnissen kommt, falls er doch ausflippt. Auch ohne Waffen kann das gruselig enden.“  
„Danke, dass du uns das erzählst, Starscream.“  
Der Decepticon nickte. Dann schaute er wieder zu den beiden rüber. Skywarp schlug sich ganz gut, dabei mochte er Nahkampf gar nicht so sehr. Gut war er darin trotzdem. Er war eine linke Sau. Hinterlistig und gemein. Gerade das kam ihm dabei sehr zugute.  
Optimus schaute den beiden auch zu. Dann sah er Starscream an.  
„Ich kenne euch kaum. Nur das, was man eben sieht und mitbekommt. Du warst früher auf der Station oder?“  
Starscream nickte.  
„War er auch dort?“ Optimus interessierte das wirklich. Die beiden waren Brüder. Skywarp hing an ihm wie sonstwas. Also war es eigentlich logisch, dass es so gewesen war. Umso mehr erstaunte ihn die Antwort.  
„Nein. War er nicht. Damals wusste ich nicht einmal, dass es ihn gibt.“  
Ratchet und Prime schauten ihn erstaunt an.  
Starscream sah zu Skywarp hin. Sollte er das erzählen?  
„Behaltet es für euch, okay? Ich erzähle das nur, damit ihr ihn ein klein wenig besser verstehen könnt...“  
„Es bleibt unter uns dreien. Versprochen.“ Prime meinte es Ernst. Starscream nickte schließlich.  
„Wir wurden gleichzeitig geboren, Brüder so eng sie nur sein können. Mich nahm einer der Wissenschaftler sofort mit, anscheinend der Meinung einen nützlichen Gehilfen formen zu können. Ihn ließ er zurück. Er brauchte keine zwei Neugeborenen. Ich kam auf die Station, er als … Abfall... in die Mine.“  
„Was?! Aber...“ Ratchet sprang fast auf vor Entrüstung. Die Minen waren ein Ort gewesen, der für Schwerverbrecher die letzte Station wurde. Einen Neugeborenen dorthin zu schicken...das war nicht nur ein Verbrechen sondergleichen, es war ein direktes Todesurteil.  
Starscream fuhr fort.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie er überlebt hat. Keine Ahnung. Geholfen hat ihm dort niemand, so viel kann sicher sein. Er spricht nicht darüber, nicht einmal mit mir. Ein einziges Mal hat er mir damals erzählt wo er gewesen war. Mehr auch nicht. Diesen Blick den er damals gehabt hatte, den vergesse ich nie.  
Tatsächlich getroffen haben wir uns erst sechshundert Jahre später. Meinen „Mentor“ hatte ich zu der Zeit längst durchschaut und mehr als über...Zu Forschungszwecken, wie er es nannte, flogen wir zum oberen Rand der Mine. Er wollte sich einfach nur ein paar Leichen von dort organisieren. Ein Mistkerl sondergleichen, mehr muss man zu dem Kerl nicht sagen.  
Wir wurden angegriffen, als wir dort waren. Etwas riss mich um und zu Boden, ihm wurde der Kopf abgerissen. Nun, geweint hab ich bestimmt nicht um ihn...und dann sah mir mein Bruder direkt in die Augen.“ Starscream hob eine Hand nah vor sein Gesicht.  
„So nah... Er war gekommen um zu töten, hielt inne und sah mich einfach nur an.“  
Starscream schwieg wieder einen Moment.  
„Es hat eine Woche gedauert, bis er mit mir gesprochen hat. Drei Wochen hat es gedauert ihm das Fliegen beizubringen. Er wusste einfach nicht, dass er das kann. Ich nahm ihn mit zur Station und ab da waren wir eigentlich immer zusammen, egal wo. Den Rest kennt ihr ja. Skywarp ist nicht verrückt. So kann man es nicht ausdrücken. Er ist anders. Er ist gemein, hinterlistig, ziemlich einfach gestrickt. Mit intelligenten Kontern kommt er nicht klar. Da haut er lieber direkt zu. Er hasst Veränderungen wie die Pest, braucht klare Ansagen um seine Kraft in eine sinnvolle Richtung zu lenken. Ohhhh...Megatron hat einmal den Fehler gemacht ihn allein auf eine echt beschissene Mission zu schicken...die sehr lange gedauert hat. Er war zwei Wochen unterwegs. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er eine halbe Stadt alleine auseinander genommen hat und Megatron eine gezimmert hat, als er zurück kam, noch dazu hat er sich bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang mit jedem geprügelt, der ihm zu nahe kam. Seitdem war er nicht mehr alleine unterwegs.“  
„Das...das erklärt einiges. Verflucht. So einen beschissenen Start ins Leben wünscht man echt niemandem.“ Ratchet schüttelte es richtig bei dem Gedanken.  
„Dass er das überlebt hat ist echt ein Wunder.“  
„Ein Wunder...vielleicht. Ich denke eher es war eine große Portion Raserei und seine angeborene Fähigkeit, die ihn haben überleben lassen. Versprecht mir nur ihm nicht zu sagen, dass ich euch das erzählt habe.“  
„Versprochen. Kein Wort davon. Wegen der Träume und der Sache mit dem Schlafwandeln spreche ich aber mit den anderen, damit sie auch Bescheid wissen. Ihr drei werdet sicherlich nicht ewig ohne Bewaffnung sein.“  
Jetzt schaute Starscream Optimus erstaunt an.  
„Nun, wenn ihr bei uns bleibt, dann sollt ihr auch etwas zu tun bekommen. Ich kann euch wohl kaum ein Leben lang hier auf der Basis festbinden, oder?“  
„Äh...wahrscheinlich nicht.“  
„Siehst du. Und ohne Waffen lasse ich euch drei da nicht raus, solange Megatron immer noch da draußen ist. Wir haben euch ja nicht umsonst wieder zusammengeflickt.“  
Starscream schmunzelte.  
„Nein. Wohl nicht.“  
„Whoooooop...nun liegt er unten.“ Ratchet zeigte zu den beiden rüber.  
Skywarp lag am Boden, Jazz über sich. Der Autobot drückte mit aller Kraft Skywarps Arme nach unten. Starscream schaute hin, machte sich aber keine Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Mit Recht.  
Skywarp zog die Knie an, trat Jazz gegen die Hüfte und zündete die Booster, die sich in dieser Gestalt unter seinen Füßen befanden. Jazz wurde von ihm weggeschleudert und landete auf dem Rasen.  
„Autsch.“ Ratchet duckte sich richtig. Das hatte bestimmt weh getan.  
„Jetzt könnt ihr sehen, was ich vorhin gemeint habe. Schaut ihn an.“ sagte Starscream und meinte Skywarp.  
Der Decepticon sprang mit einem Satz wieder auf die Füße. Er grinste. Ein richtig fieses Grinsen. Seine Augen waren viel heller als sonst. Er beugte sich etwas vor, ging in Angriffshaltung und stürzte sich regelrecht auf Jazz. Optimus schaute noch perplex zu, da rannte Starscream schon rüber und zog die beiden zusammen mit Blackout auseinander. Blackout half Jazz, während Starscream seinen Bruder bremste.  
„Ey! Es ist gut du hast ja gewonnen! Komm mal wieder runter!“  
Er klebte Skywarp eine um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen und bekam die dann auch.  
„Hm?“  
„Ich sagte es langt! Hast gewonnen. Wieder anwesend?“  
Skywarp nickte, schaute zu Jazz rüber.  
„Tut´s weh?“  
„Ich geb dir gleich „tut´s weh“! Komm doch her, duuu...!“  
„Schluss jetzt! Es reicht! Ihr müsst euch nicht unnötig streiten. Das Training war gut, jetzt ist es vorbei.“ Optimus trat zwischen die zwei. So kehrte tatsächlich Ruhe ein.  
Starscream schob Skywarp auf Seite und setzte sich mit ihm hin.  
„Die Wurftechnik vom Anfang...die hast du dir bei Sideswipe abgeguckt, oder?“  
Skywarp grinste.  
„Jupp...nicht schlecht, oder?“  
„Echt nicht schlecht. Musst du mir mal bei Gelegenheit zeigen.“  
„Mach ich gerne. Mh. War´s spannend beim Großen?“, Sky nickte zu Optimus rüber.  
„War ganz interessant. Vielleicht kann ich Ratchet ab und an aushelfen. Wäre mal wieder ganz nett was anderes außer Erkundungsflüge zu machen.“  
„Bestimmt. Und Ratchet ist echt okay.“  
„Ist er. Geht´s wieder?“  
Skywarp nickte.  
„Entschuldige...war ein bisschen zu wild.“  
„Schon okay. Sag mal...kannst du es dir wirklich vorstellen hier zu bleiben? Bei ihnen?“  
Skywarp sah zu Prime und Ratchet rüber die mit Jazz zurück zum Hangar gingen.  
„Denke schon. Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diesen dummen Krieg. Der führt zu nichts, außer zu Leichen. Cybertron ist Geschichte. Nicht mal Megatron kann daran etwas ändern. Irgendwann muss es doch auch mal weiter gehen, oder?“  
„Muss es.“ Starscream lächelte und legte einen Arm um ihn. Solch weise Worte von seinem Bruder, irgendwie süß.  
Dann schaute er auf. Am Hangar kam Bewegung in die Menschen. Und auch in die Autobots. Optimus wank ihnen zu, sie sollten rüber kommen.  
„Da ist was im Busch. Komm.“  
Die zwei liefen los.  
Kapitel 7  
7  
Jetfire suchte noch immer. Er wollte nicht aufgeben und auf seiner Liste fehlten immer noch sieben Decepticons von denen niemand wusste, wo sie waren. Solange er nicht zumindest Einzelteile von ihnen fand würde er nicht aufhören zu suchen.  
Endlich entdeckte er dann wieder einen Signaturrest. Der schwachen Spur folgend flog er hinaus in die Wüste. Auf einem Salzsee sah er dann verwitterte Spuren, flog ihnen nach. Da lag er. Von Salz und Sand bedeckt. Ein Jet. Mitten in der Wüste. Jetfire landete und ließ seine sechs Begleiter aussteigen. Die Ketten wurden montiert, sie warteten nicht lange, oder sahen nach. Sie machten ihn an den Ketten fest, die Soldaten stiegen wieder ein und Jetfire hob den Jet vorsichtig hoch, legte sofort die schnellste Route zur Basis fest und flog los. Erst unterwegs funkten sie NEST an.

„Was ist denn los?“ Starscream schaute Optimus an, als sie am Hangar ankamen.  
„Jetfire hat jemanden gefunden. Er bringt ihn gerade her, in zehn Minuten sind sie da.“  
„Was? Wen?!“ Skywarp guckte ihn an, voller Hoffnung.  
„Soweit ich ihn verstanden habe Thundercracker.“  
Starscream packte zu, als Skywarp aufspringen und dem Autobot entgegen fliegen wollte.  
„DU bleibst hier!“  
„Aber...aber...“  
„Kein aber! BLACKOUT! Nimm ihn mit! Ab zum Hangar!“  
„Wieso?!“  
„Darum! Hau ab! Ich sag dir schon bescheid sobald ich was weiß!“  
Blackout griff sich Skywarp und zog ihn zeternd und schimpfend mit sich mit zum Hangar zurück.  
Starscream war selbst fix und fertig, riss sich mühsam zusammen. Aber Skywarp wäre hier wirklich keine Hilfe gewesen, eher im Gegenteil.  
Dann sahen sie Jetfire am Himmel und die Fracht, die unter ihm hing.

Skywarp war kaum zu bändigen. Er wollte nicht rumsitzen und abwarten, er wollte wissen was los war! Ihr dritter Mann war wieder da und er durfte nicht mal schauen wie´s ihm ging! Blackout hatte seine liebe Mühe damit ihn im Hangar zu halten. Bumblebee kam mit Steve zu ihnen rüber um zu schauen ob sie ihm vielleicht helfen konnten. Als sie rein kamen und sahen, dass die zwei sich fast schon prügelten, blieb Steve lieber stehen. Bee war da mutiger, ging zu den zweien rüber und drosch Skywarp mächtig eine gegen die Rübe.  
„EY! Reiß dich mal zusammen! Was willst du da drüben denn machen außer den beiden im Weg rum stehen? Dann könnten sie ihm nicht richtig helfen, schon mal daran gedacht?“  
Skywarp wollte den kleinen, gelben Gnom für die Schelle erst anfallen, trat dann aber doch auf die Bremse. Bumblebee hatte ja recht. Frustriert und vor Sorge halb irre setzte er sich hin.  
Bumblebee schwenkte sofort von Schimpfen um auf helfen, setzte sich vor ihn.  
„Ich weiß, das ist gerade richtig Kacke. Aber du kannst da drüben nichts ausrichten. Wir warten hier, die beiden kriegen das schon hin. Okay?“  
Skywarp schnaubte entnervt, nickte dann aber, drosch dennoch einmal richtig hart die Faust auf den Boden um die Anspannung irgendwo hin zu bekommen. Im Asphalt prangte danach ein ordentliches Loch.

Bee ging nicht darauf ein, kramte die Schachfiguren von Steve zu ihnen rüber und baute das Feld auf, Blackout machte Radio an und Steve traute sich dann auch langsam näher.  
Schach spielen war gerade zwar nicht wirklich das, was Skywarp tun wollte, aber er tat es dennoch und kam ganz, ganz langsam wieder ein bisschen runter. Trotz allem schaute er immer wieder zur Tür hin, war hochgradig angespannt und schien die ganze Zeit kurz vorm explodieren zu sein.  
Blackout machte sich immer mehr Sorgen deswegen, so sehr sie auch versuchten ihn abzulenken.  
Dann, endlich, nach fast vier Stunden kam Starscream in den Hangar rein. Skywarp sprang schier auf, als hätte er auf einer Sprungfeder gesessen.  
„Wie geht’s ihm?“ Er stand da, zitterte richtig.  
Starscream nickte und kam zu ihm rüber.  
„Er lebt. War so gut wie leer, ist aber wohl ziemlich schnell in Stasis gegangen. Typisch er. Berechnend wie immer. Die Schusswunde ist übel aber das kriegen wir wieder hin. Er lädt jetzt erstmal langsam auf und dann schauen wir weiter...musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Der wird wieder.“  
Dem Decepticon fiel fast hörbar ein Stein vom Herzen. Er plumste glatt wieder auf den Boden, saß da und wusste grad nicht ob er weinen sollte oder nicht.  
„Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich. Keine Sorge. Ein paar Tage, dann sollte er aufwachen.“ Starscream kniete sich vor Skywarp hin und knuffte ihn sachte gegen die Brust.  
„Beruhig dich wieder, okay? Ich hab´s nicht böse gemeint, aber du hättest echt nur im Weg gestanden und alle verrückt gemacht.“  
„Schon okay...weiß ich ja...“  
Lächelnd schrubbte Starscream ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf.  
„Ich hab schon nachgefragt...Lust eine Runde zu fliegen?“  
Wieder nickte Skywarp und ging mit ihm raus. Zusammen starteten die beiden und drehten ein paar sehr große Runden um die Basis herum. Starscream ließ sich auch zu einigen Stunts mitreißen. Alles...Hauptsache Skywarp beruhigte sich.

In dieser Nacht verlor der Stützpunkt einen Jeep.  
Starscream schrak hoch, als es draußen schepperte und stürzte nach draußen, als er sah, dass Skywarp nicht im Hangar war. Er schlafwandelte tatsächlich, hatte einen Wagen der in der Nähe ihres Hangars geparkt gewesen war genommen und mal eben hundert Meter weit in den Zaun am Rand der Landebahn geworfen.  
„Oh Schei....“ Schnell lief er zu ihm hin und warf ihn zu Boden, knallte ihm eine und weckte ihn damit wieder auf.  
„Ey komm schon! Aufwachen!“  
„Hn....was issn los? Wieso haust du mich denn?“  
„Du schlafwandelst!“  
Skywarp schaute erschrocken von links nach rechts, dann kam die Panik. Er erinnerte sich auch an das letzte Mal. Auf der anderen Seite am Haupthangar kam auch schon Bewegung in die Leute. Jazz und Bumblebee waren als erste bei ihnen. Zum Glück wussten sie aber schon Bescheid und sahen den panischen Blick von Skywarp, der immer noch auf dem Rücken am Boden lag.  
„Oha....Schlechte Träume?“ fragte Bee.  
„Ganz schlechte! Du hast nicht zufällig ein paar echt gute Ketten zur Hand?“ fragte Starscream und stand auf, zog seinen Bruder auf die Füße.  
„Ähm.....“ Skywarp schaute zu dem im Zaun hängenden Jeep rüber.  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf, kann passieren. Und er ist ja nicht ganz kaputt.“  
Starscream war gerade echt überfordert. Wohin mit dem Kerl? Schließlich schob er ihn zum Hangar zurück und rein, hoffte einfach mal, dass er nicht noch einmal so loslegte.  
Blackout blieb kurz draußen bei den beiden Autobots.  
„Wenns schlimmer wird ketten wir ihn an. Versprochen.“  
„So ein Unsinn. Das passiert bestimmt...“, Jazz sah Blackouts Blick. „Oh...du meinst das ernst, oder?“  
„Todernst.“  
„Oha. Na...hoffen wir dass es nicht dazu kommt.“  
In dieser Nacht geschah nichts mehr. Dennoch war das Problem da.  
Starscream war das wirklich unangenehm. Auch und vor allem weil ihm einfach keine Lösung dazu einfiel.  
Er war wieder bei Ratchet, half dabei die Verletzungen von Thundercracker zu behandeln.  
Ratchet bemerkte, wie tief in Gedanken er war.  
„Er braucht eine Aufgabe. Was zu tun. Die ganze Zeit hier rumsitzen und eigentlich nur zuschauen...das ist nichts für ihn.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber was willst du ihm denn zu tun geben?“  
„Da finden wir schon was. Ich red nachher mal mit Optimus und den anderen. Ihr seid Seeker. Ihr solltet vielleicht einfach wieder das machen, was ihr wirklich gut könnt.“

Skywarp blieb im Hangar. Ihm war das total unangenehm was in der Nacht passiert war und so kam er nun gar nicht mehr raus. Blackout half auf der Basis wieder ein bisschen mit, behielt ihn aber im Auge.  
Nach zwei Tagen holte Starscream ihn dann rüber zur Krankenstation. Thundercracker war aufgewacht und hatte bereits ein paar lange Gespräche hinter sich. Nun durfte Skywarp auch endlich hallo sagen. Das tat er. Ziemlich zurückhaltend, ganz anderes als erwartet. Starscream hatte Thundercracker bereits erzählt was gerade abging und der verstand das natürlich viel schneller als die Autobots oder Menschen.  
„Schön euch beide zu sehen, echt mal...“  
Er knuffte Skywarp leicht gegen den Arm.  
„Hey...lass den Kopf nicht so hängen, das steht dir überhaupt nicht. Hast dich gut geschlagen damals...“  
Skywarp hob den Blick und sah ihn an. Das aus seinem Mund.  
„Danke. Du aber auch.“ er blieb verdächtig still, setzte sich zu Starscream dazu und hörte den beiden zu während sie sich unterhielten. Starscream beantwortete Thundercrackers Fragen so gut er konnte und erzählte ihm auch, was sie bisher hier so angestellt hatten. Thundercracker musste sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, aber Starscreams Entscheidung hier zu bleiben teilte er durchaus. Als Optimus später zu ihnen rein kam dankte er ihm erst einmal für die Hilfe.  
„Schon gut. Wie geht es dir denn?“  
„Wird schon. Die paar Kratzer bringen mich nicht um.“  
Optimus lächelte. Gesunder Optimismus.  
„Starscream hat mit dir schon gesprochen, oder?“  
„Hat er...nun...wenn ich darf würde ich auch gerne hier bleiben. Keine Ahnung ob es euch etwas nützt oder nicht, aber ich würds gerne zumindest versuchen.“  
„Angebot angenommen. Jetzt wirst du aber erst mal wieder richtig fit.“ Optimus wollte das Gespräch nicht weiter vertiefen, ihm fiel der völlig stille Skywarp durchaus auf und anscheinend wollte Starscream ihn unter vier Augen sprechen. Er ging also wieder hinaus, Starscream folgte kurz darauf.  
„Was war neulich Nacht los?“  
„Er hat geschlafwandelt. Jetzt ist er völlig fertig weil er sich an damals erinnert. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung wie ich ihm helfen soll, außer ihn nachts anketten.“  
„Würde es helfen wenn er sich mal mehr bewegen kann als hundert Meter Rollfeld hin und her?“  
„Sicher..aber wie? Klar kann er jeden Tag zig Runden hin und her fliegen, das lastet ihn aber nicht aus...“  
„Jetfire ist noch hier. Er will aber immer noch weiter suchen, gerade jetzt, wo er wieder jemanden lebend gefunden hat. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr drei ihn dabei unterstützt? Ihr seid schneller als er und mit je einem Piloten an Bord plus die Scanner der Menschen, die übrigens selbst bei feinen Spuren Energon anschlagen, wärt ihr bei der Suche echt eine Hilfe.“  
„Echt nettes Angebot...aber erstens kriegen mich keine zehn Energontanks da raus ohne meine Waffen, zweitens kriegst DU es nicht hin, dass ER einen Piloten mitnimmt. Im Leben nicht! Niemals! Und das garantiere ich dir.“  
Optimus nickte.  
„Das mit den Waffen weiß ich. Ich denke aber ich kann euch mittlerweile genug vertrauen sie euch zurück zu geben. Wobei Ratchet die Idee hatte bei Skywarp eine Art Totmann Schalter einzubauen um seine zumindest nachts zu deaktivieren. Nicht dass er schlafwandelt und hat scharfe Munition am Leib.“  
„Die Idee halte ich für sehr gut.“  
„Na fein. Dann machen wir das so. Morgen kriegt Thundercracker sein Upgrade und ihr eure Waffen zurück. Jetfire will nachmittags wieder los.“  
Starscream schaute ihn an. Sprachlos.  
„Und die Sache mit dem Piloten?“  
„Da lass ich mir was einfallen.“

Nach dem gelungenen Upgrade war Skywarp ziemlich verwirrt, als er auf einmal seine Waffensysteme zurück bekam. Auch Starscream und Blackout bekamen ihre wieder.  
Jetfire kam aus dem Hangar, streckte sich und transformierte auf dem Rollfeld, ließ seine sechs Mann Crew einsteigen. Starscream kam zu seinem Bruder und schaute ihn an.  
„Wir fliegen mit und helfen ihm suchen.“  
„Ernsthaft?“  
„Ernsthaft. Blackout bleibt hier. Allerdings...wir nehmen je einen Piloten mit.“  
Mitch kam in seiner Fliegerkluft raus und stellte sich neben Starscream.  
Hatch, einer ihrer abendlichen Lagerfeuerkumpel ging zu Thundercracker.  
Skywarp bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihm war das so zuwider, man konnte regelrecht spüren wie um ihn herum die Luft gefror als er begriff worauf das hier hinauslief.  
„niemals“ seine Stimme war eisig, er fixierte Starscream mit seinem Blick.  
„Komm schon. Ist für eine gute Sache und garantiert nicht so schlimm wie du denkst.“  
„n.i.e.m.a.l.s.!“  
Optimus kam nach draußen und schaute sich die Bande an. Dann trat er neben Skywarp, der wie erwartet reagierte.  
„Ohne lass ich dich nicht fliegen. Ganz einfach. Ich denke aber das sollte kein Problem sein.“  
Skywarp zischte ihn regelrecht an.  
„denkst DU!“, da packte Optimus seinen Kopf und drehte ihn nach links, ließ ihn runter gucken. Vor ihm stand Steve in Pilotenmontur.  
„Auch nicht mit dem da?“, fragte Optimus. Natürlich würde er Skywarp nicht irgendeinen Menschen aufdrängen, Skywarp kam mit Menschen nahezu null zurecht. Bis auf diesen einen hier, der es geschafft hatte ihn aus der tiefsten Depression zu zerren.  
„äh...“  
Steve schaute ihn an.  
„Versuchs zumindest mal. Ich sitz echt nur da und quatsch dich voll. Wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin.“  
Jetzt war Skywarp zu verwirrt um sauer zu sein, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Äh, du quatschst mich voll und bist gleichzeitig unsichtbar...daaaaa passt was nicht zusammen.“  
Steve musste lachen.  
„Stimmt, erwischt. Och komm schon Skywarp! Versuchs...nur eine Runde über den Platz. Wenn du danach immer noch nicht willst...na dann bleibst du halt hier.“  
Skywarp murrte, hin und her gerissen. Starscream und Thundercracker transformierten und ließen ihre Piloten einsteigen, warteten auf seine Reaktion. Schließlich trat Skywarp gefrustet auf den Boden, transformierte und riss das Cockpit so hart auf, dass es fast hinten wieder aufschlug. Aber er machte es auf, ließ Steve einsteigen. Die Anspannung war spürbar. Steve nutzte es auf gar keinen Fall aus, dass Skywarp sich hierzu durchrang. Er stieg ein, setzte sich, legte die Gurte an und klappte den Laptop auf, den sie mit der Scansoftware gefüttert hatten. Den Sender dazu bekam Skywarp an die Seite des Cockpits montiert. Er schloss die Scheibe wieder, ein feines Beben lief durch das Metall. Steve spürte es genau und die Triebwerke liefen noch gar nicht. Skywarp zitterte vor Anspannung. Das hier war für den Decepticon schier die Hölle.  
„Hey...ehrlich ich mache nichts hier drin. Versprochen. Wir kriegen das hin zusammen, da bin ich ganz sicher.“  
„Mhhmpf.....“

Jetfire startete zuerst, gefolgt von Starscream und Thundercracker. Skywarp folgte als Letzter, sich mühsam benehmend damit Steve nicht gleich beim Start zu Bruch ging. Ihm gefiel das überhaupt nicht aber er versuchte es.  
Steve war irgendwie stolz auf ihn. Nach all der Zeit konnte man schon sagen, dass sie sich etwas angefreundet hatten. Alle anderen Menschen sah Skywarp mit dem Arsch nicht an, ihn jedoch schon, fast auf Augenhöhe sogar. Womit er sich das verdient hatte wusste er nicht, er hielt aber in Ehren, dass es so war.  
Jetfire meldete sich per Funk.  
„Ich schicke euch die Daten durch von den Gebieten, die ich schon abgesucht habe. Ich schlage eine Rastersuche vor, mit je fünf Meilen Abstand zwischen uns. So schaffen wir mehr Fläche.“  
„Klingt gut. So machen wir´s.“ meldete sich Starscream zu Wort.  
Skywarp kam in ihrer Rastersuche an den äußersten Rand, dann Starscream, Thundercracker und Jetfire. So begannen sie die Suche erneut, diesmal zu viert.  
Skywarp war nervös. Spürbar nervös und je weiter sie flogen umso deutlicher wurde das. Er sprach so gut wie gar nicht.  
„Hey...bin ich so schlimm?“  
„Hm? Nein. Entschuldige...nein das...ist nicht wegen dir.“  
Steve schaute in den Himmel.  
„Du fürchtest auf ihn zu treffen, oder?“  
„Hältst du das für feige?“  
„Nein, kein bisschen. Ich scheiß mir in die Hose wenn ich nur daran denke, dass es passieren könnte. Aber seit damals hat niemand eine Spur von ihm gesehen. Wieso sollte das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren, wenn wir hier rumfliegen?“  
„Hast ja recht. Trotzdem. Naaaaargh...hast du Musik dabei?“  
Steve lächelte.  
„Klar doch. Metal?“  
„Jederzeit.“  
Der Soldat suchte kurz auf dem Laptop und warf dann ordentlichen Metal rein. Skywarp war sofort zufrieden und entspannte sich wieder ein bisschen, während er die Scanner heiß laufen ließ und schließlich leise mitsang.

Sie flogen acht Stunden lang so weiter, suchten dann einen gemeinsamen Platz um die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Die Decepticons landeten so vorsichtig es eben ging auf freiem Feld und ließen erst einmal ihre Piloten raus.  
Skywarp bekam von Starscream einen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
„Hat doch gut geklappt, oder? Geht´s wieder oder immer noch sauer?“  
„Geht...Nerv nicht.“ murrte Skywarp, setzte sich dann hin. Er behielt auch hier den Himmel im Auge. Die Jungs setzten sich zusammen, machten ein kleines Lagerfeuer und sich dann ihr Abendessen heiß, umringt von den vier Transformern. Skywarp legte sich seitlich hin und bildete so eine richtige Windschutzwand für das Feuer. Er schaute Steve beim kochen zu. Typische Militär EPA. Ziemlich interessiert schaute er zu wie Steve ein Tütchen nach dem anderen aufmachte, kochte oder sonstwie zubereitete.  
„Ziemlich viel Gefrickel, oder?“  
„Stimmt. Aber dafür halten die Dinger jahrelang und lassen sich einfach transportieren.“  
„Mh...trotzdem fürchterlich umständlich.“  
Der Decepticon schaute ihm weiter zu, fand das anscheinend ziemlich interessant. Allzu viel wusste er über Menschen ja noch nicht. Okay sie bestanden nicht aus Metall, das war klar. Sie aßen komisches Zeug, das war auch klar. Sie mussten täglich schlafen, das wusste er auch und mittlerweile machten sie das sogar nach, obwohl sie selbst nicht jeden Tag schlafen mussten. Es war einfach praktisch gewesen sich dem Rhythmus der Basis anzupassen und anfangs hatte Skywarp den Schlaf auch echt gebraucht.  
„Was ist das jetzt?“  
„Das hier ist Kaffee, das da Gulasch mit Kartoffeln. Nja... sowas Ähnliches zumindest. Die Päckchen hier sind für´s Frühstück gedacht. Da sind Cracker drin, staubtrocken aber ausreichend. Es ist halt für den Einsatz gedacht.“  
„Mh... klingt nicht wirklich toll.“  
„Wenn du magst zeig ich dir auf dem Stützpunkt mal wie man was richtig Gutes kocht. Kannst es zwar nicht essen aber wenn du mal zuschauen magst.“  
„Klar, gerne.“  
Skywarp machte leise Musik an und schaute wieder in den Himmel. Alles blieb ruhig, die Jungs aßen was, sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und die Menschen legten sich dann schlafen. Starscream und Jetfire besprachen leise die weitere Route für den nächsten Tag und Skywarp unterhielt sich mit Thundercracker ein bisschen. Ganz leise um niemanden zu wecken.  
„Du hast auch die ganze Zeit Angst, dass er plötzlich auftaucht, oder?“ fragte der blaue Decepticon.  
„Hmhm... hab ich. Ich weiß seit damals ist nichts zu sehen oder zu hören gewesen, aber ich bin sicher er ist da irgendwo. Ich bin auch ganz sicher, dass ich nicht rausfinden will wo.“  
„Geht mir genauso. Das eine Mal hat gereicht. Aber mal hypothetisch... was machen wir wenn er wirklich wieder auftaucht?“  
Skywarp schaute zu seinem Bruder rüber, zu Jetfire, den Menschen.  
„Dann schießen wir ihn über den Haufen mit allem was wir haben. Ich verlier keinen Freund mehr. Nicht einen. Nicht wegen ihm.“  
Thundercracker schaute ihn an, lächelte. Da war er wieder der alte Kampfgeist.  
„Gut gesprochen, Sky. Ich bin auf jeden Fall an deiner Seite.“  
Die zwei knufften die Fäuste aneinander. Keiner von ihnen wollte noch einmal mitansehen müssen, wie ihre Freunde starben. Nicht durch diesen Irren.  
„Ich hoffe einfach nur dass ihm der Saft ausgegangen ist und er irgendwo im Nichts verrottet und uns in Ruhe lässt.“

Die Nacht blieb ruhig. Im Morgengrauen standen die Soldaten wieder auf und Skywarp machte das Lagerfeuer wieder an. Der Decepticon stand auf und ging ein Stück, schaute sich die Umgebung an. Viel zu sehen gab es hier nicht. Steppe, Sand, ab und zu ein dürrer Baum und ein paar Felsen, knapp zehn Meilen entfernt ein paar niedrige Berge. Er sah einen Falken am Himmel, schaute ihm kurz zu. Dann drehte er sich nach links. Da war was. Er warf die Sensoren an, schaute konzentriert zu einem Hang etwa eine Meile entfernt. Dann ging er los.  
Thundercracker bemerkte die Veränderung und dass Skywarp auf etwas zuging. Auch er aktivierte seine Scanner und entdeckte was ihn so interessierte. Eine sehr schwache Signatur. Kaum wahrnehmbar. Aus der Luft hätten sie sie wahrscheinlich übersehen. Er stand auf und folgte Skywarp, die Waffe im Anschlag.  
Die anderen waren nun auch darauf aufmerksam geworden, Starscream stand auf, Jetfire ebenso. Sie blieben aber bei den Menschen.

Sky kletterte den Hang runter und schaute sich um, suchte die Quelle. Irgendwie kam ihm das Signal bekannt vor...Da fiel es ihm ein!  
Leise pfiff er drei Mal und wartete. Thundercracker blieb oben am Rand stehen und schaute ihm zu.  
Es dauerte einen Moment dann kam ein Fiepen aus dem Gestrüpp in der Senke.  
Skywarp pfiff noch einmal.  
Kurz darauf kam ein stählerner Panther aus dem Unkraut gehumpelt, fiepte leise und kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Heeeeeey... Oh weia, Ravage...komm her du.“ Skywarp ging ihm entgegen und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Der kleine Decepticon hatte eine ziemlich üble Wunde im linken Hinterbein und eine am Rücken. Er schien richtig froh zu sein, sie zu sehen. Skywarp trug ihn den Hang hinauf zu Thundercracker und ging mit ihm zurück zu den anderen. Ravage ließ den Kopf hängen, guckte erst wieder hoch, als Skywarp sich mit ihm hinsetzte. Starscream schaute sich sofort die Wunde an und fing an sie zu versorgen.  
„Dass du hier draußen rumläufst, hast du uns landen sehen?“  
Der Panther purrte leise. Er war die ganze Nacht auf ihr Lager zugehumpelt, in der Hoffnung sie zu erreichen, bevor sie wieder los flogen.  
Skywarp ließ ihn ein bisschen Energon aus seiner Handfläche trinken während Starscream das Bein soweit in Ordnung brachte, dass er wieder besser laufen konnte. Die Soldaten schauten zu, fasziniert davon dass der hier nicht sprechen konnte. Trotzdem verstanden die Transformer, was er sagte. Allerdings war das gerade nicht viel, denn Ravage schlief in Skywarps Armen ein.  
Jetfire meldete ihren Fund an die Basis und auch, dass sie gleich weitersuchen würden und ihn mitnahmen. Von Optimus kam das okay dafür.

Drei Stunden später ging es weiter. Ravage schaffte es zu transformieren und flog bei Skywarp in Kassettenform mit. Die meiste Zeit schlief er einfach.  
„Der kleine Kerl. So weit alleine gelaufen, mit dem Bein. Autsch.“  
„Jetzt hat er es geschafft. Sag mal, sprechen kann er nicht?“  
„Nicht so wie wir gerade, aber wir verstehen ihn trotzdem. Ist quasi einfach eine andere Sprache. Glaub mir er kann ganz schön quasseln wenn er will.“ Skywarp kicherte.  
Sie flogen wieder auf den richtigen Abstand zum nächsten und begannen erneut zu suchen.  
Kapitel 8  
8  
Ravage schlief ziemlich lange. Er lag auf dem hinteren Sitz in Skywarps Cockpit, wachte erst vier Stunden später wieder auf. Steve bemerkte es, hörte das leise murren und dann das Transformationsgeräusch. In Pantherform rollte sich der Decepticon auf dem Sitz ein und schaute skeptisch den Menschen vor sich an. Skywarp flog ruhig weiter, fing dann an dem kleinen Decepticon zu erklären was Phase war. Probleme schien Ravage damit keine zu haben, einzig den Menschen ließ er nicht aus den Augen.  
Steve wurde ein bisschen unruhig mit einem Panther im Nacken. Was Skywarp irgendwie amüsierte.  
Jetfire meldete sich dann mit einer weiteren Signatur. Sofort drehten die anderen drei bei und flogen zu seiner Position, landeten und machten sich auf die Suche. Wiesen, Wald und ein paar Städte, weit auseinander liegend. Starscream und Skywarp durchsuchten das Waldstück, Ravage wiselte zwischen den Bäumen hin und her, fauchte dann laut, als er etwas entdeckt hatte und kam aufgeregt zu den beiden zurück.  
Sie ließen sich die Stelle zeigen und fanden ein Stück Arm. Starscream wurde fast schlecht bei dem Anblick und sie gingen weiter.  
An einem Bach fanden sie dann den Besitzer des Arms. Ravage war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Berechtigt. Sein Partner lag hier herum.  
„Starscream hier, wir haben ihn gefunden.“  
Jetfire meldete sich zurück.  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg.“  
Als sie schließlich alle dort waren gruben sie aus, was von Soundwave übrig war.  
Drei Jahre lag er hier. Auf seinem Körper wuchs mittlerweile Moos, ein kleiner Baum ebenso. Starscream wischte das Zeug beiseite und schaute vorsichtig nach ob hier noch etwas zu machen war.  
„Er ist in Stasis.“  
„Hängt die Ketten an, holen wir ihn hier raus.“  
Jetfire und die Soldaten arbeiteten schnell. Keine zehn Minuten dauerte es den Decepticon an den Ketten zu befestigen und transportierbar zu machen. Den Arm sammelte Starscream ein und nahm ihn mit. Ravage winselte nur noch und war kaum wieder an Bord zu bekommen. Er wollte bei ihm bleiben, was im Flug natürlich nicht ging.  
Die Seeker eskortierten Jetfire nun zurück zur Basis, landeten dort und ließen die Menschen aussteigen. Ravage stieg auch aus und rannte gleich wieder zurück zu Jetfire, was spontan einiges an Aufregung auslöste. Skywarp folgte ihm gleich und hielt ihn davon ab zu sehr zu stören, als Ratchet und Starscream die Ketten abmachten und Soundwaves Überreste in den Hangar brachten.  
„Da kannst du erstmal nicht mit rein, komm her hier. Du machst den Leuten Angst Ravage.“  
Er hob ihn hoch und trug ihn zu ihrem Hangar und Blackout rüber.  
Ravage sprang auf Blackouts Schoß und schleckte ihm hysterisch das ganze Gesicht ab, so sehr freute er sich ihn zu sehen. Blackout ließ ihn, war bald ziemlich beschlabbert und streichelte den Panther beruhigend.  
„Ist ja gut Kleiner, reg dich ab. Lass die beiden mal machen, bestimmt kriegen die ihn wieder hin.“

Starscream kam später zu ihnen und setzte sich dazu. Ravage sprang sofort auf seinen Schoß und schaute ihn schier verzweifelt an.  
„Keine Sorge er wird wieder. Dauert ein bisschen aber das kriegen wir hin. Er hat ein paar fiese Treffer abbekommen, keine Energie mehr, aber das wird.“ Fiepend legte sich der Panther in seinem Schoß hin und rollte sich ein.

Die Suche ging weiter, jetzt ohne Starscream, der in der Basis blieb und half Soundwave wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen.  
Sie fanden allerdings nichts. Soundwave hatte noch Laserbeak dabei gehabt, ebenso in Stasis verfallen wie er selbst, allerdings unverletzt.

Es dauerte fast zwei Wochen, ehe Soundwave wieder wach und auf den Beinen war und noch einmal zwei Tage ehe die anderen Decepticons ihm alles erzählt hatten und er nicht mehr panisch bei jedem Autobot den er sah zusammenzuckte. Ravage war kaum zu halten als er endlich zu ihm durfte und Laserbeak war, was die Neuigkeiten, dass sie nun mit den Autobots zusammenarbeiteten anging, deutlich entspannter als alle anderen bisher. Ihm war das scheißegal. Hauptsache es schoss keiner mehr auf ihn und seinen Partner.

Ein Jahr verging auf dem Stützpunkt. Es wurde kein lebender Decepticon mehr gefunden. Die, die noch lebten arrangierten sich auf der Basis allmählich mit der neuen Situation.  
Starscream und Ratchet arbeiteten zusammen, nicht nur in der Versorgung der Anderen, sondern auch in der Entwicklung. Sie fummelten aktuell an einer Vorrichtung herum, mit der Optimus über lange Distanzen würde fliegen können und das nicht so wacklig wie mit dem ersten Jetpack.

Blackout übernahm einiges an Truppentransporten für die Menschen und Erkundungsflüge über Krisengebieten. Er war dabei von sehr großem Nutzen, da er einfach autonom agieren konnte und sehr gründlich war.  
Skywarp und Thundercracker halfen bei der Ausbildung neuer Piloten. Sie spielten die Sparringspartner für Trainingsflüge der Menschen, zeigten diesen auch ein paar Tricks, die auch die regulären Maschinen schaffen konnten. Bald waren sie fester Bestandteil der Pilotenausbildung hier auf der NEST Basis und auch von außerhalb kamen Piloten zum Training und für die Ausbildung hierher.  
Soundwave unterstützte die Menschen ebenfalls in Krisenregionen. Spionage war sein Hauptbetätigungsfeld und seine beiden Begleiter dabei wahre Künstler.  
Eines Abends waren alle zusammen wieder in der Basis und saßen beisammen, Bumblebee, Optimus , Jazz und Sideswipe hatten sich mit dazu gesetzt und auch die Soldaten waren wieder mit dabei. Ravage verfiel seiner katzigen Ader, als Mitch mit seinem Lagerfeuerstock über ihm hin und her wedelte. Der Panther rollte auf den Rücken und tatschte mit der Pranke nach dem Stock.  
Starscream schaute lächelnd zu. Gerade die Kleinen von Soundwave neigten dazu Eigenschaften ihrer Formen anzunehmen und auszuleben. Laserbeak konnte zwar ganz normal sprechen, krächzte aber auch oft einfach nur herum und putzte sich manchmal auf irgendeinem Dach hockend das metallene Gefieder. Sah mitunter zu lustig aus.  
Ravage ließ wenn er nicht darüber nachdachte die Katze in sich raushängen. Einmal hatte Soundwave um ihn zu ärgern ein Wollknäuel in Übergröße aus alten Kabeln gebastelt und ihm hingeschmissen. Hatte sofort funktioniert, der Panther hatte sich hingeworfen und das Ding hin und her gerollt, völlig darauf fixiert.  
Skywarp streckte sich am Feuer aus, legte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme und schaute zu den Sternen hoch, wippte mit dem Fuß zur Musik. Optimus schaute von einem zum anderen, dann zu dem Hangar. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das nicht.  
„Sagt mal, hättet ihr Lust das Ding da ein wenig umzubauen? Ihr seid mittlerweile zu siebt, schon eine ganze Weile hier und haust immer noch in einem zu kleinen, leeren Hangar.“  
Starscream schaute das Gebäude an.  
„Hm. Könnte man schon was draus machen.“  
„N kleines bisschen erweitern vielleicht?“ warf Soundwave ein, mit einem Blick auf Skywarp.  
Dem würde er als erstes ein eigenes Zimmer bauen einfach nur damit eine Wand zwischen ihnen war wenn Skywarp schlief. Der schnarchte zum durchdrehen regelmäßig unregelmäßig. Wenn wenigstens der Ton gleichmäßig wäre, aber nein! Mal da, mal nicht, mit Aussetzern, mal laut, mal leise... Soundwave war schon drauf und dran ihn heimlich im Schlaf zu erschießen!  
Optimus wusste von der Schnarcherei und musste losprusten, als er Soundwaves Seitenblick auf Skywarp sah.  
„Von mir aus könnt ihr das ganze Feld hier voll bauen, nur nicht weiter nach oben. Aber klar, erweitern klingt nach einer guten Idee. Material könnt ihr euch von uns holen, es ist genug da.“  
Ravage sprang aufgeregt um sie herum. Das gefiel ihm! Endlich ein richtiges Zuhause! Soundwave öffnete seine Deckklappe und holte ein Kabelknäuel raus, warf es dem Panther vor die Füße. Der fiel sofort drauf rein und rollte das Ding zwischen ihnen begeistert wie ein kleiner Welpe hin und her. Starscream und Thundercracker prusteten los.  
„Okay, dann steht der Plan. Bauen wir das Ding um.“ Blackout grinste und freute sich schon darauf.

Gleich am nächsten Tag legten die sieben dann los. Was genau sie anbauen und umbauen würden blieb ein Geheimnis, aber abgesehen von in die Höhe durften sie ja. Und bauen konnten sie. Es dauerte nur ein paar Tage und das Projekt sah schon sehr interessant aus.  
Prime und Ratchet standen zusammen auf dem Vorfeld und schauten dem Treiben zu.  
„Eins muss man ihnen lassen. Sie sind verdammt schnell.“  
„Allerdings. Und kreativ. Schau mal, der Anbau kriegt sogar eine Etage untendrunter.“  
„Ich hab ja auch gesagt nach oben ist nicht.“  
„Wusste gar nicht dass Blackout so schnell graben kann.“  
„Doch kann er. Er benutzt die Rotoren dazu.“  
„Aua! Das muss doch weh tun.“  
„Anscheinend nicht. Bin echt gespannt, wie das am Ende wird.“

Nach eineinhalb Wochen waren die sieben fertig. Das original Gebäude stand noch, war allerdings nach hinten erweitert und dort um das Doppelte verbreitert worden. Der vordere Teil hatte eine zusätzliche Wand bekommen, also nun zwei Räume. Der hintere, neue Teil hatte einen Raum oben und drei weitere große eine Etage tiefer.  
Dort unten bekam Soundwave ein Zimmer und neben diesem eine Werkstatt. Blackout bekam den anderen Raum für sich. Soundwave und er waren beide mechanisch sehr begabt und würden die Werkstatt gemeinsam nutzen.  
Über ihnen zogen Thundercracker und Lazerbeak zusammen ein. Lazerbeak bekam eine Dachluke, durch die er jederzeit rein und raus fliegen konnte.  
Starscream und Skywarp blieben im alten Teil des Hangars, nun aber jeder in einem eigenen Raum. Skywarp ganz vorn, nah an der großen Tür und weit weg vom Neubau. Ravage brauchte kein eigenes Zimmer. Er bekam in jedem ein Plätzchen wo er sich hinschmeißen konnte. Am meisten war er bei Skywarp. Irgendwie hatte er einen Narren an ihm gefressen.  
Starscream baute seinem Bruder ein Tablet in der richtigen Größe, mit dem der sich beschäftigen konnte, wenn gerade nichts los war.  
Das führte dazu, dass Skywarp ziemlich oft in seinem Zimmer war, in einem Transportnetz lag, das er zur Hängematte umfunktioniert hatte und durchs Internet streifte. Was die Menschen so trieben fand er schon witzig, er fand auch ziemlich schnell heraus was ernst gemeint war und was nicht. Vor allem die Seiten auf denen fiese Witze gemacht und entsprechende Videos hochgeladen wurden besuchte er regelmäßig. Dann hörte man ihn oft aus seinem Zimmer kichern, irgendwelche Filmchen schauen und Ravage irgendwas zeigen.  
Zumindest stellte er so nichts an. Auch die Spiele, auf die er nun Zugriff hatte, lenkten ihn immer eine gute Weile ab. Gerade wenn Starscream nicht da war, war das nicht schlecht.  
Steve kam jeden Tag mindestens einmal bei ihm vorbei. Zur Zeit war es ruhig, die beiden hatten nicht viel Kundschaft was das Pilotentraining anging. Heute kam er allerdings mit etwas Neuem.  
„Hey Sky... hast du grad Zeit?“  
„Klar.“ Skywarp drehte sich und schaute aus der Hängematte runter.  
„Was gibt’s denn?“  
„Ich hab eine Anfrage bekommen. Ein Army Stützpunkt fragt an, ob wir jemanden schicken können, damit die Marines mit einem Transformer trainieren können. Sie alle hierher zu karren wäre zu aufwändig. Oh, und sie hätten gerne einen der fliegen kann.“  
„Hm. Die kennen sich nicht wirklich aus oder?“  
„Nö. Meinst du die sind erschrocken wenn ein Decepticon bei ihnen aufschlägt?“  
Skywarp grinste bei der Vorstellung.  
„Vielleicht. Wäre was das herauszufinden.“  
„Also gehen wir hin?“  
„Klar, gerne.“  
Steve schaute auf das Tablet.  
„Wie weit bist du denn bei deinem Spiel?“  
„Level 125.“  
„Ach Mist! Ich bin erst bei 93.“  
„Tja. Musst du dich mehr anstrengen.“  
Lachend kam Skywarp runter, legte sein Tablet beiseite.  
„Zeig mal.“  
Steve hatte die Anfrage mit und auch Bilder von dem Stützpunkt. Dem Decepticon gefiel die Idee.  
„Wann geht es los?“  
„Wenn du magst gleich morgen früh. Ich würde vorher noch mit dem General telefonieren und Bescheid sagen, was wir so brauchen um ein paar Tage dort zu bleiben, Regeln klären und so weiter.“  
Der Decepticon nickte.  
„Geht klar. Also morgen früh. Wo ist denn Starscream eigentlich gerade?“  
„Drüben bei Ratchet. Sie basteln wieder an dem neuen Scanner. Scheint noch nicht so richtig zu klappen mit dem Ding.“  
„Hm, hat er neulich erzählt. Die Reichweite bricht immer wieder ein. Hat ihn ganz schön geärgert. Na, ja. So wie ich ihn kenne kriegt er das hin.“  
Unter ihnen schepperte es. Blackout war auch gerade am bauen. Er hockte schon den ganzen Tag in der Werkstatt und machte ordentlich Radau.  
„Was macht er da unten eigentlich?“  
„Weiß er glaub ich selber nicht. Er meint es wird ein neues Fahrzeug für euch. Bis jetzt macht es nur Krach.“  
„Für uns?“  
„Ja. Er will was bauen, was gleichzeitig an Land und im Wasser fährt und besser funktioniert als eure Fahrzeuge.“  
„Na da wünsch ich ihm viel Glück. Unsere haben schon Jahrzehnte Entwicklung gebraucht und funktionieren immer noch mies.“  
Skywarp lachte los.  
„Habs neulich erst gesehen. Funktionieren super. Nur nicht da wo sie sollen.“  
„Oh, Ja! Das trifft es auf den Punkt.“  
Kapitel 9  
9  
Steve telefonierte ziemlich lange mit dem Army Stützpunkt und erklärte ganz genau welches Umfeld sie brauchten und wie die Regeln waren, an die sich die Soldaten dort halten mussten. Auch besprachen sie schon einmal die Trainingspläne, wann welcher Trupp dran war. Sie entwickelten einen richtigen Stundenplan für ganze eineinhalb Wochen.  
Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die zwei dann vorne auf dem Rollfeld. Steve hatte seinen Laptop und einen großen Seesack dabei, Skywarp kam mit Ravage an der Hacke und Starscream im Schlepptau.  
„Du kannst nicht mit, Ravage! Echt nicht! Ich bin doch nicht lange weg. Das wirst du schon aushalten, dann schläfst du so lange bei Thunder, der hört auch gerne Musik. Jetzt hör auf damit!“ Ravage biss ihm immer wieder in den Fuß und wollte ihn zurück ziehen.  
„Was hat er denn?“ fragte Steve nach. Das war schon etwas penetrant, selbst für Ravage.  
„Er will nicht, dass ich so weit weg fliege und so lange...Irgendeine Vorahnung Marke Katze.“  
Starscream hob Ravage dann hoch und hielt ihn im Arm. Er sah seinen Bruder sehr ernst an.  
„Wenn irgendwas ist meldest du dich sofort, verstanden?“  
„Verstanden.“  
„Und halt du dich auch an die Regeln. Sie kennen uns nicht, also keine Streiche!“  
„Hmpf...verstanden...“  
Starscream schaute Steve an.  
„Für dich das Gleiche. Wenn auch nur irgendetwas quer läuft, und sei es nur eine Kleinigkeit, anrufen! Sofort!“  
Steve nickte. Er konnte Starscreams Sorge verstehen und wie versprochen würde er sich höchstpersönlich darum kümmern, dass Sky seine Waffen bei Nacht deaktivierte.  
„Wir benehmen uns. Oder Skywarp?“  
„So gut wie irgend möglich.“  
Dann transformierte er und ließ Steve einsteigen und sein Gepäck verstauen. Kurz darauf hoben die beiden ab und machten sich auf den Weg zur Westküste. Starscream schaute ihnen nach, kraulte Ravage den Kopf.  
„Geht mir ähnlich Kleiner. Irgendwie hab ich ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache.“

Der Flug dauerte zwei Stunden und Skywarp landete ganz geschmeidig auf dem Rollfeld des Stützpunktes, fuhr bis zum Ende, wo bereits ein paar Menschen auf sie warteten und ließ Steve in aller Ruhe aussteigen. Die beiden Wappen an seinen Tragflächen verfehlten ihre Wirkung kein bisschen. Kaum entdeckt bekamen der General und seine Begleiter Schnappatmung.  
Steve ging zu ihnen, stellte die Tasche ab und begrüßte sie angemessen. Dann stellte er Skywarp kurz vor.  
„Das ist Skywarp, Decepticon, seit fast sechs Jahren bei NEST, Nahkampferprobt, in Fahrzeuggestalt eine F22-RAPTOR Typ C mit Modifikationen.“ Skywarp transformierte und stellte sich hinter Steve, nickte den Männern knapp zu.  
Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, was er nicht sonderlich mochte, womit aber zu rechnen gewesen war.  
„Willkommen auf unserem Stützpunkt. Wir haben wie abgesprochen ein Quartier am Ende des Geländes für euch frei gemacht. Hangar sieben.“ Sie gingen los zu besagtem Hangar um ihnen diesen zu zeigen und schon einmal den nächsten Tag abzusprechen. Skywarp hörte aufmerksam zu.  
„Wir würden morgen mit der ersten Fliegerstaffel starten, in drei Etappen. Es sind insgesamt fünfzehn Crews, jeweils fünf Maschinen sollen gleichzeitig trainieren. Search and destroy mit Lasergestützten Simulatoren. Ist das in Ordnung?“  
„Schaffst du 15 Maschinen an einem Tag?“  
„Soll das ein Witz sein? Die schaff ich in ner halben Stunde wenns muss.“  
Steve kicherte und schaute wieder zu dem General.  
„Denke das wird kein Problem sein Sir. Ihre Leute können sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen. Wenn es nicht reicht machen wir auch gerne ein zwei Runden mehr.“  
„Klingt nach einem Plan. Solltet ihr irgendetwas brauchen, im Hangar, neben dem Tor, ist ein Telefon. Kurzwahl 12 und ihr erreicht die Küche. Die Jungs wissen Bescheid. Unter der 10 erreicht ihr direkt den Stab.“  
Steve nickte und schaute sich noch einmal um, ehe sie den Hangar betraten.  
„Für heute ist noch kein Training angesetzt. Ihr könnt euch den Stützpunkt gerne in Ruhe ansehen. Alle wissen Bescheid, dass ihr hier seid, es sollte also keine Probleme geben.“  
Skywarp guckte sich schon um. Mehrere Jets starteten gerade und er beobachtete diese sehr genau. Wie die Menschen flogen interessierte ihn immer wieder.  
Dann ließ ihr Empfangskomitee sie alleine und Steve stellte den Beutel beiseite.  
„Ziemlich groß der Stützpunkt, was?“  
„Größer als die Basis. Sind hier nur Anfänger?“  
„Nein, nicht nur. Die halbe Basis ist Ausbildungslager, der Rest normale Kaserne. Zur Zeit werden von hier Einsätze nach Afghanistan vorbereitet. Daher die vielen Transportflugzeuge.“  
Sky nickte und setzte sich hin. Steve machte sich daran ihm die Pläne für die nächsten Tage zu zeigen.  
„Wenn alles so bleibt wie es geplant ist haben wir morgen die Piloten, sie sollen versuchen dich virtuell vom Himmel zu holen. Statt echter Waffen schießen sie mit Lasern, trifft dich einer gilt das als Abschuss.“  
„Pfff, ein Treffer und Abschuss? Nicht sehr realistisch oder?“  
Steve schaute grinsend zu ihm hoch.  
„Dich überhaupt zu treffen ist nicht realistisch, oder? Du hast freie Hand. Darfst dich voll austoben. Sie sollen gegen DICH antreten und nicht irgendeinen Jet.“  
„Uhhh...okay...das gefällt mir schon eher.“  
„Für dich hab ich auch ein Lasersystem. Wenn ich darf baue ich das gleich ein. Du darfst nämlich auch fleißig zurückschießen. Aber eben nur damit.“  
„Geht klar.“  
Skywarp transformierte sich wieder und Steve setzte die Lasermodule direkt über seinen Lenkraketen an, befestigte sie gut und Skywarp klinkte sich in deren Elektronik ein.  
„Klappt es?“  
„Bestens....Moment ich teste mal...“  
Es piepste und Steves Laptop zeigte einen Treffer auf den Hangar an.  
„Funktioniert.“  
„Sehr gut. Wollen wir uns ein bisschen umsehen gehen? Vielleicht bekomm ich ja irgendwo einen gescheiten Kaffee her.“  
Er transformierte wieder und ging mit Steve los. Sie hielten sich vom Rollfeld fern um nicht bei den Starts und Landungen zu stören. Natürlich starrten alle Skywarp an, mit einem Transformer hatten sie gerechnet. Mit einem der gefährlichsten Decepticons aber absolut nicht. Ein Grüppchen Piloten fing angestrengt das Tuscheln an, als sie vorbei waren.  
„Das waren bestimmt welche, die morgen gegen dich ran müssen.“  
„Tut mir fast leid. Hey schau mal...da vorne kriegst du Kaffee.“ Skywarp hatte die Kantine entdeckt und Steve freute sich richtig. Bewaffnet mit frischem Kaffee ging es weiter. Sie kamen zum Sportplatz. Eher zur Drillstrecke für die Neuen. Hindernisparcours, Schlammpfade, das volle Programm. Skywarp schaute sich das an, ein paar waren gerade sogar hier und trainierten.  
„Hm...sowas ähnliches gabs auf Cybertron auch. Hab ich nie mitgemacht.“  
„Ist anstrengend wie die Sau, trainiert aber genau das, was ein Soldat im Feld letztlich braucht.“  
„Und man kann die Anfänger triezen. Sag mal schreit ihr euch immer so an?“  
Gerade lief ein Trupp Neuer mitsamt Drillinstruktor die Straße quer.  
„Äh...ja. Frag mich nicht wieso. Hat irgendwas mit Disziplin zu tun.“  
„Lief bei uns nicht anders, habs trotzdem immer gehasst.“  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Steve wusste ganz gut dass Skywarp mit Befehlen manchmal so seine Problemchen gehabt hatte. Er beließ es aber dabei, hakte nicht nach.  
„Sag mal kennst du den Film „Fullmetal Jacket“?“  
Skywarp guckte ihn an.  
„Hat mir Mitch schon von erzählt. Aber gesehen hab ich den noch nicht.“  
„Können wir uns ja heute Abend ansehen. Passt grad irgendwie. Ist ein Drama mit dem Thema Militärausbildung zu Anfang und Vietnamkrieg am Ende.“  
„Kay, schauen wir uns den an.“

Sie liefen noch ein bisschen weiter über das Gelände, Steve holte sich noch eine große Ration Abendessen von der Kantine und damit bewaffnet ging es zurück zum Hangar. Skywarp schaute den Jets zu, die gerade landeten, dann waren sie zurück und machten sich vor dem Hangar ein Lagerfeuerchen an. Skywarp nahm sein Tablet für den Film, so war der Bildschirm größer. Steve baute sich seine Hängematte auf, schnappte sich sein Essen und sie fingen an den Film zu schauen.  
Sky war voll dabei, sah konzentriert zu, auch wenn es ein bisschen lahm anfing.  
Menschen waren schon seltsam.  
„Denk dran es ist nur ein Film. Die Wirklichkeit ist ähnlich aber hier übertreiben sie vieles maßlos, okay?“  
„Ja, ja, weiß ich doch.“

Nach dem Film schaute sich Skywarp noch „Battleship“ an während Steve schon eingeschlafen war.  
Die Nacht war ruhig, auf dem Stützpunkt nicht viel los.  
Pünktlich um 5 Uhr weckte Skywarp seinen Partner wieder.  
„Frühstück ist schon da, hat dir einer von der Kantine vorbei gebracht.“  
„Uhhhh ne ganze Kanne Kaffee...die wissen was Mann am Morgen braucht.“  
Steve kletterte aus der Hängematte und machte sich fertig.  
„Soll ich nachher mitfliegen oder lieber von unten zuschauen?“  
„Ich denke von unten ist besser. Ich weiß noch nicht wie sehr ich sie fordern kann. Ich will nicht dass dir schlecht wird.“  
„Geht klar. Der General meinte du kannst auch ruhig in die Vollen gehen. Es sind alles Profis und sie wollen ja explizit gegen einen Transformer antreten. Also auch mit all deinen Fähigkeiten.“  
„Warpen eingeschlossen?“  
„Solange du aufpasst. Starscream verhaut mich wenn was schiefgeht.“  
„Ich pass auf, keine Angst.“  
„Na dann von mir aus. Hast du noch lange geguckt gestern?“  
„Zwei Filme noch. „Battleship“ und „300“ aber den mochte ich nicht so. Sehr langweilig.“  
„Mhhh musst aufpassen. Netflix schlägt manchmal auch ziemlichen Mist vor.“  
„Hab ich gemerkt. Heute Abend „Clockwork Orange“?“  
„Gerne. Da muss ich dir eh das ein oder andere zu erklären.“

Als Steve fertig war gingen sie los zum Rollfeld rüber. Der General war bereits da und die Crews komplett angetreten. Dreißig Mann in Reih und Glied, die Skywarp mit ordentlich Respekt ansahen.  
Nach kurzer Bekanntmachung wurden die Piloten in drei Gruppen eingeteilt und Gruppe eins zu ihren Maschinen geschickt.  
„Der Luftraum ist für die Übung in einem Radius von 50 Meilen gesperrt. Ihr habt freie Bahn.“  
„Ich werde hier bleiben und von unten zusehen, General. Er ist alleine deutlich wendiger und meine Anwesenheit würde ihn zu sehr hemmen.“  
„Gut. Na dann. Auf ein gutes erstes Training.“  
Skywarp nickte ihnen kurz zu und sprang in die Luft, transformierte und donnerte davon. Im Tieflug preschte er über die Steppe hin zu dem kleinen Bergkamm. Die fünf Jets starteten einer nach dem anderen und die Operation begann.  
Skywarp war per Funk mit Steve verbunden, unterhielt sich nebenbei mit ihm über den Film vom Abend. Die Marines die neben ihm standen schauten Steve immer wieder sprachlos an. Sie sahen was passierte auf dem Radar und über die Kameras an Bord der Kampfflieger und konnten nicht fassen, wie easy Skywarp hin und her raste, den Angreifern auswich, sie überflog, umkreiste, jagte, wieder verschwand und nebenbei über die Psyche von Private Paula fachsimpelte!  
„Der war doch von Anfang an schon bekloppt, hat man doch in der ersten Szene schon gesehen.“  
„Jaaaaa, trotzdem. Die Ausbildung hat den ganz schnell noch tiefer abrutschen lassen.“  
„Ich kapier nicht wieso der beim ersten Appell so dämlich gegrinst hat und nicht aufhören konnte damit, das war total bescheuert.“  
„Na, weil er psychisch krank ist. Bestimmt hat er an irgendwas ganz anderes gedacht und konnte sich nicht an die neue Situation gewöhnen.“  
„Wird denn sowas nicht ausgemustert? Also auf Cybertron hätten sie so einen Irren gleich weg geschickt.“  
„Haben sie doch mit dir auch nicht.“  
„Ich war auch nie bei der militärischen Grundausbildung! Ich hab Autobots gekillt und durfte mitmachen, fertig aus.“  
„Ach stimmt ja. Na ja. Es ist auch nur ein Film, Sky.“  
„Schon, aber das ist doch wirklich ein bisschen unrealistisch.“  
„Es war am Ende des Vietnam Kriegs. Da fehlten Soldaten an allen Ecken und Enden. Die haben irgendwann echt alles antreten lassen.“  
„Ach so, so wie den Typen im Helikopter am Ende, der auf alles schoss, was sich bewegt hat?“  
„Genau so, du hast es erfasst.“  
Die Blicke waren Gold wert. Steve lachte sich innerlich scheckig. Nebenbei schoss Skywarp zwei Jets ab und umkreiste knapp über dem Boden fliegend die anderen in einem großen Bogen.  
„Wie ist der Film für heute Abend?“ hakte er dann nach.  
„Clockwork? Hm...wie beschreib ich das. Ist ein Kunstfilm, also er spiegelt nicht die Wirklichkeit wieder, ist stellenweise sehr überzeichnet. Aber die Story find ich gut und der ist echt pervers.“  
„Klingt gut. Moment...“  
Skywarp stieg schlagartig fast senkrecht hoch, kam hinter einer der Maschinen auf Höhe, schoss sie ab und tauchte mit einer Rückwärtsrolle wieder ab auf eine Höhe von 20 Metern über dem Boden.  
„Wie lange geht der?“  
„Glaube an die zwei Stunden.“  
„Dann können wir ja danach noch „Pacific Rim“ ansehen?“  
„Schon wieder? Den magst du, was?“  
„Total! Die Musik ist genial!“  
Steve lachte.  
„Geht klar. Dann die beiden heute. Kommst du zurecht da draußen?“  
„Joaaaa. Ist ein bisschen eintönig. Übrigens Team blau schießt beschissen. Meilenweit daneben. Ich glaub der Schütze braucht eine Brille.“  
„Meinst du? Werd ich weitergeben.“  
Einer der nebenstehenden Marines schaute Steve an.  
„Meint er das ernst?“  
„Das mit der Brille? Ja das hat er gerade ernst gemeint. Wer ist denn der Bordschütze von Team blau?“  
Sie suchten die Akte raus und zeigten sie Steve.  
„Keine Brille, Sehtest bestanden aber vor zwei Jahren...Lasst den mal nach der Landung durchchecken. Skywarp täuscht sich bei sowas eigentlich nicht.“  
„Treffer, versenkt.“ kam es von dem Decepticon. Er hatte alle fünf erwischt.  
„Soll ich gleich auf die nächsten warten oder erstmal zurück?  
„Zurück bitte. Wir besprechen mit den Piloten kurz wo es gehakt hat.“  
„Geht klar, bin gleich da.“

Zwei Minuten später landete Skywarp auf den Füßen direkt vor dem Tower und kam zu Steve. Die Piloten stiegen gerade aus und kamen enttäuscht und frustriert zu ihnen rüber.  
Sie setzten sich zusammen auf den Asphalt und Steve ging die Daten die sein Laptop bereit hatte mit ihnen durch, unterstützt von Skywarps Kommentaren zu den Manövern der Männer.  
„Rollmanöver solltet ihr lassen, die bringen vielleicht etwas gegen menschliche Maschinen, gegen mich machen sie euch aber nur langsamer, ihr könnt kurz nicht richtig reagieren und ganz ehrlich...ich kann das besser. Direkt fliegen, schnell weg sein egal in welche Richtung, alles an Tarnung nutzen was ihr kriegen könnt. Wolken, Gebirge, was eben geht. Irgendwelche Kunststücke könnt ihr vergessen. Auf freier Strecke hilft euch nur Geschwindigkeit beim Ausweichen. Wenn überhaupt.“  
Die Piloten hörten zu und nickten schließlich. Was der Decepticon sagte hatte Hand und Fuß. Sie hatten es ja gerade selbst erlebt.  
„Hutchinson? Sie gehen direkt zum Doc rüber. Sehtest machen.“ meinte der General.  
Der betreffende Co nickte und stand auf, machte sich gleich auf den Weg.  
„Gut Männer. Für heute reicht es. Wir machen mit Gruppe zwei weiter und morgen seid ihr wieder dran. Weggetreten.“  
Die Piloten standen auf und gingen zu ihren Quartieren zurück.  
„War ein guter Start. Braucht ihr beide eine Pause?“  
„Nein. Wir können gleich weitermachen.“ Skywarp streckte sich kurz durch.  
„Okay. Dann Runde zwei.“

Wieder startete der Decepticon zuerst, quatschte mit Steve über Funk und spielte die Jets gekonnt aus über der Wüste.  
Als auch Runde drei vorbei war saßen er, der General, zwei seiner Leute aus dem Tower, Steve und zwei der Crews beisammen. Gruppe blau aus der ersten Runde, Hutchinson deprimiert wegen seinem Sehtest, der tatsächlich zur Folge hatte, dass er eine Brille bekommen würde.  
Skywarp tat es fast leid, aber nur fast. Er hatte etwas, was ihn aufmuntern würde.  
„Von allen Teams seid ihr beiden hier die besten bisher.“ sagte er schließlich. Dann schaute er Hutchinson direkt an.  
„Wäre das mit deinen Augen nicht gewesen hättest du den ersten Treffer gelandet. Und zwar genau hier...“ Er zeigte ihnen die Szene aus der Cockpitkamera. Skywarp war direkt vor ihnen hochgekommen und hatte abbremsen müssen um zielen zu können, in dem Moment hatte Hutchinson geistesgegenwärtig reagiert und abgedrückt, allerdings links an Sky vorbei geschossen.  
„Da hättest du mich gehabt. Gutes Manöver, auch wie ihr nach rechts weggefallen seid.“  
Mehr Lob gab es von dem Decepticon nicht aber insgeheim freute er sich schon auf Runde zwei gegen die beiden.  
Kapitel 10  
10  
Am Abend hatte sich Steve wieder in seine Hängematte geschmissen. Das Wetter war gut genug, dass er draußen schlafen konnte. Sie schauten zusammen zuerst „Clockwork Orange“ und Skywarp hatte viele Fragen zu dem Film. Steve beantwortete alle sehr bereitwillig, war ja auch schwieriges Material, aber Spaß hatten sie trotzdem und danach gab es zum Entspannen noch „Pacific Rim“ zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal.

Am nächsten Tag traten sie pünktlich zur nächsten Runde an. Wieder 15 neue Teams, selbes Spiel wie am Tag zuvor. Gruppe eins war wieder angetreten, Hutchinson mit neuer Brille. Skywarp war gespannt, wie sich das Team heute machen würde. Jetzt kannten sie seine Bewegungen besser, konnten ihn besser einschätzen und dieser Schütze konnte nun hoffentlich besser zielen.

Skywarp quatschte wieder mit Steve, musste sich aber tatsächlich heute ein bisschen mehr anstrengen. Das schien ihm aber auch sehr viel mehr Spaß zu machen und er ging richtig in die Vollen, setzte nun auch erstmals seine Warpfähigkeit ein. Die Piloten funkten wie die Blöden hin und her als er das tat, erst einmal richtig geschockt von der Aktion. Das war Neu und sie mussten sich darauf einstellen.

Vier Abschüsse hatte Sky schon auf dem Konto, da rief Starscream auf Steves Handy an.  
„Alles okay bei euch beiden?“  
„Bisher alles super. Er macht sich echt gut. Wir haben zuerst die Pilotenausbildung, heute in der zweiten Runde und alle sind voll bei der Sache. Klappt sehr gut. Beim Briefing macht er sogar mit.“  
„Na das ist doch sehr schön. Hatte schon befürchtet er hat mehr Probleme damit. Ihr bleibt noch fünf Tage dort, oder?“  
„So ist der Plan. Vielleicht hängen wir noch ein oder zwei Tage dran wenn es weiter so gut läuft.“  
„Geht in Ordnung. Melde dich falls was ist.“  
„Mach ich. Bis dann.“

Skywarp tobte sich den Tag über richtig schön aus. Er kassierte keinen Treffer, aber diesmal musste er sich dafür auch schon deutlich mehr anstrengen.  
Abends gab es wieder einen kleinen Filmabend und ein kurzes Telefonat mit Starscream, der einfach mal hören wollte wie Skywarp die Aktion bisher so fand.  
Dann hieß es schlafen, auch für den Decepticon.

Am nächsten Tag war Runde drei mit den Piloten dran. Skywarp freute sich richtig. Heute erwartete er massive Gegenwehr.  
Tatsächlich bekam er gut zu tun, diesmal ließen sie sich nicht so leicht vom Himmel holen.  
Und endlich schaffte auch einer Skywarp zu erwischen. Team Blau packte es, die beiden hatten sich eine Strategie ausgedacht und zogen die auch durch, erwischten Skywarp nach einem Sinkflug von hinten.  
„TREFFER!“  
„Glückwunsch, ihr könnt zur Base zurück. Alle anderen weitermachen.“  
Skywarp flog nun etwas aggressiver als zuvor, würde sich keinen zweiten Treffer reinkommen lassen. Das schaffte er auch. Außer den beiden packte es aus Runde eins keiner mehr. Dafür ein Team aus der Dritten Runde. Sie schafften es ihn zwischen den Bergen zu erwischen.

Nach der Landung blieb Steve noch im Hauptgebäude. Sie besprachen noch einmal die letzten drei Tage, die verschiedenen Taktiken der Piloten und was davon am besten funktioniert hatte. Die Stimmung war locker, die Piloten und ihre Co´s voll bei der Sache. So ging das bis tief in die Nacht hinein.  
Skywarp hatte sich bereits schlafen gelegt. Ohne Steve war es ihm zu langweilig Film zu schauen und so nutzte er die Zeit einfach eine Runde zu pennen.  
Seine Waffensysteme hatte er brav deaktiviert, daran dachte er jeden Abend von selbst, auch wenn er nicht schlief.  
In dieser Nacht kamen sechs Marines, die das Treiben beobachtet hatten, selbst aber erst später im Bodenkampf mit an dem Training teilnehmen würden, auf die bekloppte Idee sich zu dem Decepticon hinzuschleichen um ihn sich ungefragt aus der Nähe anschauen zu können. Dass die Regeln eindeutig waren, sich keiner dem Hangar und den beiden nähern durfte, das interessierte sie gerade nicht wirklich.  
Leise pirschten sie sich an ihn heran. Skywarp lag vor dem Hangar und schlief, bekam nicht mit, dass sie sich näherten.  
Die sechs tuschelten leise, versuchten noch näher heran zu kommen, einer machte Fotos mit seinem Handy, die sie später anschauen wollten. Das brachte ein paar von Skywarps Sensoren auf den Plan, die die Aktivität des Handys bemerkten und dann auch die sechs Personen, die sich näherten. Skywarp wachte nicht richtig auf, er reagierte. Er reagierte wie bei einem Angriff. Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen auf, er erhob sich, stand auf, die Soldaten wichen zurück, der Vorderste machte noch ein Foto, da donnerte Skywarps Faus auf sie zu, er sprang zur Seite und die Faust drosch ein riesen Loch in den Asphalt.  
Schreiend rannten die sechs los, Skywarp behielt sie im Blick und folgte, immer noch nicht aufgewacht.

Steve hörte das Geschrei, lief nach draußen, dicht gefolgt vom General. Sie sahen Skywarp, die rennenden Männer. Die Flutlichter gingen an und beleuchteten die Szenerie. Noch im Rennen rief Steve Starscream an, der schaltete sich sofort in Skywarps Funk und brüllte ihn so lange an bis der Decepticon stehenblieb und endlich aufwachte. Steve war mittlerweile bei ihm und schrie von unten zu ihm rauf, die sechs Soldaten wurden festgehalten und sofort befragt was sie beim Hangar gemacht hatten.  
„WACH AUF VERDAMMT!!!“ brüllte Starscream.  
„Hn?...was....“ Sky schaute sich verwirrt um, sah zu den Soldaten, zu Steve, hörte Starscream.  
„Bist du wieder da?“  
„Äh..ja..“  
„Gut! Dreh dich um und zurück zum Hangar! Sofort!“  
Sky gehorchte seinem Bruder, setzte sich wieder vor den Hangar und hörte zu.  
„Du hast wieder geschlafwandelt. Hey...beruhig dich Sky ich hör dich schnaufen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Die Typen haben sich angeschlichen und dein Abwehrsystem geweckt. Das passiert wenn man sich nicht an Regeln hält. Bleib ruhig da sitzen und lass Steve mit ihnen reden. Du hast absolut nichts falsch gemacht, okay?“  
„kay.“  
„Nun sei nicht so! Ey, ernsthaft. Das war nicht dein Fehler!“  
„Aber...verdammt das hätte ins Auge gehen können...“  
„Ja. Trotzdem wäre es nicht deine Schuld gewesen. Sie haben klare Anweisungen sich euch nicht zu nähern, wenn ihr im Quartier seid, erst Recht nicht, wenn du schläfst.“  
„okay...“  
„Ravage will mit dir reden, darf er kurz?“  
„Na klar.“

Steve kochte vor Wut. Genau DAS sollte so nicht passieren. Skywarp war wegen der Schlafwandlerei eh schon total am Ende. Dass ihm das nun hier auch noch passiert war...er war richtig sauer. Die Marines bekamen aber auch mächtig ihr Fett weg, Strafaufgaben ohne Ende und durften am Training nicht mehr teilnehmen.

Der General und Steve kamen danach zu Skywarp rüber. Der sprach wieder mit Starscream, sah richtig geknickt aus.  
„Okay wir sprechen uns später, Steve ist zurück.“  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf, hörst du? Melde dich wenn du reden willst.“  
„Klar...bis dann.“  
Skywarp schaute die beiden Männer an.  
„Das was passiert ist fällt auf unsere Kappe und ich entschuldige mich in aller Form dafür.“  
„Ist jemandem was passiert?“  
„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ärger kriegen die sechs genug. Sie wollten dich genauer anschauen, bevor sie gegen dich ins Feld ziehen. Vollidioten.“  
Steve setzte sich zu ihm hin.  
„Das war nicht dein Fehler, Sky. Echt nicht. Und es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen. Bleiben wir?“  
Skywarp nickte. Deswegen wollte er jetzt nicht abziehen.  
„Gut. Also General. Wie geplant morgen um 8 Uhr.“  
Der General nickte und ging zurück.  
„Hey. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“  
„Trotzdem. Es hätte jemand draufgehen können.“  
„Hätte, ist aber nicht. Na komm, hauen wir uns aufs Ohr. Morgen ist Bodenkampf angesagt.“  
Skywarp schnaufte und legte sich aber wieder hin, Steve in der Hängematte.

Auf dem Boden hatten die Menschen bessere Karten als in der Luft. Skywarp hatte ein Limit von 5 Treffern diesmal und nicht nur einen. Er machte es ihnen aber auch am Boden nicht leicht und schoss ziemlich viele virtuell über den Haufen.  
Gruppe drei packte ihn diesmal, brachte ihn mit einem gekonnten Hinterhalt zu Boden. Skywarp kassierte die fünf Treffer und warf sich theatralisch hin. Steve prustete los als er das auf den Kameras sah.  
„Boah echt jetzt? Du stirbst wie ein Hollywood Schauspieler im Suff, Alter!“  
Skywarp kicherte.  
„Ja muss doch...immerhin haben sie´s endlich geschafft.“  
„Glückwunsch an Alle. Gute Runde. Zurück zum Start und Besprechung.“ gab Steve durch.  
Skywarp stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck ab, tappte dann mit den Soldaten zusammen zurück zum Hauptgebäude. Eindeutig hatte ihm das Spaß gemacht hier draußen.

Bei der Besprechung hörte er nicht wirklich zu. Er lag auf der Wiese, das Tablet in der Hand und surfte auf Youtube herum.  
Steve und der General lobten die Truppe und sprachen noch einmal durch, wie sie Skywarp letztendlich gepackt hatten. Dann war Feierabend und die beiden gingen zusammen zurück zum Hangar.  
„Die waren echt nicht schlecht heute. Hat Spaß gemacht.“  
„Das merkt man dir an. Wollen wir heute Abend eine Runde zusammen drehen?“  
„Gerne. Die Gegend ist echt schön. Da hinten gibt es einen großen Stausee. Kannst du schwimmen?“  
„Klar kann ich das! Kannst du denn?“  
„Jepp. Bock auf nen Badeausflug?“  
„Gerne!“  
So flogen sie am Abend zu dem Stausee rüber. Das Ding war riesig und bei weitem tief genug, dass Skywarp ordentlich Platz zum tauchen hatte. Bei einem kleinen Lagerfeuer saßen sie dann zusammen am Ufer und schauten wieder einen Film an, unterhielten sich, hörten Musik und hatten einfach einen entspannten Abend.  
Skywarp schien bei so viel Ablenkung den nächtlichen Vorfall auch wieder vergessen zu haben. Steve schrieb eine entsprechende Nachricht an Starscream, damit der sich keine Sorgen mehr machen musste. Was dann zurück kam machte nun wiederum ihm Sorgen.  
/Gut zu wissen. Behaltet ein bisschen die Umgebung im Auge. Wir haben bei einem Erkundungsflug Energonspuren gemessen. Wenig aber vorhanden. Gute zweihundert Meilen Nordwestlich von uns. Bleibt wachsam ihr beiden./  
Steve las die Nachricht zweimal. Skywarp würde er erst am Morgen davon erzählen. Der sollte die Ruhe noch genießen. Hoffentlich blieb es bei den kleinen Spuren.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und am Morgen kehrten die beiden zur Basis zurück, traten direkt zur nächsten Runde an. Skywarp hatte sichtlich Spaß daran und tobte sich mächtig aus, ließ die Soldaten dann aber auch ordentlich ackern.  
Zwei Mal bekamen sie ihn heute klein. Kein schlechtes Ergebnis. Skywarp war auch irgendwie stolz darauf wie kreativ die Truppen mittlerweile waren und versuchten ihn in Fallen zu locken und auszutricksen. Das gefiel ihm. Mit militärischer Präzision und festen Bewegungsmustern kamen sie bei ihm auch null weiter.

In der Pause zwischen der zweiten und der dritten Einheit erzählte Steve ihm dann von Starscreams Nachricht. Skywarp war sofort ziemlich nervös.  
„Megatron?“  
„Möglich aber längst nicht sicher. Es könnte auch irgendeine Restspur sein. Von uns, von irgendeinem der anderen...Wir behalten trotzdem die Augen offen.“  
„Machen wir...mh...zurück sollen wir aber nicht gleich, oder?“  
„Nein. Wir machen das hier in aller Ruhe fertig.“  
„Gut. Na dann...Auf zu Runde drei.“  
Kapitel 11  
11  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich gut. Skywarp hatte Spaß, bekam reichlich Bewegung und die Soldaten lernten reichlich dazu. Dann hieß es Abschlussbesprechung und zurück nach Hause.  
Skywarp hörte diesmal sogar bei der Besprechung zu und zum Dank für seinen Einsatz bekam er von den Marines sogar Applaus zum Abschied. Ihm war das ein bisschen peinlich, aber irgendwie freute er sich auch. Der General verabschiedete sie noch einmal persönlich und bedankte sich für die Unterstützung.  
„Sollte NEST mal Hilfe brauchen, meldet euch okay?“  
„Werden wir. Danke für die Erfahrung hier und viel Erfolg ihnen und ihren Männern.“

Steve stieg ein und verstaute seinen Seesack, dann ging es auch schon los zurück.  
Starscream erwartete sie gespannt, wollte sofort alles erzählt bekommen. Ravage fiel Skywarp regelrecht an, ging ihm den ganzen Abend und die Nacht über nicht mehr von der Pelle.  
Skywarp kraulte ihn die ganze Zeit während er auf seinem Schoß lag und erzählte was alles passiert war. Blackout und Thundercracker saßen mit dabei, Bumblebee und Jazz waren auch mit rüber gekommen und hörten zu.  
„Scheint ja Spaß gemacht zu haben.“  
„Oh ja hat es. Mal was anderes. Und bis auf die eine Sache hat´s echt Laune gemacht. Die sind gut! Hat nicht lange gedauert bis irgendwer auf eine gute Idee gekommen ist. Da sind sie echt kreativ geworden.“  
„Kann ich nur bestätigen.“, meinte Steve.  
„Nachdem sie gemerkt haben, dass Standard nicht funktioniert wurden sie richtig erfinderisch.“  
„Der General hat sogar angeboten uns zu helfen, wenn wir hier mal Unterstützung brauchen.“  
„Na das ist doch nett von ihm. Werden wir vielleicht irgendwann einmal in Anspruch nehmen.“ meinte Bee dazu und dann gingen sie zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends über und machten es sich schön. Jazz und Blackout sangen ein paar Lieder zusammen und brachten die anderen ordentlich damit zum lachen.  
Steve und Mitch grillten sich Würstchen über dem Lagerfeuer und Ravage bekam ein neues Kabelknäuel von Soundwave damit er Skywarp mal ein paar Minuten nicht belagerte.

Zum schlafen ging es dann aber rein. Skywarp freute sich schon auf seine Hängematte und nahm den Kater auch mit rein. Bald hörten die anderen ihn drinnen leise schnarchen.  
„Ach wie hab ich das vermisst.“ Soundwave schüttelte sich.  
Starscream musste lachen.  
„Also ich bin froh, dass er so einen gesunden Schlaf hat. Scheint ihm doch gut getan zu haben mal raus zu kommen.“  
„Denke ich auch. Und wenn wir mal wieder eine Anfrage kriegen ist er auch ganz sicher wieder mit dabei.“ Steve lehnte sich zurück und gähnte herzhaft.  
„Ich denke ich hau mich auch langsam wieder hin. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“  
Die anderen wünschten ihm und Mitch eine gute Nacht und gingen dann auch in ihre Quartiere.

Am Morgen stand Skywarp als Erster auf und spielte draußen mit Ravage. Er ließ den Kater mal ein bisschen trainieren, warf eine Metallstange hin und her, die der Kater aus der Luft fing und zurück brachte. Soundwave kam raus und schaute den Beiden kurz zu. Dann rumpelte es im Keller.  
„Warte, ich helf dir.“ er ging wieder rein und half Blackout das neue Amphibienfahrzeug nach oben zu schleppen.  
Skywarp schaute neugierig das Gefährt an.  
„Und das funktioniert?“  
„Sollte es. Ich werd es heute mal zusammen mit Mitch testen. Willste zuschauen?“  
„Klar. Schnittig ist er ja. Aber meinst du der kommt mit Wasser klar?“  
„Wirst du schon sehen.“

Mitch kam dann auch zu ihnen rüber, bereit das neue Gefährt zu testen. Einen Teich zum üben gab es am Ende des Geländes, dorthin fuhr er das Ding nun.  
„Also an Land macht es schon mal eine gute Figur.“ Skywarp schlenderte hinterher.  
„Na hoffentlich. Das ist auch die leichteste Übung.“ Blackout und Soundwave gingen hinterher. Die drei Decepticons schauten zu wie Mitch am Rand des Teichs stehenblieb und kurz ausstieg.  
„Da wären wir. Bereit für den ersten Test?“  
„Ich sag die Karre säuft ab.“ Skywarp war da sehr skeptisch.  
„Ich sag sie schwimmt.“ konterte Blackout. Immerhin hatte er das Ding zusammengebaut.  
Mitch stieg ein.  
„Finden wir es heraus. Bereit Jungs? Wenn ich absaufe, holt ihr mich aber raus, klar?“  
„Klar. Mach langsam beim rein fahren.“  
Mitch gab ein Daumenhoch und fuhr langsam auf den Teich zu und hinein. Es gurgelte ziemlich, doch dann schwamm das Ding tatsächlich.  
„Alles dicht, Mitch?“ rief Blackout.  
„Bisher ja. Okay. Schalte um auf Wasserantrieb.“  
Es summte und hinten am Fahrzeug öffneten sich zwei Luken. Dann gab Mitch sanft Gas und das Teil begann durch den Teich zu schwimmen.  
„Wohooooooow! Das klappt doch prima!“ der Mensch hatte richtig Spaß mit dem Ding. Bis zur ersten Kurve zumindest. Das Gefährt hatte einen Radius der war unnormal, Mitch bekam die Kurve nicht und rauschte ins Schilf, wo das Gefährt dann auch prompt steckenblieb.  
„Bingo. Nicht abgesoffen aber steckengeblieben.“  
Skywarp kicherte.  
„Äh, Jungs? Kann mich mal einer hier raus holen?“  
Soundwave schaute Blackout an.  
„Deine Erfindung.“  
Grummelnd latschte Blackout ins Wasser und ging zu Mitch rüber, schob das Gefährt zurück zum Ufer und hinauf. Danach mussten er sich mal einiges an Algen, Schilf und anderes Zeugs vom Leib sammeln, sehr zur Belustigung der anderen Beiden.  
„Okay. Erster Versuch ein bisschen missglückt.“  
„Das ist die Lenkung. Er reagiert an Land super, im Wasser wie ein verdammter Öltanker beim rückwärts einparken.“  
„Dann muss ich da wohl noch mal ran. Okay...zurück zum Hangar.“  
Mitch fuhr das Ding zurück und Blackout und Soundwave trugen ihn wieder in die Werkstatt.  
Skywarp schaute sich um. Irgendwie war ihm langweilig. Starscream war drüben bei Ratchet, Ravage gab mal Ruhe und war bei Thundercracker der schon wieder einmal die Nachrichten ansah. So wirklich zu tun gab es gerade nichts. Gelangweilt schlenderte er ein bisschen über den Platz, schaute mal was die Autobots so trieben.  
Bee saß gerade mit Sideswipe herum und spielte Karten. Langweilig.  
Prime war nirgends zu sehen, Jazz putzte mal wieder seine Klingen.  
Schließlich meldete Skywarp sich kurz ab und flog eine Runde. Nicht weit, einfach nur ein paar große Runden um die Base herum.  
Er hörte nebenbei Musik, machte ein paar Rollen seitwärts, flog mal ganz tief über den Boden, dann wieder ganz hoch hinauf. Dann warf er seine Sensoren mal an und schaute was drumherum so los war. Und erstarrte. Das war doch...  
„Skywarp an Starscream, MELD DICH SOFORT!“  
„Bin ja da! Was ist denn?“  
„Bin grad draußen. Hab ne Energonspur auf dem Schirm. Mehrere. Alte Spuren, ein paar Tage. Laufen immer wieder um die Base herum!“  
„WAS?! Ich komme!“  
Kurze Zeit später waren Starscream und Thundercracker in der Luft und auf dem Weg zu ihm. Die ganze Base stand Kopf, Optimus hing am Funk und Blackout stand in den Startlöchern, aber zum suchen und aufspüren war er einfach zu langsam.  
„Ist irgendwas zu sehen?“ fragte Prime nach.  
„Bisher nichts. Die Spuren ziehen sich parallel zur Base von Norden nach Süden. Mehrere, um die zwanzig. Alle schon alt und kaum noch messbar, mindestens drei Tage alt.“ Starscream versuchte die Signatur zuzuordnen. Von ihnen kam die nicht. Das Ergebnis gefiel ihm allerdings null. Er ging auf eine Frequenz die nur Optimus hören konnte.  
„Die Signatur passt. Er ist es. Er war hier.“  
„Bist du ganz sicher?“  
„Bin ich. Dem Muster nach späht er den Stützpunkt aus.“  
„Das heißt wir müssen uns bereit machen. Glaubst du er könnte genug Kraft aufbringen uns anzugreifen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Er müsste sich irgendwo Energie besorgt haben. Das kann er durchaus. Aber es wäre doch aufgefallen wenn irgendein Kraftwerk oder etwas in der Art angezapft worden wäre.“  
„Ich werd Jazz und Ratchet drauf ansetzen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas. Kommt ihr erstmal zurück.“  
„Geht klar. Jungs! Zurück zur Base.“  
Sie landeten ein paar Minuten später. Skywarp lief nervös hin und her. Ihm gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Erinnerungen kamen hoch und das nicht zu knapp. Den Anderen ging es da nicht besser, die Decepticons waren schier fertig mit den Nerven.  
Starscream ging zu Optimus.  
„Die Signatur ist eindeutig wenn auch alt. Verdammt, kann der Kerl nicht einfach irgendwo verrosten?“  
„Reg dich ab. Wir bereiten uns vor auf ihn. Er ist alleine, selbst ER kann es nicht mit uns allen aufnehmen. Das weiß er sicherlich auch selbst. Die Frage ist, was er will.“  
„Der Typ ist wahnsinnig! Weiß der Geier was der will!“  
„Starscream beruhige dich, das nützt jetzt auch nichts. Schaff die anderen zum Hangar und checkt eure Waffen durch. Ihr habt sie ewig nicht benutzt.“  
Starscream knurrte, ging aber und trieb Skywarp zum Hangar zurück. Der war total aufgekratzt, verstört, wollte nicht mit, folgte aber schließlich doch als Starscream lauter wurde.  
Steve schickte ein paar Jets hoch, die die ganze Umgebung scannten. Wenn er sich irgendwo hier versteckte würden sie ihn finden. Die Decepticons dafür einzusetzen kam nicht in Frage.  
Kapitel 12  
12  
Am späten Abend gingen Steve und Mitch mit Optimus zum Hangar rüber. Die Stimmung dort war unterirdisch. Skywarps Tür war zu und Starscream saß frustriert davor.  
„Er lässt keinen rein. Seit Stunden. Nicht mal Ravage. Keine Ahnung was er treibt, ich glaub er hört Musik.“  
„Kriegt ihr die Tür auf?“  
„Nein. Hat er verrammelt.“  
Steve schaute sich um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Lazerbeak.  
„Hey Lazerbeak, kannst du mich zur Dachluke rauf bringen?“  
Ein Krächzen kam, zum sprechen war er zu nervös. Dann kam der Vogel runter und griff Steve an den Schultern, hob ihn hoch und draußen aufs Dach des Hangars hoch. Die Dachluke war offen, da hatte Steve Glück. Er schaute rein, sah Skywarp in der Hängematte. Am Griff der Dachluke hakte er ein Seil ein und seilte sich einfach ab.  
Dann ging er zu ihm hin und haute gegen seinen Arm. Skywarp drehte sich zu ihm, schaute ihn an.  
„Was denn?“  
„Wieso sperrst du dich ein? Starscream kommt um vor Sorge.“  
„will meine Ruhe haben.“  
„Du hast Angst, oder?“  
Er nickte. Was sollte er das auch runterspielen. Scheiße der Mistkerl hatte ihn schier zerfetzt, war irre, hatte die meisten ihrer Kameraden auf dem Gewissen...natürlich hatte er Angst!  
„Da bist du nicht alleine Kumpel. Aber sich wegschließen bringt doch nichts. Prime hat Recht. Zusammen kriegen wir den klein. Er kann nicht gegen uns alle ankommen.“  
„Wird er auch nicht tun. Du kennst ihn nicht! Egal wie irre, der lässt sich was einfallen, wie er uns einen nach dem Anderen umnietet!“  
„Dann sind wir eben nicht allein! Komm schon, Sky. Du bist nicht alleine! Du hast deinen Bruder hier, du hast Freunde hier. Wenn wir zusammenhalten dann kriegen wir den Mistkerl, bevor er uns kriegt.“  
Skywarp schaute ihn an. Seufzend stand er dann auf, machte die Tür wieder auf. Starscream stürzte regelrecht rein.  
„Sky....alles okay?“  
„bestens..könnte nicht besser sein..“ knurrte Skywarp und wurde einfach von Starscream in den Arm genommen, ganz fest. Ohne Worte drückte der Decepticon seinen Bruder an sich und Steve wunderte sich nicht allzu sehr, als er in Skywarps Augen Tränen sah. Die Angst musste ihn fertig machen.

Die Scans brachten gar nichts. Die Signaturen verflogen einfach irgendwo. Sie fanden den Ursprung nicht heraus, dazu waren sie zu alt.  
Es vergingen ein paar Tage, ohne dass etwas Nennenswerte passierte.  
Die Nervosität blieb allerdings. Skywarp war nicht wirklich ansprechbar, verkroch sich die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer.  
Starscream versuchte sich in Arbeit zu ertränken, was auch nicht viel brachte. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Die anderen bauten weiter am Amphibienfahrzeug herum oder trainierten mit den Autobots auf der Basis.  
Optimus rief dann irgendwann alle zusammen und ging mit ihnen vom Stützpunkt runter. Er und Ironhide hatten ein paar Ziele in der Wüste aufgebaut. Hound und Sideswipe warteten dort bereits.  
„Zeit eure Waffen mal auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen.“  
Skywarp schaute mürrisch die Ziele an.  
„Es sind nur Ziele. Reg dich nicht auf.“  
„Sehr witzig, Hound.“  
Im Feld standen mehrere Pappmegatrons in unterschiedlicher Größe, von zwei Metern bis zu sieben.  
„Ist zumindest halbwegs realistisch...meckere nicht Soldat! Antreten und Blaster sauber pusten!“  
Skywarp knurrte den alten Autobot an, gehorchte aber und ballerte ein Ziel nach dem anderen um ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Zufrieden?!“  
„JA!“  
Optimus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Könntet ihr beiden aufhören euch anzuschreien? Starscream, jetzt du.“  
So testete einer nach dem anderen seine Blaster durch. Danach wurden neue Ziele aufgestellt und die Seeker durften aus der Luft ihre restlichen Waffen aus dem Winterschlaf holen. Skywarp hatte sichtlich keinen Bock darauf, seine Laune wurde langsam unterirdisch und er jagte aus Frust das halbe Feld in die Luft.  
„ALTER SKYWARP!“  
„WAS?!“  
„DU SOLLST SIE TESTEN UND NICHT DEN ERDKERN AUSGRABEN!“  
„HALTS MAUL OPA!“  
Optimus und Starscream warfen sich einen Blick zu. Das würde noch was werden mit den Beiden.  
Skywarp landete direkt vor Hound.  
Hound war viel kleiner als er, knurrte ihn aber trotzdem an und kurz darauf flogen auch schon die Fäuste.  
Starscream seufzte, ging dann zusammen mit Prime dazwischen.  
„Schluss jetzt! Alle beide!“  
„DER HAT DOCH ANGEFANGEN!“  
„HAB ICH NICHT!“  
Starscream zog Skywarp auf Seite.  
„Hey...beruhig dich. Ich weiß du bist irre nervös, sind wir alle. Durchdrehen hilft jetzt aber keinem.“  
„Weiß ich doch!“ Skywarp ließ sich frustriert ins Gras fallen. Starscream setzte sich neben ihn. Er schaute hinauf in die Wolken.  
„Glaub mir...ich hab auch Angst. Ganz ehrlich wir müssen das endlich beenden. Ihn endgültig los werden.“  
„Und wie denkst du kriegen wir das hin? Er wird sicherlich nicht hier auftauchen und sich bereitwillig abknallen lassen.“  
„Nein definitiv nicht.“ Starscream schaute seinen Bruder an.  
„Aber irgendwann taucht er auf und dann machen wir ihn fertig, alle zusammen.“  
Skywarp drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Nun, hoffentlich ohne Tote auf ihrer Seite.

Nach einer Weile standen die zwei wieder auf. Starscream brachte Sky zurück zum Hangar. Für Heute war das genug Aufregung. Ihm bekam das Vorbereiten auf einen möglichen Angriff so gar nicht. Also ließen sie das nun auch. Thundercracker, Starscream und Soundwave besprachen sich allein mit den Autobots, wie sie verfahren würden in Zukunft. Alleine den Stützpunkt verlassen fiel vorerst komplett aus. Somit auch Skywarps und Steves Ausflüge zu anderen Militärbasen. Der nächste wäre in einer Woche gewesen, das würden sie nun wohl canceln müssen.  
„Skywarp wird ausflippen wenn er das hört.“  
„Vielleicht. Ist aber besser hier zu bleiben als vielleicht unterwegs aufgegriffen zu werden.“ Starscream tat es ja leid, immerhin hatte Skywarp so endlich eine Aufgabe gefunden die ihm Spaß machte. Thundercracker überlegte.  
„Und wenn wir ihn nicht alleine fliegen lassen? Was wenn wir mitgehen?“ Optimus verstand seinen Gedankengang. Langeweile wäre definitiv kontraproduktiv in dieser Situation.  
„Jetfire könnte mit euch kommen und einen von uns mitnehmen. Dann wärt ihr zu fünft und kein leichtes Ziel mehr.“  
„Ich würde mitkommen. Ich kann zwar nicht fliegen aber Jetfire und ich sind zusammen in der Luft ein gut eingespieltes Team.“ meinte Ironhide.  
Starscream war unschlüssig. Die Alternative war Skywarp hier zu lassen und zu riskieren dass er den Stützpunkt auseinander nahm. Ein bisschen verzweifelt schaute er Optimus an.  
„Versuchen wir es. Wenn es gar nicht klappt oder die Anzeichen, dass er zurück ist sich festigen dann kommt ihr zurück.“  
Starscream schaute zu Thundercracker. Der nickte, war dafür es zu versuchen.  
„Gut. Probieren wir es. Aber erstmal schauen was der Stützpunkt sagt wenn wir zu fünft da anrücken wollen.“  
„Das übernehme ich. Ich ruf gleich mal drüben an.“ Steve stand auf und ging gleich ans Telefon.  
Starscream wartete mit Thundercracker ab.  
„Was wenn Skywarp nicht mitmacht? Du kennst ihn, es wird ihm nicht gefallen mit Eskorte irgendwohin zu fliegen.“  
„Entweder so oder gar nicht. Das wird er schon einsehen. Und wir müssen ja nicht permanent an ihm dran hängen.“ Thundercracker schaute ihn an.  
„Er wird schon mitmachen. Alleine wird er nicht gehen und du weißt ihm liegt viel daran.“  
Kapitel 13  
13  
So war es tatsächlich. Skywarp schaute richtig bedrückt, als Starscream ihn auf die nächste Trainingsmission ansprach, begleitet von Thundercracker und Optimus. Er rechnete mit einer Absage und war sofort bedrückt.  
„Hey, hey ich hab noch gar nichts gesagt...dass das zur Zeit eine gefährliche Geschichte ist weißt du ja selbst, hoff ich mal.“  
Skywarp nickte, musterte einen nach dem anderen.  
„Nun, wir haben uns überlegt einfach mitzukommen. Thunder, Jetfire, Ironhide und ich.“  
„Was?“  
„Keine Sorge, nicht um dich zu nerven. Aber gegen einen kann er etwas ausrichten. Gegen fünf von uns nicht. Wir würden euch beide auch nicht stören, einfach nur in der Nähe sein und ein bisschen die Augen offen halten.“  
Skywarp schaute sie an, ließ das erstmal sacken.  
Die Alternative war nicht hinzufliegen. Das gefiel ihm aber noch weniger.  
„Einverstanden.“  
Jetzt war es Starscream der ihn überrascht ansah. Wie? Sofort ein ja, ohne Gemecker?  
„Äh...okay. Gut dann machen wir es so. Wirst uns gar nicht bemerken.“  
„Ich habe schon mit dem Stützpunkt gesprochen. Für sie ist es auch okay. Sie verstehen die Situation, neben NEST wissen auch alle anderen Bescheid, dass wir Spuren von ihm gefunden haben und alle sind wachsam. Das Training soll aber trotzdem stattfinden. Gerade jetzt macht es auch Sinn.“  
Skywarp nickte. Dennoch hatte er ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl dabei.

Trotz allem ging es fünf Tage später los. Sie flogen in enger Formation, stets wachsam die Umgebung absuchend. Keine Spur zu sehen. Skywarp war stiller als sonst, was Steve nicht entging.  
„Ist ne blöde Situation, aber versuch dich nicht so runterziehen zu lassen.“  
„Ich versuchs. Weißt du, irgendwie wäre es mir fast lieber er würde sich endlich zeigen. Dieses Ungewisse macht einen wahnsinnig.“  
„Könnte fast seine Taktik sein. Zermürben. Sorgen wir dafür, dass ihm das nicht gelingt. Okay?“  
„Okay.“  
Skywarp schmiss das Radio an und ließ erstmal ein paar Songs Metal laufen. Das beruhigte schon mal ein bisschen.

Die ersten zwei Tage auf der Basis liefen hervorragend. Auch hier starteten sie mit den Kampfpiloten und arbeiteten pro Tag drei Gruppen ab.  
Skywarp war schnell wieder voll bei der Sache und Starscream, der ja von Weitem zuschaute, sichtlich stolz auf ihn.  
„Er macht das echt gut. Vor allem zeigt er ihnen im Nachhinein auch ihre Fehler und mögliche Lösungen auf. Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht, dass er das so gut hinkriegt.“  
Thundercracker stand lächelnd neben ihm und sah zu wie Sky wieder am Stützpunkt landete.  
„Er macht sich. Das war die richtige Entscheidung ihm seine neue Aufgabe nicht wegzunehmen.“  
„War es definitiv.“

In der Nacht hockten die drei sich zusammen. Steve war noch bei einer Besprechung. Starscream musste seinen Bruder einfach mal loben, für das, was er hier machte.  
Skywarp dankte ihm dafür.  
„Macht irgendwie auch Spaß wenn sie was lernen dadurch. Ich sag dir, ein paar sind dabei die erwischen mich morgen sicher.“  
„Meinst du? Na ich bin gespannt.“

Am nächsten Tag kam die letzte Runde für die Piloten. Die war erwartungsgemäß ordentlich flotter als die Tage zuvor. Heute wollten alle zeigen, dass sie ihn packen konnten und so ging es gleich zu Beginn mächtig zur Sache. Skywarp war per Funk mit Steve verbunden wie immer. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Manöver, quatschte dennoch mit ihm über alles Mögliche. Dann plötzlich schwieg er.  
„Hey...was ist los?“ Steve schaute auf seinen Laptop, sah, dass Skywarp alle Sensoren anwarf und beinahe von den Piloten erwischt wurde. Er war unkonzentriert.  
„Sky! Was ist los?!“  
„Starke Signatur südwestlich von den Bergen, nähert sich schnell, RUF DIE JETS ZURÜCK!“  
Sofort reagierte der Tower und rief die Piloten zurück. Sie drehten ab und flogen direkt Richtung Basis zurück. Skywarp wartete bis alle weg waren, zog hoch und flog ebenfalls in Richtung Basis, funkte Starscream und Thundercracker an, die sofort aufsprangen und ihm entgegen kamen. Da knallten ihm schon zwei Schuss um die Ohren.  
„WARP DICH DA WEG!“ brüllte Starscream, noch fast zehn Meilen entfernt von ihm.  
Skywarp wollte das gerade tun da kassierte er einen Treffer genau in die Booster, geriet ins Trudeln und schaffte es noch sich abzufangen.  
„SKYWARP!“  
„Bin noch da, er hat...“ dann riss die Verbindung ab.  
Starscream flog wie irre zu seiner letzten Position, folgte den Signaturen, dicht gefolgt von Thundercracker. Sie rasten hinterher und doch ins Leere. Plötzlich nichts mehr. Kein Skywarp weit und breit, von Megatron nichts zu sehen. Starscream geriet schier in Panik, flog höher, suchte, funkte seinen Bruder immer wieder an und bekam keine Antwort.

Der ganze Stützpunkt war in heller Panik. Die Jets landeten, wurden sofort umgerüstet auf scharfe Munition und stiegen wieder auf. Sie unterstützten die beiden Decepticons und suchten die ganze Gegend mit Wärmebildkameras und per bloßem Auge ab, donnerten im Tiefflug in Rastern hin und her. Zig Hubschrauber, die auf dem Stützpunkt auf einen anderen Einsatz warteten halfen bei der Suche. Jetfire startete ebenfalls, sprach zeitgleich mit Optimus und der NEST Basis. Dort machten sich alle bereit zu ihnen zu kommen. Als Erster war Blackout in der Luft und flog so schnell er nur konnte, an Bord Ravage und Laserbeak.  
Dass nichts zu finden war, machte alle fertig. Die Spur riss einfach ab. Als wären sie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Starscream geriet mit jeder Minute die verstrich mehr in Panik, er war nicht ansprechbar, reagierte nicht auf Funksprüche, egal von wem und raste den Bergkamm entlang, so tief, dass er irgendwo aufzuschlagen drohte. Es war ihm egal. Die Angst um seinen Bruder war tausendmal schlimmer.  
Als es Anfing Nacht zu werden hatten sie noch immer keine einzige Spur, dabei hatten sie den Radius immer weiter erhöht. Die Jets mussten zurück, die Helikopter blieben dabei und suchten weiter. Die Autobots waren mittlerweile mit zwei Transportmaschinen angekommen und Blackout bereits an der Suche beteiligt. Laserbeak und Ravage waren zu Fuß unterwegs. Ravage hatte er an der Stelle abgesetzt, an der der Funkkontakt abgerissen war.

Steve hatte sich von Jazz am Stützpunkt einsammeln lassen und war nun mit ihm draußen in der Wüste unterwegs. Er war selbst fix und fertig, seit Stunden schon mit den Nerven rund.  
„Keine verdammte Spur! Das kann doch gar nicht sein, verflucht! Der kann sich nicht in Luft auflösen, oder?“  
„Nein kann er nicht. Aber wohin er verschwunden ist...ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur wir müssen uns beeilen.“  
Steve war seiner Meinung. Dass sie keine Zeit hatten, dessen war er sich sicher. Megatron würde kaum warten mit was auch immer bis sie ihn gefunden hatten.  
Kapitel 14  
14  
Skywarp kam langsam zu sich. Irgendwas hatte ihm schlagartig und gründlich die Lichter ausgeknippst. Nur langsam konnte er wieder etwas sehen, sein Kopf schwer wie Blei. Er spürte er lag auf dem Boden. In Robotergestalt, was seltsam war, er war doch gerade noch in der Luft gewesen.  
Unendlich mühsam drehte er den Kopf und schaute ins Dunkle. Dunkel war es hier tatsächlich, aber nicht ganz. Seine Augen spielten noch nicht mit, erst nach einer Weile konnte er besser sehen. Was er sah wunderte ihn zuerst. Er schaute auf seine Tragflächen. Flog er doch noch? Aber... Dann kam die Panik, als er begriff, dass seine Tragflächen neben ihm lagen! Abgerissen und auf den Boden geschmissen. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, konnte es nicht. Jetzt spürte er die schweren Ketten, die sich um seinen Körper schlangen. Keine Chance, mehr zu bewegen als den Kopf. Als die Stimme hinter ihm erklang gefror er regelrecht.  
„Ah, du bist aufgewacht. Nun, wird auch Zeit. Das warten wurde schon langweilig.“  
Skywarp musste nicht nachfragen wer da sprach, er erkannte ihn beim ersten Ton.  
Megatron kniete sich hinter ihn, griff ihn am Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich um. Skywarp sah ihm in die Augen, sah den gleichen Wahnsinn wie damals.  
„Hab ich dich endlich. Ob du willst oder nicht, diesmal hole ich mir was an dir als Einzigstes Nützlich ist...“

Es waren neun Stunden vergangen, seitdem der Kontakt abgerissen war. Starscream flog immer noch, immer wieder zum letzten Kontakt zurück und in eine andere Richtung wieder weg. Immer noch antwortete er nicht auf die Rufe der Anderen. Nicht einmal Optimus kam zu ihm durch, ließ es dann irgendwann auch. Keine Chance ihn vom Suchen abzubringen. Die anderen sprachen sich ab, rasterten, erweiterten das Suchgebiet Stück für Stück und versuchten panische Aktionen zu verhindern. Thundercracker war kurz vorm Zusammenbruch, den anderen Decepticons erging es kaum anders.  
Dann endlich kam ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Ravage brüllte in den Funk, auf allen Kanälen gleichzeitig, feuerte Leuchtraketen in die Luft. Er hatte etwas gefunden. Er hatte eine Spur. Sofort flog alles was fliegen konnte zu ihm, Optimus und die Autobots fuhren los und Prime reagierte richtig, wurde sehr laut.  
„ALLE MENSCHEN SOFORT ZURÜCKZIEHEN!“  
Sie könnten gleich auf Megatron treffen, er wollte hier draußen keine Toten.  
„STARSCREAM WARTE GEFÄLLIGST!“  
Der Decepticon war am Nächsten dran und nicht bereit zu warten. Allein hatte er aber keine Chance, also beeilten sich die Anderen umso mehr.  
Thundercracker landete bei ihm, als Starscream gerade auf den Boden ballerte, an einer Stelle an der Ravage massiv gekratzt hatte. Er traf auf Felsen und zerschoss den, darunter kam ein Hohlraum zum Vorschein. Der Eingang in ein altes Höhlensystem. Starscream kochte vor Wut und Angst, wollte schon alleine in das Loch springen, da streifte ihn ein Blasterschuss von unten an der Schulter und riss ihn um. Megatron kam auf sie zu, nach oben, feuerte sofort um sich. Thundercracker kassierte einen Treffer ins Bein, schoss aber sofort zurück und traf ihn in die Hüfte. Dann kamen die Autobots, allen voran Optimus und sofort wurde aus allen Rohren geschossen. Diesmal hatte er keine Chance. Trotz massiver Gegenwehr war dies der letzte Auftritt von Megatron. Optimus griff ihn sich, riss ihn zu Boden und schoss ihm den halben Kopf weg. Das war das Ende.

Benommen von dem was hier gerade passiert war saß Starscream am Boden, starrte die Leiche an. Optimus stand schon wieder, rief den Anderen etwas zu. Der Decepticon hörte die Worte gar nicht. Er stand auf und sprang in das Loch runter. Bee sah das, folgte ihm sofort. Jazz und Ravage hinterher.

Starscream lief den Tunnel entlang. Er hörte nichts, auf seine Rufe reagierte niemand. Es roch nach kaltem Stein hier unten und nach...verschmortem Metall. Panisch lief er schneller, tiefer hinein in den Berg und blieb in einer etwas größeren Höhle wie angewurzelt stehen.

Bumblebee folgte Starscream etwas langsamer, vorsichtiger. Wer wusste schon, was sich hier unten verbarg. Auf seine Rufe, Starscream solle warten, reagierte der Decepticon nicht.  
„Verdammt noch mal...Jazz bist du da?“  
„Bin direkt hinter dir.“  
Ravage fauchte zur Bestätigung, dass er auch da war.  
Dann kam der Schrei. Bee blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ehe er begriff was er hörte. Starscream schrie. Ein Schrei der unglaublich entsetzlich war. Der Decepticon kniete am Ende des Tunnels und schrie vor Qual, wieder und wieder...  
Sie kamen bei ihm an, sahen was er sah und Bumblebee hatte das Gefühl, alles in ihm blieb still stehen. Der Anblick war einfach nur entsetzlich.

Megatron hatte es erneut auf Skywarps Fähigkeit zu teleportieren abgesehen. Obwohl längst bekannt war, dass sie nicht kopierbar war. Sie war angeboren und nicht auf ein bestimmtes Körperteil begrenzt, also nicht zu extrahieren. In seinem Wahn war ihm das anscheinend egal geworden, er hatte es dennoch erneut versucht und den Decepticon bei lebendigem Leib schier ausgeweidet. Von der Außenhülle war fast nichts mehr an ihm, Arme und Beine auf brutalste Art abgerissen. Im ganzen Körper Bohrlöcher, selbst im Kopf, überall tropfte Energon herunter, lagen Kabel Bündelweise frei.  
Die Tragflächen hatte er an die Wände der Höhle genagelt.

Bumblebee konnte nicht fassen was er sah. Er schaute auf Starscream, der immer noch schrie, schaute zu Jazz dem der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Ravage begann zu heulen. Ein langgezogener Ton. Draußen sahen Thundercracker und Soundwave sich an bei dem Laut, dann stiegen auch sie hinunter und rannten zu den anderen. Thunder stand da, starrte auf die Überreste von Skywarp. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, versuchte zu begreifen was da vor ihm lag, was passiert war. Notorisch logisch wie er war fing er sich irgendwie wieder, griff sich Starscream und verpasste ihm einen Schock an den Hals, schickte ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Anders konnte er ihm gerade nicht helfen. Das war zu viel, das hier war einfach...es war für sie alle zu viel.  
Optimus kam runter und versuchte, trotz dass ihm der Anblick selbst mächtig an die Nieren ging, die anderen irgendwie zu organisieren. Er rief Ratchet runter, schickte Soundwave und Thundercracker mit Starscream nach oben.  
Ravage folgte den Dreien, winselte dabei wie angestochen, voller Verzweiflung.  
Blackout traf oben ein, wurde von Sideswipe und Ironhide aber zurückgehalten. Bei der Stimmung, Ravages Geheul, ahnte er Schlimmes.

Optimus und Ratchet gingen vorsichtig zu den Trümmern rüber, die einmal Skywarp gewesen waren. Vor nicht einmal zehn Stunden. Ratchet standen die Tränen in den Augen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Hierzu konnte man nichts sagen. Völlig fertig kniete der Arzt sich neben den Torso ihres Freundes.  
Dann musste er sich beinahe übergeben, riss sich sofort zusammen und brüllte Optimus an.  
„Sofort Soundwave und Blackout hierher! SOFORT!“ er riss sich selbst die Verkleidung an der Brust auf und überbrückte Skywarps Energieversorgung mit seiner eigenen. Heilige Matrix! Er lebte noch!  
Die beiden anderen kamen zurückgerannt und sahen was los war, zusammen versuchten die drei ihn irgendwie zu stabilisieren, irgendwie zu verhindern, dass er doch noch drauf ging. Sie brauchten zwei Stunden um ihn zumindest halbwegs transportfähig zu machen, Ratchet klebte an ihm, versorgte ausschließlich sein Neuralnetz mit Energie. Alles andere machte auch keinen Sinn, alles war vollkommen zerfetzt. Aber so konnten sie das Leben in ihm halten. Hoffentlich lange genug bis sie ihm wirklich helfen konnten.  
„Optimus, Jetfire ist zu klein dafür, wir brauchen eine der großen Transportmaschinen für ihn, ich kann ihn nicht los lassen, dann stirbt er!“  
Steve hing schon am Telefon. Er weinte, stand zitternd zwischen den Transformern aber er reagierte und rief die Base an. Eine Maschine wurde leer geräumt und flog die paar Meilen zu ihnen, landete auf dem harten Wüstenboden so nah wie nur möglich. Sie bekamen Hilfe, gemeinsam schafften sie Ratchet und Sky so vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich in die Maschine. Soundwave ging mit rein und Blackout auch. Beide waren sehr gute Mechaniker und versuchten Ratchet zu helfen so gut das hier im Nichts und ohne Material nur ging.  
Jetfire nahm Thundercracker, Jazz und Starscream mit, der immer noch bewusstlos war.  
Die anderen machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Zurück zur NEST Basis, so schnell wie nur möglich.  
Kapitel 15  
15  
Starscream wachte langsam wieder auf. Zurück zu Hause. Oder war das alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen? Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und sah Optimus an der Wand sitzen. Allein das reichte um die Angst wieder aufsteigen zu lassen. Er saß hier, sah unglaublich fertig aus, hatte eine ramponierte Schulter. Es war kein Traum gewesen.  
„sag es nicht“ wisperte der Decepticon als Optimus Blick ihn traf.  
„er lebt.“  
„Was?“  
„Er lebt...irgendwie...lebt er noch. Ratchet und die anderen wissen nicht was sie tun sollen.“  
Starscream stand auf, taumelte kurz. Seine Schulter tat weh doch das war egal. Primes Stimme. So dumpf. Was war los?  
„zu ihm....bitte...“ er bekam die Wörter kaum heraus. Optimus stand auf und ging mit ihm zur Krankenstation rüber. Sie schwiegen, der ganze Stützpunkt schwieg. Mitleidige Blicke der Soldaten fielen auf Starscream. Alle hier wussten, dass es seinen Bruder erwischt hatte. Niemand sprach sie an.  
Leise gingen sie hinein. Ratchet war noch immer mit Sky verkabelt. Mit dem, was von ihm übrig war.  
Ganz langsam ging Starscream näher. Dass ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen merkte er nicht. Er sah Ratchet an.  
„er ist noch da...der Körper...ich kann nichts machen. Er ist zu zerstört. Sein Neuralnetz funktioniert noch, wir halten die Spannung aufrecht. Aber lange wird das nichts mehr...“  
Starscream schaute Blackout an, dann Soundwave. Der senkte den Blick.  
„Wir...wir haben ein Backup vorbereitet.“  
„Nein...“  
„es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Das Neuralnetz kann jeden Moment zusammenbrechen und dann können wir nichts mehr...“  
„Nein... Soundwave das...das können wir ihm nicht antun...“  
„Wenn er leben soll müssen wir es. Wir können seinen Körper wieder aufbauen. Aber nicht mit ihm drin. Das überlebt er nicht.“  
„Also willst du ihn einsperren? Du...du weißt selbst, dass das in den wenigsten Fällen je funktioniert hat. Ratchet du doch auch!“  
Ratchte sah ihn todunglücklich an.  
„Es ist der einzige Weg. Ohne stirbt er. Das hier...das hält höchstens noch ein paar Stunden. Starscream er hat keine Chance.“  
Der Decepticon zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ein Backup. Das war schon einige Male gemacht worden, hatte jedoch nur in den wenigsten Fällen funktioniert. Sie würden Skywarps Bewusstsein komplett auf einen externen Datenträger überspielen, der groß genug sein musste und sicher genug. Permanente Energieversorgung. Danach war der Körper quasi tot, konnte neu aufgebaut und repariert werden und, theoretisch, das Backup in ein intaktes Neuralnetz zurück überspielt werden. Theoretisch. Praktisch ging es zu 80% schief. Spätestens bei der Rückkehr.  
Starscream sank auf die Knie nieder. Er konnte das nicht entscheiden. Er hatte Angst. So unendliche Angst ihn zu verlieren. Thundercracker kam zu ihm, kniete sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine gesunde Schulter. Starscream sah ihn an.  
„es ist die einzige Chance...lass es uns versuchen. Für ihn. Zusammen. Das bist nicht du alleine sondern wir alle.“ Thundercracker wusste genau wie Starscream gerade fühlte und er nahm ihm das. Sie würden das gemeinsam entscheiden, gemeinsam durchstehen und gemeinsam dafür gerade stehen, wenn etwas schief ging. Nicht er alleine.  
Voller Verzweiflung sah Starscream ihn an, dann Soundwave. Schließlich senkte er den Blick, nickte dann.  
Mühsam raffte er sich auf, machte sich daran die drei dabei zu unterstützen. Von Neuralnetzen verstanden er und Ratchet am Meisten. Nun hieß es ein passendes Gefäß zu finden. Dabei halfen ihnen die Menschen. Es dauerte mehrere Stunden doch wurde ihnen ein militärischer Datenserver zur Basis gebracht. Das Ding war so groß wie ein doppelter Standardcontainer, pechschwarz, mit Wasserkühlung und transportabel. Speicherkapazität fast 5 Petabyte (5000 Terabyte).  
„Reicht die Größe aus?“ fragte Ratchet vorsichtig, als Starscream sich das Monstrum genauer ansah. Der nickte. Es reichte aus. Er betete nur, dass es funktionierte.  
„Stellt eine gleichbleibende Energieversorgung sicher. Alles an Notfallmaßnahmen dazugeschaltet was wir haben. Das Ding darf nicht eine Sekunde lang keinen Saft haben. Nicht eine.“  
Es wurde alles vorbereitet. Sieben Sicherungssysteme überwachten getrennt voneinander den Speicher. Die Kühlung bekam drei Sicherungen. Sollte eine davon ausfallen sprang sofort die nächste ein.  
Erst als das alles fertig war und zig Mal getestet war Starscream bereit das Backup an seinem Bruder zu versuchen. Er sprach kaum, gab nur knappe Anweisungen an Ratchet und Soundwave, die mit ihm gemeinsam das Prozedere einleiteten. Sie verkabelten Skywarps Kopf. Sie verkabelten den Speicher. Nun fehlte ein Rechner, der das eine zum anderen übertrug. Das übernahm Starscream selbst. Er würde seine eigenen Systeme dafür nutzen. Also wurde nun er zuerst an den Speicher, danach an Sky angeschlossen. Als alles bereit war schaute er die beiden an.  
„Bis später...“  
Er schloss die Augen, startete das Backup und war für die nächsten zwölf Stunden nicht ansprechbar. Wie erstarrt saß er da, seine Systeme arbeiteten auf Anschlag. Ratchet überwachte ihn, Soundwave Skywarp und den Speicher. Zwölf Stunden in denen alle auf dem Stützpunkt mehr als nur die Daumen drückten.

Starscream kam schließlich zu sich, nahm vorsichtig die Kabel ab. Er sah aus wie der lebende Tod, schaute zu seinem Bruder hin. Der war nicht mehr da, das wusste er, aber dennoch.  
Das Backup hatte funktioniert. Skywarps ganzes Selbst, alles, was ihn ausmachte, war nun gespeichert in der großen, schwarzen Kiste, die im Vorraum der Krankenstation stand.  
Dass jemand mit ihm sprach registrierte er erst gar nicht. Als eine Hand seine Schulter berührte, erst da sah er auf, nahm seine Umgebung wieder wahr. Es war Optimus, neben ihm stand Ratchet. „Zeit mal deine Wunden anzuschauen Soldat.“ meinte er ruhig.  
Starscream schaute an sich herunter. Stimmte ja, er hatte was abbekommen. Wortlos ließ er Ratchet machen, den Blick die ganze Zeit auf Sky geheftet. Er war am Ende. Das alles einfach zu viel. Doch den Vorschlag sich auszuruhen schlug er in den Wind. Er machte sich sofort daran den Körper seines Bruders wieder aufzubauen. Je weniger Zeit dessen Geist in diesem Kasten zubringen musste desto besser.

Sie hielten ihn nicht auf. Das hätte auch nichts gebracht. Starscream versenkte seine Trauer und Ohnmacht in Arbeit und sowohl die anderen Decepticons als auch die Autobots unterstützten ihn dabei. Tag und Nacht arbeitete er weiter, immer weiter. Es war kaum ein Fortschritt zu sehen, so gründlich hatte Megatron alles zerstört.  
Zwei Wochen dauerte es bis Starscream einfach vor Erschöpfung zusammenklappte und letztlich doch schlafen musste. Er bekam so viel Energon wie er nur zu sich nehmen konnte, war sobald er wieder stehen konnte wieder an der Arbeit.  
Soundwave und Ratchet machten mit, jeder so lange wie es nur ging.  
Monate vergingen. Die Stimmung blieb gedrückt. Ravage lag immer wieder in Skywarps Zimmer, schaute die Hängematte an und winselte leise. Thundercracker versuchte Starscream am Zusammenbrechen zu hindern, indem er ihn regelmäßig zu Pausen zwang, auch wenn der ihn dafür hasste.  
Nur ganz langsam war von all ihren Mühen etwas zu erkennen. Sie schafften es den linken Arm und das linke Bein wieder an den Körper zu bringen, die Wunden in der Brust und am Rücken wurden ganz langsam weniger.  
Starscream war nun die meiste Zeit mit dem Kopf beschäftigt, flickte in unendlicher Kleinarbeit das Neuralnetz zusammen. Die Schäden sahen wenig aus, waren aber massiv. Er hoffte inständig, dass er sie alle würde beseitigen können. Tagelang saß er vornübergebeugt da und arbeitete. Schließlich kam, was kommen musste. Ratchet war draußen und kontrollierte die Sicherheitssysteme des Backups, da hörte er es drinnen poltern. Als er rein kam sah er, dass Starscream umgekippt war und regungslos am Boden lag. Vorsichtig hob er ihn zusammen mit Soundwave hoch und legte ihn direkt hier auf eine freie Pritsche. Das war einfach zu viel gewesen. Er musste sich ausruhen, egal wie sie das hinkriegten. Es war noch ein weiter Weg für sie alle und vor allem für Sky, jetzt zusammenzubrechen war keine gute Idee.

Fast drei Tage am Stück schlief Starscream, träumte dabei ziemlich stark. Er träumte von früher, von gemeinsamen Einsätzen mit Skywarp, ihren dauernden Zankereien, einigen schönen Momenten, auch der Zeit hier. Alles hin und her durcheinander. Als er endlich aufwachte weinte er. Thundercracker saß bei ihm, schaute auf als er sich regte.  
„Hey. Da bist du ja wieder.“  
„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“  
„Wenn man das schlafen nennen kann... drei Tage.“  
Starscream stöhnte auf, rieb sich den Kopf und wollte schon wieder aufstehen. Thunder drückte ihn zurück.  
„Du bleibst liegen. Du hilfst niemandem wenn du dich kaputt machst. Hier. Trink das.“  
Er drückte Starscream einen Kanister Energon in die Hand.  
„Aber..“  
„Kein Aber. Ich schieß dir in die Knie wenn du dich jetzt nicht endlich ausruhst.“  
Das sagte der Blaue so staubtrocken, dass Starscream ihm sofort glaubte, dass er das tatsächlich tun würde.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich an, trank aus dem Kanister. Er war tatsächlich mehr als müde. Nein, nicht müde. Ausgebrannt. Leer. Das traf es eher. Nichts Anderes zählte mehr außer Skywarp zu retten. An nichts Anderes konnte er noch denken.  
Thundercracker blieb still bei ihm sitzen. Er bewachte ihn, das war klar. Wenn Starscream reden wollte würde er mit ihm reden, ansonsten war er tatsächlich hier um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern.  
Starscream trank langsam, spürte die Wirkung schier sofort und legte sich dann doch besser wieder hin. Ihm war schwindelig.  
Thundercracker ahnte, dass es so war, sprach ihn aber nicht darauf an. Stattdessen machte er das Licht im Raum dunkler. Auch Ratchet und Soundwave nutzten die Zeit für eine Pause.  
Bald schlief Starscream tatsächlich ein. Diesmal normal, nicht aus purer Erschöpfung. Thunder blieb bei ihm, passte auf ihn auf und hörte den anderen beiden zu, die ein Weilchen später wieder zurück kamen und weiter machten.  
Kapitel 16  
16  
Als Starscream wieder aufwachte war Steve bei ihnen. Er sprach gerade mit Soundwave, schaute immer wieder traurig zu Skywarp hin. Natürlich vermisste er ihn auch. Starscream tat es fast leid, dass er ihn so außen vor gelassen hatte. Er stand auf und ging raus zu den Beiden. Soundwave schaute auf.  
„Da bist du ja wieder.“  
„Hey... Wie sieht es aus?“  
„Wir sind beim rechten Arm ein bisschen weiter gekommen.“  
Starscream nickte und kniete sich neben Steve.  
„Und bei dir?“  
„Ich würde so gerne helfen, wenn ich könnte...“  
Der Decepticon lächelte und knuffte ihn sachte an die Schulter.  
„Sky hat in dir wirklich einen guten Freund gefunden.“  
„Und ich in ihm. Wird er wieder werden?“  
Starscream schaute zu Skywarp rüber.  
„Ich hoffe es.“  
Dann stand er auf, ging mit Steve nach draußen. Er musste kurz tatsächlich blinzeln, so lange hatte er kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen.  
„Mh...zu hell.“  
Sie gingen ein Stück.  
„Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, was hätte ich machen können, damit das nicht passiert.“  
„Du hättest gar nichts machen können, Steve. Der hat euch aufgelauert, die ganze Zeit über. Keine Ahnung was in diesem irren Hirn vor sich ging aber Sky war eindeutig das Ziel. Ich weiß nicht was er sich davon versprochen hat und das ist jetzt auch egal. Er ist weg. Nur das zählt.“  
Steve nickte. Dann kam Ravage zu ihnen, strich winselnd um Starscreams Beine. Der Panther hatte ihn ewig nicht gesehen und ging langsam ein vor Kummer. Starscream hob ihn hoch und kraulte ihm den Nacken.  
„Es wird lange dauern ehe wir versuchen können ihn zurück in seinen Körper zu bringen. Ich hoffe er übersteht das.“  
„Hoffe ich auch. Die ganze Basis hofft mit uns. Alle hier vermissen ihn, das Gemecker und Gezeter, die zu laute Musik, sein Geschnarche. Soundwave kann gar nicht richtig einschlafen ohne.“  
„Ey! Dabei hört er ihn doch in seinem Keller gar nicht mehr so laut.“ kurz musste Starscream tatsächlich lächeln. Oh ja. Das Schnarchen vermisste er auch.  
Sie setzten sich zusammen vor den Hangar der Decepticons. Es war sehr ruhig auf dem Stützpunkt. Starscream schaute in die Ferne, ließ die Gedanken schweifen. Ravage rollte sich in seinem Schoß zusammen. So saßen sie einfach da, schauten dem langsam beginnenden Sonnenuntergang zu. Etwas Später kam Blackout dazu, dann Jazz und Bumblebee, schließlich sogar Optimus und Ironhide. Sie setzten sich einfach still dazu, alle zusammen.  
Als der Himmel in Rot und Orange glühte begann Blackout leise zu singen. Eines von Skywarps Lieblingsliedern. Starscream spürte die Tränen nicht, aber es verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Still hörten sie zu, während am Horizont das letzte Licht des Tages verschwand.

Zwei Tage Pause gönnte sich der Decepticon, dann war er wieder nur auf der Krankenstation. Verbissen arbeitete er weiter, ein winziges Stückchen nach dem Anderen, begleitet von zigtausend Rückschlägen.  
Den Körper bekamen sie schneller wieder zusammen. Ratchet und Soundwave arbeiteten als Team mittlerweile perfekt Hand in Hand, sie kamen gut voran. Blackout half ihnen die Außenhülle neu aufzubauen. Einiges hatten sie aus der Höhle bergen können, vieles war jedoch unbrauchbar gewesen.  
Zum Schluss waren die Tragflächen dran und kamen wieder an ihren Platz zurück.

Über ein Jahr war vergangen. Starscream immer noch mit dem Neuralnetz beschäftigt. Ratchet musste immer öfter seine Augen überprüfen, er beanspruchte sie bei dieser Arbeit viel zu sehr, machte zu wenig Pausen, brachte sich ständig an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs. Doch irgendwie spürte Starscream, dass ihnen nicht unendlich viel Zeit blieb. So lange war noch nie ein Bewusstsein im Backup gewesen.

Mehr als eineinhalb Jahre nach dem Anschlag war Starscream dann soweit dass er das Neuralnetz zum ersten Mal zur Gänze unter Spannung setzen konnte. Alles wurde von den Computern der Autobots genau überwacht und protokolliert, sie ließen die Energie ganze zehn Sekunden lang fließen ehe sie wieder alles abschalteten. Dann hieß es auswerten. Zwei Tage lang hockten Ratchet und er vor den Bildschirmen, immer abwechselnd, jedes winzige Segment besahen sie sich ganz genau, alle Daten die dazu gespeichert worden waren, suchten nach Fehlern. Sie fanden genügend, behoben sie, starteten den nächsten Test.  
Das ging über sechs Wochen so weiter, bis eine Testreihe nach der anderen ohne Fehler durchlief.  
Es war intakt, funktionierte, war bereit das Backup aufzunehmen.  
Bevor sie das aber in Angriff nahmen bekam der Körper ein Upgrade, mit derselben Maschine, die Skywarp damals schon bekommen hatte. Als der Jet vor ihnen Stand, makellos, so wie früher und doch so leer, sank Starscream in die Knie und konnte nicht anders als zu weinen. Thunder war sofort bei ihm, nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Er hielt ihn, bis sich der Decepticon wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, dann sah er ihm in die Augen.  
„Er wird es schaffen. Vertrau darauf. Er muss es einfach schaffen. Du...du kennst doch Skywarp. Der Dickschädel macht doch immer was er will.“ Er war selbst den Tränen nahe, hielt Starscream an den Schultern fest.  
Der nickte schließlich, stand auf und schaute zu Ratchet und Soundwave.  
„Lasst uns anfangen.“

Sie bereiteten das Übertragen des Backups akribisch vor. Alles, aber auch alles wurde tausendmal getestet, überprüft, nachjustiert. Irgendwann war tatsächlich alles bereit. Es gab nichts mehr zu überprüfen.  
Starscream würde erneut die Verbindung herstellen. Ratchet am Server, Soundwave zusammen mit Blackout und Jetfire bei Skywarp. Diesmal war es schwieriger. Sie mussten den Körper ins Leben zurück holen, bevor der Geist zurück kam und ihn auch darin halten. Einfach nur die Akkus aufladen war da nicht, da gehörte einiges mehr dazu. Die größte Schwierigkeit war ihn lange genug stabil zu halten bis Starscream mit der Übertragung fertig war. Minimum zwölf Stunden. Das war die Zeitspanne, die sie schaffen mussten.  
Sie bereiteten alles vor, luden das ganze System von Skywarps Körper mit Energon auf, Ratchet setzte von Außen den Wandler unter Spannung und das Ding lief an, begann Energon in den Kreislauf zu pumpen. Langsam starteten die anderen Körperfunktionen, eine nach der anderen. Das Neuralnetz flammte auf. Leer aber am Leben, bereit Daten aufzunehmen.  
Ratchet nickte Starscream zu als der zu ihm sah. Drinnen die anderen ebenso. Starscream atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und begann mit der Übertragung.  
Kapitel 17  
17  
„FANG AUF!“ Erschrocken drehte Starscream sich um, bekam den Energonwürfel voll in die Fresse und kippte nach hinten über, fing sich gerade noch in der Luft und schaute wütend zu seinem Bruder.  
„Hör auf die Dinger zu werfen!“  
„Was sonst hm? Wirfst du zurück? Das wäre ja mal ganz was Neues.“  
„Ruhe jetzt ihr beiden! Wir haben genug zu tun, also fangt an zu arbeiten!“  
„Spielverderber, HEY SOUNDWAVE! FANG!“  
Es knallte, als Soundwave den nächsten Würfel an den Rücken bekam. Jetzt reichte es. Sofort war er hinter Skywarp her, jagte ihn quer über den Platz, rund um die anderen Decepticons herum, die gerade Energonwürfel in den Laderaum von Astrotrain verluden, einen nach dem Anderen. Na, ein Glück war Megatron gerade nicht da, der hätte gleich BEIDEN in den Hintern getreten. So war es am Ende Starscream, der ausflippte und seinem Bruder eine knallte.  
„Jetzt reicht es! Du bringst alles durcheinander! Zurück an die Arbeit!“  
„Pffff....ihr versteht auch keinen Spaß mehr.“ murrend ging er zurück und packte die blöden Würfel in den Laderaum.  
Starscream schaute seinen Bruder an und schüttelte den Kopf. Herrje. Der durfte echt keine Pausen kriegen, das brachte ihn nur auf unsinnige Gedanken.

Sieben Decepticons lagen in der kleinen Basis, die sie sich gebaut hatten und erholten sich vom letzten Kampf gegen die Autobots. Kleinere Blessuren, einige hatten mächtig Kopfschmerzen. Es war ruhig, dunkel, viele schliefen.  
Bis ein Nebelhorn alle auf die Füße riss und in den Panikmodus versetzte. Ein entferntes Kichern war zu hören und Megatron verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„SKYWAAAAAAARP!“

„Einen links, einen rechts, einen MITTENDURCH!“  
Der schwarze Jet ließ eine Rakete links an sich vorbei zischen, eine rechts an sich vorbei, schwenkte in die Mitte zurück und schoss den irdischen Jagdflieger vom Himmel.  
„PADOOOOOOOM....einer weniger. Bleiben nooooch...äh...“  
„SIEBZEHN UND JETZT HÖR AUF ZU SPIELEN UND HELF MAL MIT HIER!“ bellte Starscream ihn an. Er und Thundercracker hatten ordentlich zu tun, während Skywarp seine Kunststückchen flog.  
„Whops? Äh...bin gleich da.“

Sie flogen Kolonne. Vorneweg Megatron, dahinter Soundwave und Shockwave, dann Thundercracker, Starscream und Skywarp. Ein lahmer, langweiliger Flug. Schon seit zwei Stunden. Langsam. Die alten Säcke weiter vorne waren ja auch langsam. Dann am Horizont zwei Autobots in der Luft. Skywarp hibbelte schon, als Starscream nach vorn meldete, dass sie Gesellschaft bekamen. Megatron war wie üblich mies gelaunt, schien aber keine Lust zu haben sich selbst mit den Autobots abzugeben.  
„Skywarp...“  
„JA?“  
„Erlaubnis zum warpen. Tob dich aus.“  
Das ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen, sprang eineinhalb Meilen vorwärts, direkt hinter den einen Autobotjet, ditschte ihn an, warpte wieder weg, tauchte ein paar Sekunden später wieder direkt hinter ihm auf und schoss ihm das Triebwerk zu Klump, grölte vor Spaß als der Jet schreiend abstürzte und warpte wieder weg, tauchte kurz darauf vor dem Zweiten auf und schrie einfach laut „BOOOOH!“, transformierte in der Luft und haute ihm mit der Faust eine rein, transformierte zurück und warpte zurück in die Formation.  
Starscream schüttelte den Kopf. Kindskopf.

„Auf das Energon!“ Rumble hielt seinen Miniwürfel hoch in die Luft und grinste breit. Skywarp stieß mit seinem eigenen an.  
„Prost...nur nicht zu viel Kurzer. Du verträgst einen Scheiß.“  
„Paaaah. Immer noch mehr als du!“  
„Wetten?“  
Beide exten und kippten kurz darauf kichernd nach hinten, lagen platt auf dem Boden.  
„Wer wirftn da mit Schdeine? Kommraus duuuu danscheigich dir waschne Haarke is...“  
Halbherzig wedelte Rumble mit der Faust durch die Luft. Skywarp kicherte sich einen weg, blieb dann platt liegen und schnarchte bald herzergreifend.  
„Naaaargh....zumindest greift uns jetzt sicher keiner an.“  
Verwirrt und ordentlich angetrunken schaute Starscream zu Megatron. Was meinte er denn nun?  
„Bei dem Schnarchen flüchtet alles.“ Megatron zeigte auf eine Gruppe Seehunde, die sich gerade mitten in der Nacht aus dem Staub machte bei dem Gesäge.  
Starscream kippte vor Lachen um.

„Achtung...Aaaaaachtung...ganz langsam...vorsiiiiiichtig...“  
„Sag mal was treibst du da?“  
Skywarp zuckte hoch, stieß sich den Kopf am Terminal ihres Rechners.  
Ertappt schaute er seinen Bruder an.  
„Ähhhh, nix?“  
„Klar. Gar nichts. Was treibst du am Computer?“  
„Hab nur ne Ratte gejagt. Keine Sorge ich krieg die schon noch.“ schnell verdrückte Skywarp sich und tat so als würde er eine Ratte suchen.  
Starscream schaute ihm hinterher, da kam Shockwave wieder rein, hinter ihm Megatron. Shockwave ging ans Terminal, wollte etwas raus suchen und Megatron zeigen, da detonierte ein Sprengsatz unter dem Pult und spritzte ihm eine Ladung Altöl ins Gesicht. Megatron tobte und irgendwo draußen auf dem Flur rannte Skywarp lachend los und nach draußen.

Alle drei Seeker hockten am Tresen einer Kneipe in Kaon auf Cybertron. Jeder ein halbleeres Glas vor sich. Die vierte Runde an diesem Abend.  
„Da hat er doch tatsächlich gemeint, vom Balkon springen wär ne spitzenmäßige Idee.“  
Starscream schaute Sky an.  
„Hat ers überlebt?“  
„Nö. Der Typ konnte nicht fliegen und wohnte im zweiundvierzigsten Stock. Was.glaubst.du?“  
Jemand schaltete die Jukebox an und ein altbekannter Song begann. Skywarp schaute Starscream mit Dackelaugen an.  
„Nein.“  
„Oooooch biiiiiiiitte....du kannst das so gut....büdde büdde büdde Brüderchen.“  
„Boah! Nenn mich nicht Brüderchen!“ maulend stand Starscream auf, Skywarp ebenso und Arm in Arm, da Skywarp ihn ja nicht losließ, sangen die Beiden das wohl schlimmste Sauflied aller Zeiten, das man echt nur ab mindestens vier Glas bestem Sprit durchziehen konnte.  
Thundercracker saß in der Mitte zwischen den Beiden, wurde durch ihr Schunkeln hin und her geknufft und wollte am Liebsten im Boden versinken.

Kaon, Hautstadt der Decepticons, Notaufnahme. „Kannst du das nun wieder richten, ja oder nein?“  
„Kann ich aber...Wie zum Henker hast du das denn überhaupt da rein bekommen?“  
Skywarp hockte auf der Pritsche, schaute den Arzt murrend an. Mit einem Glas in der linken Tragfläche. Einmal glatt durch. Starscream stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen.  
„Na wie wohl. Gesoffen, geprügelt, einen drauf gekriegt.“  
Skywarp grinste den skeptisch schauenden Arzt an, mit drei ausgeschlagenen Zähnen.  
„Müsstest mal den Anderen seh´n...“  
„Oh je...ich fürchte das werd ich heute Nacht wohl noch.“

„Okay. Drei Autobots und zwei Menschen. Wen nimmst du?“  
„Soll das ein Witz sein?“ Starscream schaute Sky an.  
„Nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich dachte ich schone dich mal und geb dir die Menschen.“  
„Ich knall dir gleich welche!“  
Kichernd flog Skywarp los und fing an zu feuern, Starscream beeilte sich ihm hinterher zu kommen.

„Es schwimmt, es schwimmt nicht, es schwimmt..“  
„Skyyyyy? Was treibst du da schon wieder?“  
Skywarp saß am Fluss, in der Hand ein durchlöchertes Boot, besetzt mit vier Fischern, die wie am Spieß schrien und sich festkrallten.  
„Ich frag mich grad ob es schwimmt, oder nicht?“  
Starscream klatschte sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn.  
„Ernsthaft...Na was glaubst du macht ein Boot mit Löchern im Rumpf, hm?“  
„Äh...absaufen?“  
„Du hast es erfasst. Jetzt hör auf mit dem Blödsinn und komm endlich, die anderen sind schon los.“  
„Mh...na gut.“ Skywarp ließ das Schiff fallen und die Leute sprangen über Bord.  
„Was habt ihr so lange getrieben?“ fragte Soundwave als sie zu den Anderen aufschlossen.  
Starscream schaute murrend zu seinem Bruder rüber, dann wieder zu ihm.  
„Schiffe versenken.“

Kaon City, vor dem Krieg.  
„Ernsthaft. Du latschst mit den Dingern da rum und laberst wildfremde Leute an?“  
Starscream nickte.  
„Also. Einfach so? Irgendwen?“  
Wieder nickte er.  
„Und...es gibt echt welche die auf dein Gelaber hören?“  
Wieder nickte er.  
„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“  
„Ist aber so. Heute schon zwölf.“  
„Wow.“  
Ein Transformer mit Decepticon Zeichen an der Schulter kam in die Bar.  
„Hey Sky. Hab heute Neue registriert. Gut gemacht. Von dir kamen 62 vorbei.“  
Skywarp grinste breit.  
„Danke für die Blumen, Bladewing!“ und er duckte sich unter Starscreams Faust durch, fiel kichernd vom Barhocker.

„liiiiinks......reeeeeeechts.......liiiiiiiiiinks.....reeeeeeeeeeeechts...“  
„Ich weiß dir ist langweilig... Aber könntest du damit aufhören?“  
Skywarp kippte im Flug immer wieder von links nach rechts, von links nach rechts. Starscream wurde langsam schlecht von dem Geschunkel.  
„Mir.ist.langweilig! Wir fliegen seit Stunden hin und her. Völlig OHNE irgendwas Interessantes.“  
„Weiß ich selber, aber wenn du so weiter machst fang ich bald das Kotzen an! Dein Geeiere macht mich ganz wuschig.“  
Skywarp setzte sich direkt vor ihn, schaukelte von links nach rechts, von links nach rechts.  
„BOAH HÖR AUF DAMIT!“  
„Sieh es als Hypnose, dann kannst du heute Abend viiiiiel besser schlafen.“  
Stunden später landeten sie bei den anderen Decepticons und noch bevor Megatron fragen konnte, ob sie etwas entdeckt hatten, kotzte Starscream ihm schier vor die Füße und Skywarp warf sich vor Lachen weg.

Kaon City Sicherheitsdienst  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
„Ich dich nicht. Lächeln Bruderherz!“  
„Nenn mich nicht Bruderherz!“  
Es blitzte und Starscream nahm das Schild mit der Nummer runter.  
„Okay ihr Zwei Spaßvögel. Ab in die Zelle und schlaft euren Rausch aus.“  
Murrend ging Starscream in die Ausnüchterungszelle, Skywarp folgte ihm fröhlich pfeifend. Die Tür wurde geschlossen und der Typ vom Sicherheitsdienst ging wieder. Dann fing Skywarp lauthals an zu singen.  
„OH HIMMEL HÖR AUF!“  
Die übrigen Insassen fingen an mitzusingen, sehr zur Belustigung von Skywarp.  
Das ging so die ganze Nacht weiter und am nächsten Tag ließ der Wachmann einen total geräderten Starscream raus und einen glücklich grinsenden Skywarp. Nie wieder Kampfsaufen. NIEMALS WIEDER.

Starscream saß da, still, bewegungslos. Doch sie sahen die Tränen die still über sein Gesicht liefen. Die Prozedur dauerte nun schon über zehn Stunden. Alle waren unendlich angespannt, nichts wurde aus dem Auge gelassen. Auch Starscream nicht, der gerade die Hauptarbeit leistete und sichtlich darunter zu leiden schien.  
„Ob er träumt?“ fragte Soundwave leise in die Runde.  
Ratchet schaute den Decepticon an.  
„Vielleicht kriegt er etwas von Skywarp mit. Ich glaube, kein Anderer hätte diese Aufgabe hier besser machen können als er.“

Noch einmal fast fünf Stunden später öffnete Starscream schließlich endlich die Augen, kam langsam wieder zu sich. Er war am Ende, konnte sich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch bewegen, koppelte sich ganz vorsichtig und langsam von Skywarp ab.  
„Übertragung abgeschlossen...“ er wollte aufstehen, sackte zur Seite weg. Soundwave hielt ihn gerade noch fest, half ihm auf eine der Pritschen. „Leg dich hin.“  
Starscream sah sofort zu Skywarp herüber.  
„wie geht es ihm?“ seine Stimme war dumpf, unglaublich müde.  
„Alles funktioniert, wir überwachen ihn aber sein Körper arbeitet seit fast zwei Stunden wieder autonom.“  
„mh...gut...ein gutes Zeichen...“ der Decepticon sackte weg. Besorgt sah Soundwave ihn an, ließ ihn dann schlafen.

Soundwave, Ratchet und Blackout passten auf die Beiden gleichermaßen auf. Bei Skywarp blieb alles unverändert ruhig. Alle Systeme liefen, sein Neuralnetz zeigte schwache Aktivität. Kein schlechtes Zeichen, auch kein gutes. Starscream blieb für Stunden völlig weggetreten. Auch auf ihn passten sie auf, er war so erschöpft wie noch nie.

Die Anderen erfuhren dann auch, dass es anscheinend bisher gut funktionierte. Natürlich brach nun keine Euphorie los, dazu war es viel zu früh. Aber Erleichterung. Alle hatten Angst gehabt, dass Skywarp das Wiederaufspielen des Backups nicht überlebte.  
Jetzt hieß es abwarten, hoffen, Geduld haben. Ob und wann er aufwachen würde, das wusste niemand.

Starscream kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung, sah sofort zu seinem Bruder rüber. Der lag unverändert still da, die Geräte, die ihn überwachten summten leise.  
Beruhigt sank er wieder zurück, hörte dann Schritte.  
„thunder?“  
„Ja. Wie geht es dir?“ Thundercracker setzte sich zu ihm.  
„beschissen...“  
„Na, endlich bist du mal ehrlich. Hier, hab ich dir mitgebracht.“ er reichte ihm einen Kanister Energon.  
„Ist verdünnt. Ich will dich ja nicht gleich wieder ins Koma schießen.“  
Er half Starscream sich aufzusetzen und ein paar Schlucke zu trinken.  
„Hat er sich gerührt?“  
„Nein, bisher nichts. Aber alle Systeme laufen stabil. Zumindest das sieht gut aus.“  
Starscream nickte, schaute Sky an.  
„ich...ich hab geträumt, Thundercracker...beim Transfer...lauter...lauter Sachen von früher. Der Abend in der Bar als wir zusammen gesungen haben...diese blöde Jagd als Megatron ihn hat warpen lassen...lauter altes Zeug...“  
„Klingt wie seine Erinnerungen.“  
„Kann sein. Oh Mann. Ich hoffe er kommt zu sich...ich hoffe, wir haben nichts falsch gemacht.“  
Kapitel 18  
18  
Starscream saß nun jeden Tag neben ihm. Er beobachtete ihn, war einfach nur da, sprach mit ihm. Von ihm weg zu kriegen war er nicht mehr. Immer wieder kam einer der Anderen dazu, unterhielt sich mit ihm, schaute nach dem Rechten. Einfach nur damit Starscream nicht auch noch wahnsinnig wurde.  
Die Zeit verging. Starscream konnte bald nicht mehr sagen welcher Tag gerade war. Er war nun schon seit über drei Wochen hier an Sky´s Seite.  
Eines Abends döste er ein, den Kopf auf dem Ellenbogen aufgestützt. Da spürte er eine Berührung am Arm. Sofort hob er den Kopf und schaute hin, riss die Augen auf. Skywarp hatte sich gedreht. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, sein Arm berührte den von Starscream.  
Als wäre das noch nicht genug murrte er leise. Kaum hörbar. Aber Starscream war so nah, er hörte es.  
„sky?“ fragte er leise, seine Stimme versackte richtig.  
Wieder ein ganz leises Murren, die Augen bewegten sich etwas.  
Starscream ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen, hielt seine Hand.  
Es geschah wieder lange Zeit nichts, dann bewegten sich seine Augen erneut und öffneten sich einen winzigen Spalt. Die Sensoren schlugen an, zeigten mehr Aktivität im Neuralnetz an. Starscream starrte auf die Monitore. Die Aktivität stieg immer weiter an. Er war dabei aufzuwachen.  
„Sky? Hey...kannst du mich hören?“  
Die Augen schlossen sich, versuchten sich wieder zu öffnen, seine Hand zuckte leicht.  
„Hey Brüderchen...na komm...mach die Augen auf, du kannst das...hier warten alle auf dich.“  
Starscream versuchte ihn zu erreichen, zum Aufwachen zu animieren, dabei liefen ihm schon wieder die Tränen.  
Dann, endlich, öffnete Skywarp die Augen einen Spalt weit. Benommen, noch weit weg, aber bewusst.  
Starscream hielt weiter seine Hand.  
„Komm schon...du kannst das. Wach auf, Sky.“  
Ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen weiter, blinzelte, versuchte sie offen zu halten. Schließlich drehte er leicht den Kopf, schaute Starscream an.  
„hey...wieso heulst du?“ flüsterte er und Starscream fiel ihm um den Hals, weinte nun richtig und hielt ihn einfach nur fest.  
Skywarp war ziemlich erstaunt deswegen, konnte die Umarmung aber nicht erwidern, er bekam einfach die Arme nicht hoch.  
„ey...du weinst...wieso? Was...was ist denn passiert?“  
Starscream musste sich zusammenreißen ihn wieder loszulassen.  
„Was passiert ist? Erzähl ich dir später...wie fühlst du dich?“  
„mh....total platt...wurde ich überfahren? Fühlt sich alles total müde an...“  
„Na...das geht vorbei...“ Starscream wischte sich die dummen Tränen weg.  
„sind wir zu hause?“  
„NEST...ja...du...du warst ziemlich lange bewusstlos.“  
„oh...ähm...“ Skywarp schaute kurz ins Leere, versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war.  
„Wir waren doch beim Training oder?“  
Starscream nickte.  
„du wurdest angegriffen...von ihm.“  
„da war was...ja. Was ist passiert?“  
Starscream wollte ihm noch nicht alles erzählen. Nicht so kurz nach dem Aufwachen.  
„Er hat dich angegriffen. Ziemlich zugerichtet. Jetzt ist er tot.“  
„Ist er?“  
„Ist er. Definitiv, einhundertprozentig.“  
„Dann...dann ist endlich Ruhe oder?“  
Starscream nickte und man sah richtig, wie erleichtert Skywarp war.  
Kurze Zeit später schlief er. Starscream hielt immer noch seine Hand. Als Ratchet rein kam um nach ihnen zu sehen schaute der Decepticon ihn lächelnd und völlig verweint an.  
„Er ist aufgewacht.“

Der Aufruhr draußen war groß, als Ratchet den Anderen die Nachricht mitteilte. Alle waren unsagbar erleichtert. Natürlich wussten sie noch gar nichts, weder wie es ihm ging, noch ob alles mit ihm okay war. Aber er war zumindest aufgewacht, das war gerade das Schönste überhaupt.  
Starscream blieb bei ihm und passte auf ihn auf. Doch Skywarp schlief ganz normal, ziemlich lange aber normal. Als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte war sein Bruder bei ihm.  
„Na du?“  
„hey...oh mann...ich hab Kopfweh...sag mal...erzählst du mir jetzt was los war? Ich hab dich noch nie so weinen sehen, zumindest nicht wegen mir. Was ist los?“  
Starscream strich ihm lieb über den Kopf. Dann erzählte er ihm vorsichtig, was passiert war.  
Die Details ließ er aus. Wie schlimm alles gewesen war ließ er aus. Dass sie ein Backup mit ihm gemacht hatten ließ er aus. Das wollte er ihm erst sagen, wenn Skywarp wieder auf den Beinen und fit genug war. Dass er verletzt worden war und sehr lange bewusstlos, das sagte er ihm. Die Reaktionen der Anderen hätten ihn sonst zu sehr durcheinander gebracht, immerhin waren fast zwei Jahre verstrichen. Skywarp war ziemlich platt, als er das hörte.  
„so lange? Oh. Kein Wunder dass du so geweint hast...tut mir leid, wollte dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen...“  
„Wag es nicht dich dafür zu entschuldigen. Werd wieder fit. Das ist alles was ich will.“  
„denke das krieg ich hin.“

Dafür taten sie auf jeden Fall alles. Starscream erzählte den Anderen draußen, was er Skywarp gesagt hatte und was nicht. Die Anderen konnten verstehen, dass er das getan hatte. Skywarp musste vom Backup noch nichts wissen. Später war immer noch Zeit es ihm zu sagen.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“ fragte Optimus nach.  
„Müde, ein bisschen verwirrt. Er erinnert sich an das Training, danach zum Glück an noch nichts weiter. Das wird vielleicht irgendwann kommen, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass es nie passiert. Sonst scheint er okay zu sein.“  
„Er braucht Ruhe. Wir werden uns ab jetzt daran machen ihn langsam wieder aufzubauen. Noch kann er sich kaum rühren nach all der Zeit. Das kriegen wir aber hin.“  
Starscream nickte bei Ratchets Worten.  
„Es wird Zeit brauchen, aber...er ist wieder da. Das ist das Wichtigste.“

Eine Woche später konnte Skywarp zumindest schon wieder aufrecht sitzen und motzen. Er hasste das Rumgeliege hier auf der Pritsche, wollte am liebsten sofort wieder aufspringen und losrennen. Das klappte nur so gar nicht, da sein Körper einfach nicht mitmachte. Er langweilte sich schrecklich, freute sich über jeden Besuch der rein kam, jede noch so kleine Ablenkung.  
Starscream tat es ja ehrlich leid, aber Sky hatte einfach noch nicht wieder genug Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Sie übten mit ihm jeden Tag so lange wie möglich und die Fortschritte waren unübersehbar. Dennoch brauchte es Zeit und Geduld und in Sachen Geduld war der Decepticon ja ein echter Weltmeister.  
Steve kam ihn so oft Besuchen wie nur möglich, schaute mit ihm Filme wie früher und quatschte mit ihm über alles Mögliche. Die zwei waren wirklich Freunde geworden und fingen an ähnliche Vorlieben zu finden. Vor allem in Sachen Filmen. Über ein paar Streifen diskutierten sie angeregt bis tief in die Nacht, nahmen sie regelrecht auseinander.  
Starscream konnte mit Filmen nicht wirklich viel anfangen. Ab und an war er mit dabei und schaute sich einen mit an, aber so heiß darüber diskutieren wie die Zwei, das packte er dann doch nicht.  
Gut einen Monat später durfte Skywarp dann endlich die Krankenstation verlassen. Draußen wartete ein richtiges Empfangskomitee auf ihn, was ihm ein bisschen unangenehm war. Blackout drückte ihn plötzlich ganz dolle und schniefte sogar.  
„Hab dein Zimmer für dich sauber gemacht. Schön dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen.“  
Skywarp war auch froh wieder auf den Beinen zu sein, wenn auch immer noch ein bisschen wacklig. Aber zumindest konnte er in sein Zimmer zurück und durfte wieder auf dem Stützpunkt herumlaufen.  
Ein paar Tage danach saßen sie vor ihrem Hangar wieder wie früher zusammen. Steve, Optimus, Thundercracker, Starscream, Blackout, Ravage, Bee und Jazz. Sie hatten ein Lagerfeuer an und Starscream hatte seinem Bruder schon gesagt, dass sie ihm etwas erzählen wollten. Skywarp machte heute ausnahmsweise keine Scherze. Er spürte, dass es was Ernstes war.  
Optimus, Ratchet und Starscream erzählten nun abwechselnd was damals alles geschehen war. Wie schlimm es um ihn gestanden hatte, dass sie ihn gerade noch so über ein Backup hatten retten können. Sie erzählten ihm alles, das waren sie ihm schuldig, ließen nichts aus und so erklärte sich nun auch, wieso er solche Probleme hatte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, wieso er so grausam lange bewusstlos gewesen war. Skywarp hörte ihnen zu ohne sie zu unterbrechen. Er wusste, die Chancen so ein Backup zu überleben waren nicht sehr hoch. Umso stolzer war er auf seinen Bruder und die Anderen, dass sie das durchgezogen und gepackt hatten. Seine Erinnerungen an die Höhle und das davor fehlten immer noch. Aber darüber war er jetzt auch ganz froh. Als sie fertig erzählt hatten schaute er einen nach dem anderen an und dankte ihnen für das, was sie getan hatten. Starscream legte den Arm um ihn.  
„du musst dich nicht bedanken...wir wollten nur, dass du es weißt. Es erklärt vielleicht auch, wieso wir dich so lange auf der Station gelassen haben. Das war wirklich nicht um dich zu ärgern.“  
Skywarp nickte und lehnte sich an ihn. Dann brach Blackout die gedrückte Stimmung und fing an ein Liedchen zum Besten zu geben. Bumblebee und sogar Optimus stimmten mit ein und die Stimmung hob sich wieder deutlich.  
Später saßen Skywarp und Starscream noch etwas alleine draußen.  
„An eines muss ich mich echt noch gewöhnen...“ meinte Skywarp schließlich.  
„An was denn?“  
„Daran dass er tatsächlich endlich weg ist. Keine Angst mehr. Für keinen von uns.“  
Starscream lächelte.  
„Nie wieder. Dieses Mal ist er endgültig weg.“  
„Und wir haben ein Zuhause.“  
Sky schaute auf das Glimmen des Lagerfeuers und lächelte. Vielleicht war diese Welt hier tatsächlich diejenige, die endlich ihre neue Heimat werden konnte.  
Kapitel 19  
19  
Jeden Tag übten sie mit Skywarp. Besonders die Arme machten Schwierigkeiten. Manchmal konnte er den linken gar nicht bewegen. Entweder Starscream oder Thundercracker verbrachten täglich mehrere Stunden damit mit ihm einfache bis schwere Bewegungsabläufe zu üben. Das Neuralnetz musste sich erholen und neu verknüpfen, ständiges Üben half dabei. Die zwei hätten dafür fast einen Orden von den Autobots bekommen, denn sie ertrugen auch Skywarps Gemecker. Er hasste es nicht vollständig fit zu sein, er hasste die Überei und er hasste es ihnen zur Last zu fallen.  
„Jetzt hör schon auf. Du bist alles aber keine Last.“  
Starscream saß neben ihm, scannte gerade den blöden Arm. Irgendwas war doch da nicht richtig in Ordnung, so lange konnte es nicht dauern bis die Bewegungen wieder synchron waren.  
„Ihr zwei gebt euch so viel Mühe und es geht fast gar nicht voran, das ist doch beschissen!“  
„Hey. Du warst fast tot. Sei froh, dass du überhaupt hier sitzt. Das sind wir nämlich. Und egal wie lange es dauert, du wirst wieder fit. Hörst du?“  
Skywarp seufzte und nickte. Dann hielt Starscream inne.  
„Wusste ichs doch. Da ist wirklich ein Defekt. Genau im Gelenk. Halt mal den Arm hoch.“  
Skywarp gehorchte und Starscream sah sich das Gelenk genauer an, nahm die Verkleidung ab und fand auch den Fehler endlich.  
„So. Jetzt sollte es besser gehen. Kein Wunder dass der gemacht hat was er will. Probier mal die Schachfigur zu setzen.“  
Vor ihnen lag ein etwas größeres, aber normales Schachbrett. Nur drei Figuren standen darauf. Skywarp versuchte eine davon zu greifen und setzte sie drei Felder vor. Es ging diesmal ohne zittern.  
„Na siehst du. Klappt doch.“  
Skywarp lächelte und versuchte es gleich noch einmal. Jazz kam zu den Beiden rüber, reichte jedem einen kleinen Kanister Energon.  
„Wie läuft´s“  
„Es geht voran.“  
„Na das klingt doch gut. Wir wollten heute Abend ein bisschen raus fahren. Zum See rüber. Bloß ein bisschen grillen mit den Jungs, Musik hören, Blödsinn machen. Wollte ihr mitkommen?“  
„Gerne. Ist die Frage wie...“ Starscream schaute Skywarp an. Fliegen durfte der noch nicht.  
„Das kriegen wir hin, keine Sorge.“ Blackout kam vorbei. Er würde ihn einfach huckepack mitnehmen.  
Starscream schaute Sky an, der nickte leicht deprimiert aber ja. Er würde mitkommen.  
„Okay. Dann bis heute Abend.“ Jazz ging wieder.  
„Wann versuchen wir es mit dem Fliegen?“ fragte Skywarp vorsichtig nach.  
„Dafür ist es noch zu früh, wirklich. Ich weiß dir dauert das alles zu lange, aber machen wir zu schnell kann zu viel schief gehen.“  
„Hast ja recht...“ trotzdem war er ziemlich geknickt.

Nichtsdestotrotz saßen sie am Abend alle am Stausee zusammen und Sky vergaß auch wieder, dass er nicht fliegen durfte. Die Ablenkung tat gut und er schien sich sichtlich wohl zu fühlen.  
Optimus nahm Starscream ein bisschen auf Seite. Der Decepticon war mittlerweile so überbesorgt, dass es ihm mal ganz gut tat Skywarp allein zu lassen.  
Starscream lehnte an einem Felsen, schaute Sky und Jazz zu und musste lächeln.  
„beim Übertragen seines Bewusstseins zurück in den Körper, da hab ich einige seiner Erinnerungen mitbekommen.“  
Optimus schaute Starscream an. „Gute?“  
Der nickte.  
„Ziemlich Gute. Eine davon hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen...damals sind wir nach ner Kneipenschlägerei beide im Bau gelandet.“  
„Ernsthaft?“  
„Ernsthaft. Er hatte sich angefangen zu prügeln, als ein betrunkener Typ ihn wegen seiner Farbe dumm angemacht hat. Nun ja, ich bin dazwischen, es wurde ordentlich Mobiliar zerdeppert und am Ende gab´s n schickes Foto beim Sicherheitsdienst von Iacon.“  
„Auch noch bei uns? Na super, das Foto hätt ich zu gerne gesehen.“  
„Kann er dir mal zeigen. Ich wette er hat das Ding noch.“  
Optimus musste lachen.  
„Das kann ich mir bei euch beiden irgendwie fast nicht vorstellen. Nun, bei ihm ja, aber du?“  
„Tja...ich kann auch saufen.“ Starscream musste lachen.  
„Habt ihr oft zusammen solche Sachen erlebt?“  
„Oh ja einiges. Kennst ihn ja. Wenn es irgendwo Streit auszulösen gibt ist er ganz vorne mit dabei. Aber das waren schon tolle Zeiten...“  
Er schaute wieder zu ihm rüber. Die Erinnerungen, die er aufgeschnappt hatte waren allesamt gut gewesen. Da war schon vieles, an das man sich gerne erinnern konnte.  
„Es werden auch viele neue Erinnerungen dazu kommen. Da bin ich ganz sicher.“ Optimus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Sicher.“

Die Nacht verbrachten sie hier. Starscream lag neben Skywarp auf dem Rücken und sie schaute hoch in die Sterne. Der Himmel war klar und hier weiß und breit keine Stadt in der Nähe. Es war unglaublich viel zu erkennen am Himmel.  
„Vermisst du Cybertron?“ fragte Sky.  
„Natürlich. Tun wir alle. Aber ganz ehrlich. So langsam denke ich, dass wir überall ein Zuhause haben können, wenn wir nur wollen.“  
„Hmhm. Hast recht. Schau mal...da fliegt die I.S.S. vorbei.“  
„Stimmt. Was die Menschen da oben wohl gerade treiben?“  
„Vielleicht schauen, was hier unten so getrieben wird. Vielleicht schlafen sie auch einfach nur.“  
„Solltest du jetzt auch so langsam. Na komm, hauen wir uns hin.“  
Skywarp rollte sich ein, schloss die Augen und schlief ziemlich schnell.  
In dieser Nacht fing es an.  
Sein Gedächtnis begann sich zu erholen. Das zeigte sich in Form von Albträumen.  
Skywarp zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Starscream ihn ruppig aufweckte. Er stand etwas abseits von ihrem Camp, die Autobots in Habachtstellung, der Boden sah aus als wäre hier mehrfach ein Panzer durch gekommen und sowohl Starscream als auch Optimus und Bee hatten einige Blessuren am Leib.  
„was...was ist los?“  
„Du hast geschlafwandelt und um dich geschlagen. Wieder wach?“  
Skywarp nickte, schaute sich zitternd um. Das hier war er gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, auch nicht daran, was er geträumt hatte.  
Optimus kam zu ihnen, legte ihm sofort eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Alles okay, es ist nichts passiert. Geht es dir gut?“  
„Denke ja...“  
„Wir sollten zurück zur Basis.“ meinte Starscream und so traten sie dann auch den Rückweg an.  
Skywarps Waffen waren ohnehin die ganze Zeit deaktiviert, damit er Energie sparte. Er brauchte sie hier auch nicht. Das erwies sich jetzt als gute Entscheidung, sonst wäre die Nacht vielleicht doch hässlich geworden.  
Skywarp wusste ja, dass das mit dem Schlafwandeln passieren konnte, wenn er gestresst war. Trotzdem war es ihm unangenehm und er hoffte, dass er nicht irgendjemandem weh tat, wenn es passierte.  
Was bereits beim nächsten Mal als er schlief wieder der Fall war.  
Es knallte mitten in der Nacht und Starscream stand sofort senkrecht. Dann sah er Skywarp am Tor stehen und raus gehen, lief ihm nach und hielt ihn auf. Dafür bekam er sofort eine gesemmelt, dass es nur so knallte. Es entstand ein richtiger kleiner Kampf, ehe er seinen Bruder zu Boden bekam, der halbe Stützpunkt wach war und Blackout Skywarp einfach eine Betäubung verpasste, die den Albtraum abrupt beendete.  
„Verdammt ich hab ihn nicht mal mehr wach gekriegt...danke Blackout für die Hilfe...“  
„Bringen wir ihn rein. Es wird schlimmer, oder?“  
„Viel schlimmer. Sonst lässt er sich ja wenigstens aufwecken...da ging gerade gar nichts!“  
Sie trugen ihn rein und legten ihn in seine Hängematte.  
„Wenn das Schlimmer wird müssen wir ihn wirklich noch anketten...ich weiß nicht was da gerade mit ihm passiert.“  
„Ich denke ich ahne etwas.“ meinte Soundwave. „Seine Erinnerungslücken füllen sich langsam wieder. Er weiß vieles nicht, was damals passiert ist. Vor allem das zwischen ihm und Megatron nicht mehr. Die Erinnerungen werden aber da sein und so langsam wieder zum Vorschein kommen.“  
Starscream schaute erst ihn, dann seinen Bruder an.  
„Er wird völlig fertig sein, wenn er sich wirklich wieder daran erinnern kann...ich weiß nicht wie lange er das mitbekommen hat was Megatron ihm angetan hat aber auch wenn es nur wenig war muss es die Hölle gewesen sein.“  
„Wir sollten uns etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir ihm am besten helfen können, wenn es soweit ist. Er schlafwandelt jetzt schon vor Stress, wie schlimm wird es dann erst sein.“  
Da gab Starscream Blackout Recht und so saßen sie Beide am nächsten Tag mit Optimus, Ratchet und Steve zusammen um sich genau darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
„Wenn er sich erinnert sind wir auf jeden Fall bei ihm. Und sollte es nicht besser werden wenn er schläft werden wir ihn wirklich anketten müssen. Es reicht wenn er unseren Hangar zerlegt, ihn jedes Mal vom Stützpunkt fernhalten zu müssen, das macht ihn auch fertig.“  
„Schön und gut Starscream aber das hilft nicht bei seinem Hauptproblem.“ Ratchet seufzte.  
„Nun...ganz ehrlich...so wie er sich verhält, wenn es passiert...damals schon...ich hab sowas Ähnliches schon bei unseren Soldaten gesehen. Bei denen die aus Einsätzen im Krieg zurück kamen. Die von dem was sie dort erlebt hatten so fertig waren, dass es sie krank gemacht hat. PTBS nennt man das bei uns.“  
Ratchet horchte auf.  
„Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung...ja davon hab ich schon gelesen.“  
„Ich denke das kann euch genau so treffen, wie einen von uns. Ihr seid alle so lange schon im Krieg, habt unendlich viel erlebt. Dass das irgendwann zu viel wird halte ich für nicht unwahrscheinlich. Ihr geht nur anders damit um. Bei ihm scheint es zu diesem Schlafwandeln zu führen sobald er nicht mental mit allem anderen beschäftigt ist. Quasi sobald er nicht durch Stress voll ausgelastet ist fangen die Symptome bei ihm wieder an.“  
Starscream nickte als Steve fertig war.  
„Könnte durchaus der Fall sein. Ich hab schon einige an den Auswirkungen des Krieges zerbrechen sehen. Autobots wie Decepticons.“  
„Die Frage ist, wie können wir ihm damit helfen, können wir es überhaupt und wenn ja rechtzeitig bevor er sich am Ende wirklich an das erinnert, was in der Höhle passiert ist? Diese Erinnerung wird das was jetzt schon bei ihm schief läuft noch mehr verstärken.“ Starscream schaute die anderen an.  
Steve überlegte.  
„Er vertraut mir. Mitch kann er mittlerweile auch ganz gut leiden. Ich kenne eine Psychologin im Ausbildungslager drüben bei Washington. Sie interessiert sich sehr für euch, war damals in New York mit beim Einsatzteam. Sie kennt sich mit Kriegspsychosen aus, therapiert Soldaten bei uns seit Jahren. Wenn er sie langsam kennenlernen kann, vielleicht schafft sie es genug Vertrauen zu ihm aufzubauen um ihm auch zu helfen? Medikamente für euch gibt es ja bei sowas nicht, aber wenn sie es schafft ihn durch eine Therapie soweit fit zu kriegen, dass er die Sache mit dem Schlafwandeln in den Griff bekommt...ich weiß die Idee ist verrückt, aber..“  
„Nein ist sie ganz und gar nicht.“ Optimus war sofort sehr interessiert daran, Starscream ebenso.  
„Er muss sich halt darauf einlassen können. Ich denke schon, dass so etwas auch bei einem Transformer funktionieren kann. Die Frage ist nur ob er einen Menschen so nah an sich heranlässt, den er nicht kennt.“  
„Das finden wir am Besten raus, indem wir es probieren.“ Steve stand auf. „Ich rufe sie an und erzähle ihr erst einmal von ihm und dem Schlafwandeln. Vielleicht ist sie ja bereit herzukommen. Jede Hilfe die wir kriegen können zählt.“  
Damit waren alle einverstanden und so ging Steve gleich los um die Dame anzurufen.

Skywarp trainierte mit Thundercracker und Starscream weiter jeden Tag. Er erholte sich langsam immer mehr. Doch das Schlafwandeln ging ebenso weiter. Wie befürchtet wurde es langsam schlimmer.  
Eines Nachts schaffte Skywarp es dann bis zum Fahrzeughangar zu kommen, ehe Starscream und Thundercracker ihn zu Boden bekamen, drei Jeeps gingen zu Bruch dabei. Wieder mussten sie ihn betäuben.  
Starscream saß neben ihm am Boden als sie ihn zurück in sein Zimmer gebracht hatten. Verzweifelt sah er ihn an, rieb sich über das Gesicht. Was sollten sie bloß noch machen?  
„Kann ich rein kommen?“  
Er drehte sich um und schaute zu Steve, der in der Tür stand.  
„Klar...komm rein.“  
Steve kam zu ihm rüber, schaute zu Skywarp.  
Dann setzte er sich.  
„Ich habe die Ärztin erreicht. Sie kommt her. Nachdem ich ihr alles von ihm erzählt hatte, was sie wissen musste, war sie sofort dafür ihn zu behandeln. Sie weiß auch, dass er mit Menschen nicht gut klar kommt. Sie wird hier auf der Basis bleiben und es ganz langsam versuchen sich mit ihm ein wenig anzufreunden. Vielleicht bringt es was.“  
„Ich hoffe es. Blackout bereitet Ketten für ihn vor. Es geht nicht mehr anders, er wird für euch zur Gefahr.“  
Steve schaute Starscream betroffen an, sagte dazu aber nichts. Er wusste Starscream hatte Recht.  
Skywarp hörte natürlich was er in der Nacht wieder angestellt hatte und es deprimierte ihn sichtlich. Er blieb in seinem Zimmer, kam nicht mehr raus, schlief auch nicht mehr.  
Nach vier Tagen wurde Starscream lauter.  
„Jetzt hör auf damit. Leg dich endlich hin und schlaf.“  
„Damit wieder was passiert? Vergiss es.“  
„Du kannst nicht einfach ewig wach bleiben. Ich...verflucht Sky!...Ich...Blackout hat etwas gebaut...für dich...um..um solche Situationen zu vermeiden....“  
Skywarp schaute ihn unglücklich an.  
Starscream senkte den Blick, funkte Blackout an und bat ihn zu ihnen rauf zu kommen.  
Blackout kam kurz darauf und brachte die Ketten mit. Dünn, leicht, stark genug ihm zu widerstehen und über die Fußfessel unter Strom setzbar sollten sie ihn betäuben müssen.  
Skywarp schaute die Dinger an, schaute die Beiden an. Wortlos ließ er sich von Blackout anketten, kletterte zurück in seine Hängematte und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu.  
Starscream stand leise auf, sah ihn traurig an.  
„Wir kriegen das hin...wir haben bisher alles hingekriegt....zusammen.“ sagte er leise, ging dann hinaus.  
Kapitel 20  
20  
Skywarp lag lange still da als sie gegangen waren. Er schaute ins Nichts, dachte an nichts...bis er die Kette durch eine Bewegung wieder fühlte. Traurig schaute er sie an. Ja es war notwendig. Trotzdem fühlte er sich gerade wie das Allerletzte. Dass sie ihn anketten mussten, damit er ihren Freunden nichts antat. Todunglücklich rollte er sich ein und schloss die Augen. Nicht lange und der Schlaf kam. Und mit ihm die Albträume.

Panisch wachte er in seinem Zimmer wieder auf. Er stand an der Tür, die Kette auf Spannung. Sein Zimmer sah schlimm aus, die Kette hatte allerdings gehalten. Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave und Blackout standen hinter ihm. Starscream sah ihn verzweifelt und voller Angst an.  
„Sky...“  
Skywarp drehte sich zu ihnen um, schwankte leicht...Bilder blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Sand...Metall...Schmerzen...  
Er hielt sich den Kopf, ging in die Knie und schrie.  
Starscream war sofort bei ihm, hielt ihn fest und versuchte irgendwie zu helfen. Minuten vergingen, die Autobots kamen rein und blieben erschüttert stehen bei dem Anblick.  
Schließlich beruhigte sich Skywarp wieder, hing in Starscreams Armen und sah ihn an. Er musste nichts sagen. Starscream sah den Blick. Die Erinnerungen waren wieder da. In Skywarps Augen lag plötzlich so viel Entsetzen, so viel Angst.  
Starscream kamen bei dem Anblick die Tränen. Er zog ihn an sich, hielt ihn ganz fest. Einfach nur fest. Sein Bruder machte sich ganz klein, vergrub den Kopf regelrecht an Starscreams Brust. Es dauerte Minuten, bis die Tränen kamen. Es dauerte Stunden, ehe Skywarp vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr weinen konnte. Starscream ließ ihn nicht los. Er hielt ihn weiter ganz fest einfach nur ihm Arm, neben ihm am Boden kniend.

Skywarp kam erst zwei Tage später wieder zu sich. Er lag in seiner Hängematte, jedoch nicht allein. Sein Bruder war bei ihm, hielt ihn im Arm. Er spürte die Kette nicht mehr, sie hatten sie abgemacht. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um, sah den schlafenden Starscream neben sich an.  
Erschöpft legte er den Kopf wieder ab. Schlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Aber er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Er wollte nicht alleine sein.

Starscream wachte etwas später von selbst auf, spürte gleich, dass sein Bruder wach war. Vorsichtig strich er ihm über den Kopf.  
„hey...“  
Skywarp schaute auf, sah ihm kurz in die Augen und drückte sich wieder an ihn. Was immer er erlebt hatte damals, es machte ihn fertig. So hatte Starscream ihn noch nie erlebt, außer damals, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten.  
Er schwieg, ließ Skywarp in Ruhe, strich ihm aber weiter über den Kopf.  
Im Lauf des Tages kam Blackout leise zu ihnen rein, schaute kurz nach dem Rechten. Starscream sah ihn an, nickte sachte. Alles okay. Es ging ihnen gut. Blackout verstand und ging leise wieder raus.  
Weitere zwei Tage blieben sie dort, kaum eine Regung kam von Skywarp. Die Anderen draußen machten sich Sorgen um Beide. Dass es Skywarp so umhauen würde, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.  
Am Abend des dritten Tages kam Starscream mit ihm dann nach draußen. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander vor den Hangar, schauten den Himmel an. Skywarp war unglaublich still. Es wurde dunkel bis er schließlich etwas sagte.  
„ich will mich nicht daran erinnern.“ seine Stimme war ein gebrochenes Flüstern.  
„weißt du alles wieder?“ fragte Starscream ihn vorsichtig und bekam ein Nicken.  
„willst du es mir erzählen?“  
„nein...das...es reicht wenn ich das aushalten muss...“  
Starscream verstand, was Skywarp meinte. Dennoch, er hätte ihm gerne geholfen, den Schmerz mit ihm geteilt. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er wusste nicht ob der Moment gerade gut war dafür, dennoch.  
„würdest du es jemand anderem erzählen? Jemandem der dir vielleicht damit helfen kann es zu verarbeiten?“  
Skywarp hob etwas den Kopf. Starscream legte einen Arm um ihn und erzählte ihm von der Ärztin die mittlerweile hier auf der Basis war. Er erzählte ihm was sie mit menschlichen Soldaten machte und wie vielen sie schon hatte helfen können.  
„es würde nichts ungeschehen machen. Aber vielleicht kann sie dir helfen damit klar zu kommen, neu anzufangen. Ich weiß du magst Menschen nicht besonders...“  
„ist okay.“  
„hm?“  
„ist okay...ich versuchs...nur...nur erwarte nicht zu viel von mir, okay?“  
Starscream sah ihn überrascht an, dass er so schnell zustimmen würde. Er musste zugeben das erstaunte ihn doch sehr, machte ihn aber auch unglaublich stolz auf ihn.  
„Versprochen. Du versprich mir auch eines. Egal was ist. Du kannst immer mit mir reden. Über alles. Wirklich alles. Okay?“  
Skywarp nickte. Aber damit, damit wollte er seinen Bruder nicht belasten.

So still und bedrückt hatten sie Skywarp noch nie erlebt. Die Autobots waren allesamt richtig bekümmert deswegen, doch sie wussten auch woher es kam. So wie er damals ausgesehen hatte, wenn er auch nur die Hälfte davon bewusst mitbekommen hatte. Das musste mehr als die Hölle gewesen sein.

Steve kam am nächsten Tag mit der Frau zum Hangar. Starscream sprach zuerst draußen mit ihr, war sehr höflich zu ihr und berichtete den Beiden davon, dass Skywarp bereit war mitzumachen, aber dennoch nicht aus seiner Haut konnte. Er hatte Probleme mit Menschen, gewöhnte sich nur sehr schwer an einzelne Personen und vertraute außer Steve hier niemandem. Mitch tolerierte er zwar aber vertrauen würde er dem nicht. Dabei kannten sie sich nun auch schon sehr lange. Sie hörte ihm zu, verstand und nickte.  
„Ich würde gerne Major Richards mit rein nehmen. Trauen sie es sich zu mitzukommen und vielleicht Dinge zu hören, die...nun...“  
Steve sah sie an, nickte.  
„Wenn ich ihm damit helfen kann dann komme ich mit. Und nennen sie mich bitte Steve. Niemand hier wird mit Rang angesprochen, nicht unter uns.“  
„Gut also, Steve. Dann nennen sie mich Helena. Wollen wir?“  
Sie standen auf und Starscream ließ sie in Skywarps Zimmer. Er selbst blieb aber draußen. Sky wollte ihn nicht dabei haben und das respektierte er.

Steve hörte hinter ihnen die Tür zugehen und schaute zu dem Haufen Elend herüber. Skywarp saß auf dem Boden, schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Arme um die Knie geschlungen schien er sich so klein zu machen wie es nur ging.  
Er ging zu ihm rüber, knuffte ihn gegen das Bein.  
„Hey Großer.“  
Skywarp schaute sie an, erst Steve, dann die fremde Frau. Die lächelte zu ihm rauf.  
„Mein Name ist Helena. Ich bin die Ärztin, von der du bestimmt schon gehört hast. Sehr erfreut.“  
Skywarp nickte bloß. Sie war älter als erwartet. So um die 50. Ihre Haare leicht angegraut zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, auf der Nase trug sie eine große Brille mit schwarzem Rahmen.  
Irgendwie hatte er sie sich anders vorgestellt. Nicht eine offenbar gut gelaunte ältere Frau in Jeans und Wollpulli und bunten Turnschuhen. Ein bisschen machte sie das sympatischer.  
Sie setzte sich dann einfach auf den Boden.  
„Ich hab schon ziemlich viel über dich gehört, aber das lassen wir mal alles draußen. Etwas von Anderen zu hören ist ja ganz nett, aber ich bin eher der Typ Mensch, der sich selbst ein Bild von einer Person machen möchte. Also...“  
Sie setzte sich bequemer hin und schaute aus ihrem freundlichen Gesicht zu ihm hin.  
„Erzähl mal. Welchen Film schaust du am Liebsten.“

Helena hatte vorher mit Steve gesprochen. Zuerst einmal musste sie es schaffen, dass Skywarp überhaupt mit ihr sprach, ihn weit genug von ihrer Funktion ablenken, dass er sich auch offen mit ihr unterhalten würde. Wenn er nur mit Ja und Nein auf ihre Fragen antwortete brachte sie das kein Stück weiter. Steve hatte ihr ein paar Tipps gegeben für Themen die Skywarp bisher immer zum quatschen gebracht hatten. Das nutzte sie für das erste Kennenlernen und es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange ab seiner ersten Antwort, bis die drei sich tatsächlich einfach über Filme unterhielten. Steve machte mit, wunderte sich insgeheim aber doch sehr, wie gut die Taktik der Psychologin anschlug. Skywarp war lange nicht so wie früher als er mit ihnen sprach, aber er tat es und er schien es gerne zu tun. Das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange, Helena schaute nach zehn Minuten auf ihre Uhr und stand auf.  
„Herrje ich hab gleich einen Termin. Hast du heute Abend noch einmal Zeit?“  
Skywarp sah sie an.  
„Äh...klar.“  
„Ach das ist schön. Dann komme ich später noch einmal rüber. Darf ich?“  
„Gerne.“  
„Dankeschön. Hat mich sehr gefreut. Wir sehen uns später.“  
Völlig normal, ohne weitere Worte ging sie mit Steve zur Tür und raus. Erst ganz aus dem Hangar heraus, begleitet von Starscream und Optimus sprach sie wieder.  
„Eure Beschreibung von ihm passt sehr gut. Es wird eine Weile brauchen genug Vertrauen aufzubauen, damit er mir so etwas intimes erzählen kann, wie das, was ihm passiert ist. Aber ich denke es ist möglich. Von der Art her wie er spricht würde ich vermuten unterhalte ich mich mit einem Teenager, höchstens einem jungen Erwachsenen. Ich denke da stimmen wir überein?“ sie schaute zu Starscream auf.  
„Kommt sehr gut hin, ja.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Er braucht eine Pause. Für das erste Mal hat er sich sehr gut gehalten und toll mitgemacht. Ich komme gegen acht Uhr noch einmal vorbei, wie versprochen. Wie gesagt, das Ganze wird viel Zeit brauchen. Aber ich denke es ist machbar.“  
„Vielen Dank Doktor, äh, Helena. Dass sie das überhaupt machen, das rechnen ihnen alle hier hoch an.“  
Sie sah Steve an und nickte, lächelte dann.  
„Ich mag Herausforderungen. Und er ist nun wirklich eine. Gut die Herren, wir sehen uns um acht Uhr wieder.“ damit ging sie zurück in ihr Quartier.

Steve und Starscream liefen zusammen noch ein Stück über den Stützpunkt.  
„Sie macht das echt...ich kann´s nicht beschreiben. Wie sie ihn schon allein begrüßt hat, so geschickt...das war echt faszinierend.“  
„Denkst du sie hat eine Chance, Steve?“  
„Ich denke sie ist die einzige die wirklich eine hat zu ihm durchzukommen.“  
Kapitel 21  
21  
Pünktlich kurz vor acht Uhr war Helena wieder da. Sie hatte einen Block und ein Stiftemäppchen dabei, begrüßte alle wieder sehr nett und ging dann wieder zusammen mit Steve zu Skywarp rein.  
„Da bin ich wieder. Pünktlich wie die Steuer. Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Er schaute die beiden an, saß immer noch auf dem Boden.  
„okay“  
„Besser als mies. Immerhin. Ich hab vorhin mal in den Film reingeguckt, eieiei der fängt ja schon ordentlich an. Aber interessant. Ich denke den sehe ich mir mal in Ruhe an. Ich mag ja eigentlich keine Kriegsfilme, aber der scheint echt intelligent gemacht zu sein.“  
„Oh das ist er.“ meinte Steve. Mittlerweile hatte er den mit Skywarp auch schon drei Mal zusammen gesehen.  
Helena setzte sich mit ihm wieder zu Sky hin, klappte ihren Block auf und nahm sich einen Bleistift zur Hand.  
„Erinnert dich der Film an früher?“  
„mh...nur ein bisschen...“  
So kamen sie über „Full Metal Jacket“ wieder ins Gespräch, thematisch steuerte Helena ihn diesmal etwas in Richtung seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Ganz beleuchten konnte sie die bei ihm nicht, dazu lebte er einfach schon viel zu lange. Aber vieles hatte sie schon durch die Gespräche im Vorfeld mit Starscream und Thundercracker erfahren und sie hatte einen Plan, wie sie bei Skywarp ansetzen wollte. Es war nur ein Versuch, ob die Methode bei ihm anschlagen würde wusste sie nicht, aber irgendwo musste sie ja mal ansetzen. Steve erzählte aus seiner Ausbildungszeit ein bisschen, Skywarp von den Anfängen des Bürgerkriegs auf ihrem Heimatplaneten. Sie unterhielten sich diesmal sehr lange, es vergingen drei Stunden. Helena zeichnete nebenbei, saß entspannt im Schneidersitz und erzählte auch von sich ziemlich viel. Steve merkte richtig, wie Skywarp langsam lockerer wurde. Er erwartete nicht mehr, dass sie irgendwo gezielt nachhakte. Das schien ihn zu beruhigen. So kam er auch etwas mehr aus sich raus und sprach freier von früher mit ihr. Helena fragte nur wenig nach, einmal dann was er schon so alles mit seinem Bruder angestellt hatte. Skywarp schaute sie an.  
„Inwiefern angestellt?“  
„Unsinn...nicht irgendwelche Einsätze, die macht ihr ja dauernd zusammen. Ne, mehr so...habt ihr zusammen mal ordentlich auf den Putz gehauen?“  
Sky musste tatsächlich lächeln.  
„Nicht nur einmal.“  
Jetzt saß sie gespannt da und sah ihn an.  
„Erzähl! Jetzt bin ich gespannt.“  
Und er erzählte tatsächlich. Das erste, was ihm einfiel, war der Abend in der Bar in Iacon, wo sie zu Dritt gesoffen hatten und er und Starscream dann angefangen hatten zu singen, Thundercracker sich in Grund und Boden geschämt hatte und danach diese herrlich wilde Schlägerei losgegangen war, als einer erst seinen Bruder wegen des Gesanges und dann Skywarp wegen seiner Farbe beleidigt hatte.  
Steve hatte die Geschichte noch nie ganz gehört und war schier erschüttert als Skywarp grinsend von ihrem Besuch beim Sicherheitsdienst und der Nacht im Arrest erzählte. Helena und er mussten herzlich lachen, so wie Sky das erzählte war die Story aber auch zu komisch, vor allem Starscreams Kommentare. Dann stand er auf einmal auf.  
„Wartet mal...irgendwo hab ich das noch...moment...“  
Er kramte in einer großen Feldkiste herum in der er ein paar Sachen für Ravage hatte und ganz wenige von sich, die er nicht immer mit sich rumtragen wollte. Dann kam er mit einer flachen Metallkarte zurück. Einem Foto von damals.  
„Hier...das war der Schnappschuss vom Sicherheitsdienst. Ist ein bisschen verwittert nach der ganzen Zeit aber sieht noch gut aus.“  
Steve schaute platt auf das Foto. Oben Skywarp vor einer Wand mit Größenmarkierungen und einem Schild mit fremdartigen Zeichen drauf in den Händen, frech wie Oskar grinsend, ein Zahn ausgeschlagen, der Flügel geknickt und einige Kratzer am Leib, darunter Starscream, genervt bis angepisst guckend, vor derselben Wand, mit Schild in der Hand und ordentlich ramponiert, auf der linken Tragfläche Farbflecken wie Graffity und auch mit einigen Kratzern.  
Dann prustete Steve los.  
„Ey...zu genial...wie er guckt!“  
„Der war so angepisst, das glaubst du nicht. Am nächsten Morgen noch viel mehr.“  
Helena musste lachen.  
„Eine wirklich schöne Erinnerung.“  
Skywarp nickte, linste dann auf ihren Block rüber.  
„Was zeichnest du da?“  
Sie hob lächelnd den Block hoch.  
„Dich. Ich zeichne gerne wenn ich mich unterhalte. Irgendwie kann ich mich dabei besser konzentrieren.“  
Er schaute das Bild staunend an. Es war echt gut.  
„Wow...sieht toll aus.“  
„Danke. Wenn du magst kannst du es behalten wenn ich fertig bin.“  
„Gerne.“  
„Dieses Lied, das ihr gesungen habt damals. Das scheint ja sehr geläufig gewesen zu sein.“  
„War es, ich glaub das kennt jeder. In fast allen Kneipen wurde das früher oder später gesungen, meistens eher später weil..na ja nüchtern singt keiner so wirklich.“  
Sie musste kichern.  
„Kannst du es noch?“  
„Jepp...“ Skywarp überlegte kurz und sang es ihnen dann tatsächlich vor, zumindest die erste Strophe und den Refrain. Klag wirklich, selbst in ihrer Sprache, die eher rau auf menschliche Ohren wirkte, wie ein typisches Sauflied.  
Helena applaudierte als er fertig war.  
„Gibt es eine Übersetzung zu dem Text?“  
„Hm...im großen und ganzen handelt es von einem Jungen, der seinem Freund viel Geld klaut, damit um die Welt reist und das Geld immer wieder in etwas Anderes eintauscht, bis er am Ende wieder zu seinem Freund zurückkehrt und nicht nur dessen Geld dabei hat sondern auch noch viele wertvolle Dinge, die er mit seinem Freund schließlich teilt. Eigentlich ein ziemlich platter Text.“  
„Aber lustig und gut zu singen. Die Melodie find ich klasse. Hier gibt es auch einige Lieder, die wenig Sinn machen aber gerne gegröhlt werden. Eines ist echt alt, geht mir aber seit der Schulzeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Vielleicht kennst du es ja auch, Steve...Ten green bottles?“  
Steve wand sich vor Qualen.  
„Arrrrgh, ja das kenn ich...Standard im Englischunterricht dritte oder vierte Klasse.“  
Helena lachte.  
„Genau. Fürchterlich simpel und man vergisst es einfach nicht.“  
Die zwei setzten an und sangen die ersten drei Strophen, Skywarp kicherte sich einen dabei, vor allem bei Steves Blick dazu. Der Song war echt bescheuert.  
Sie quatschten noch ein wenig weiter und am Ende bekam Skywarp wirklich die Zeichnung geschenkt. Helena verabschiedete sich dann und würde am nächsten Morgen wieder zu ihm kommen, diesmal ohne Steve, der hatte „einen Termin“. Skywarp hatte kein Problem damit. Ziel also erreicht, er ließ zu, dass sie alleine mit ihm sprach.  
„Sehr schön. Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Versuch bitte etwas zu schlafen, du bist schon arg lange wach und brauchst den Schlaf.“  
Skywarp nickte, sie sah aber sofort die Angst in seinen Augen. Wunder Punkt. Schlafen bedeutete die Chance auf Schlafwandeln und davor hatte er sichtlich Angst. Lächelnd stand sie vor ihm.  
„Hol dir deinen Bruder dazu, oder den Kater. Jemanden bei sich zu haben wirkt entspannend. Das wird schon.“  
Dann ging sie mit Steve wieder hinaus und zu Starscream und Optimus die vor dem Hangar auf dem Platz saßen und warteten.  
„Er hat ziemlich viel gesprochen, sehr locker. Wir haben ein bisschen über lustige Erlebnisse von früher geredet. Hat ihm anscheinend gefallen. Oh und er hat uns ein tolles Foto gezeigt.“  
Starscream duckte sich sofort.  
„Och neeeeee... er hat das Ding echt noch?“  
Steve lachte los.  
„Ja! Und du siehst SOOOOOO toll aus darauf.“  
„Grrrrr...na danke!“  
Optimus schaute Helena an.  
„Sie scheinen wirklich einen Draht zu ihm gefunden zu haben.“  
„Das ist mein Job und ich bin froh, dass es bei ihm funktioniert. Morgen werde ich anfangen alleine mit ihm zu sprechen. Er weiß ja, was das Ziel ist. Ich will ihn nur nicht unter Druck setzen. Nach der Methode, die ich gerade bei ihm versuche, wird er irgendwann von allein ans Ziel kommen und ich werde zuhören. Er will dafür niemand anderen dabei haben. Ich denke dafür hat er gute Gründe. Dann soll es auch so sein. Wenn es soweit ist werde ich was er sagt aufzeichnen. Schon allein um nicht nebenbei Notizen machen zu müssen und um nichts zu übersehen.“  
„Wie genau sieht die Methode aus?“  
„Es ist ein Therapieansatz bei dem zuerst das Ereignis, das die Symptome auslöst von ihm benannt werden soll. Quasi der Startpunkt an dem ich tatsächlich beginne ihn zu „behandeln“ ist der Punkt, an dem er von sich aus erzählt, was passiert ist. Hat er das hinter sich gebracht werde ich anfangen mit ihm daran zu arbeiten. Es wird nicht leicht für ihn werden, da ich ihn immer wieder in die Situation zurück bringen muss. Aber wenn er das durchhält kann er lernen damit umzugehen, die Erinnerung mit anderen zu überdecken und vor allem zu begreifen, dass er keine Schuld daran hat. Oft sind Schuldgefühle, so quer und unsinnig sie auch sein mögen, der Grund warum traumatisierte Personen nicht ins Positive zurück finden. Und er hat viel Positives in das er zurückfinden kann. Ich sag nur...Foto.“  
Starscream wand sich regelrecht.  
„Es wird viel Zeit brauchen. Aber er macht mit und bisher macht er das wirklich gut. Sobald er diesen einen Punkt geschafft hat wird es aufwärts gehen. Allerdings haben wir noch ein Problem. Er hat Angst zu schlafen. Nun, ist auch kein Wunder bei dem, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist. Er will niemanden verletzen, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass sein Schlafwandeln zunehmend schlimmer wird. Medikamente kann man ihm ja keine geben, aber ich habe da ein paar Ideen die dennoch helfen könnten. Dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe.“ sie sah Starscream an.  
Der war sofort höchst aufmerksam.  
„Er sollte nicht alleine sein, wenn er schläft. Ich habe von den anderen gehört, dass er völlig ruhig war, als du bei ihm gewesen bist nach dem letzten Ausbruch. Das sollten wir nutzen. Kannst du bei ihm bleiben, wenn er schlafen muss? Er wird die Wachphasen ausdehnen so lange er nur kann, aus Angst, dass etwas passiert. Aber wenn er tatsächlich schläft wäre es wirklich hilfreich für ihn wenn er dich dabei hat.“  
„Natürlich mach ich das.“  
„Sehr schön. Ich hab ihm als Hausaufgabe aufgegeben zu schlafen. Er ist jetzt drei Tage wach, das ist ein bisschen viel. Morgen früh komme ich wieder und bringe ihm ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit. Da sollte er geschlafen haben. Wird vielleicht nicht einfach ihn dazu zu kriegen aber vielleicht klappt es ja.“  
Starscream nickte.  
„Ich werds versuchen.“  
„Sehr schön. Also dann die Herren, wir sehen uns morgen.“  
Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Quartier zurück.  
Steve blieb mit den Beiden noch einen Moment dort sitzen.  
„Ich hab das Gefühl dass er wirklich will dass es klappt. Er ist noch nicht soweit zum Kern der Sache zu kommen aber man merkt, dass er es wirklich will. Er benimmt sich ihr gegenüber echt toll.“  
„Das ist gut zu wissen. Das mit dem Schlafwandeln macht ihm so sehr zu schaffen, es wäre echt schön wenn wir das in den Griff kriegen oder zumindest wieder auf den Stand vor dieser Nacht.“  
Da stimmten sie Optimus zu.  
Starscream stand dann auf und ging zu ihm rein. Es war schon spät und vielleicht bekam er es ja hin, dass Sky wenigstens ein paar Stunden die Augen zu machen konnte. Das klappte allerdings erstaunlich gut. Sie packten sich zusammen in die Hängematte und schauten sich Pacific Rim auf Skywarps Tablet an. Zur Hälfte des Films hörte Starscream dann leises Schnarchen neben sich und lächelte.  
In dieser Nacht passierte nichts. Albträume ja, Sky wurde kurz ziemlich unruhig. Die Nähe zu Starscream aber schien ihn tatsächlich zu bremsen, es hörte nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf und schlief ruhig weiter.  
Kapitel 22  
22  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Starscream mit ihm zusammen und ließ sich das verdammte Foto zeigen.  
„Boaaaah ich sah so kacke aus!“  
„Gar nicht, bist doch das blühende Leben...“  
Skywarp kicherte.  
„Ja total! Da war es morgens um sonstwas, ich war total verkatert und dann die Graffity! Wer hat das eigentlich gemacht?“  
„Ich glaub irgendein kleiner Pimpf als du am Boden gelegen hast...“  
„Ganz toll. Ich weiß noch wie lange ich gebraucht habe den Mist wieder ab zu kriegen!“  
„Weißt du noch als wir wieder raus sind?“  
„Nggggh...ja...das Gelächter war großartig.“  
Lachend ließ Skywarp sich auf den Rücken fallen.  
Dann klopfte es an die Tür und Helena kam rein, begleitet von Ravage der Skywarp erstmal das Gesicht abschleckte. Sie hatte einen Becher Kaffee dabei und ihren Block.  
„Guten Morgen ihr Beiden. Na? Wie war die Nacht?“  
„Erfreulich beschaulich.“ meinte Starscream lächelnd und stand auf.  
„Na dann bis später. Ich lass euch mal alleine. Ravage kommst du?“  
Der Panther folgte brav, schleckte Skywarp aber nochmal quer über die Wange.  
„Gittigitt wie kann man so sabbern ey...“ lächelnd wischte er sich die Wange ab.  
„Hat geklappt die Idee oder?“  
„Hat sie.“  
„Ich hab mir gestern endlich mal den Film angesehen. Also echt, für eine Psychologin wie mich ja richtig Material. Aber ich muss sagen, wirklich gut gemachter Streifen. Ich mag die Musik.“  
„Stimmt die passt super in den Film rein. Ich hör sie beim fliegen ganz gerne.“  
„Oh hast du die? Magst du sie anmachen?“  
„Ähm, wenn das nicht stört?“  
„Kein bisschen.“  
Skywarp machte den Soundtrack zum Film an, aber nicht zu laut.  
Helena setzte sich wieder und legte den Block auf ihren Schoß. Sie fanden schnell ins Gespräch, setzten bei den Streifzügen der Beiden früher auf Cybertron an.  
Helena lenkte das Thema ganz langsam auf ihre Zeit zusammen im Krieg, ließ sich von ihm ein paar Ereignisse daraus erzählen die ihm spontan wieder einfielen. Die stärksten Erinnerungen, egal ob positiv oder negativ. Dass jeder Transformer hier unendlich viel Tod und Zerstörung gesehen und erlebt hatte war ihr bewusst. Auf welcher Seite wer gewesen war, das war ihr herzlich egal. Sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, es gab im Krieg kein Gut und Böse. Es gab verschiedene Ziele und Ansichten und meistens passten diese nicht zu denen der anderen Partei. Also wertete sie auch nicht. Sie waren alle hier Soldaten, durch Jahrmillionen Krieg jeder auf seine Weise verändert. Der eine mehr, der andere weniger und der eine hier zu viel.  
Sie unterhielten sich sehr lange. Skywarp erzählte vorsichtig von den heftigeren Geschichten. Irgendwie hatte er wohl Sorge sie zu sehr zu schocken. Helena machte ihm schnell klar, dass das nicht der Fall war. Sie hatte schon so Einiges gehört und auch die Kriege der Menschen brachten wahre Hässlichkeiten hervor.  
Bald scheute er sich nicht mehr offen zu sprechen. Dorthin hatte sie gewollt. Er sollte sich nicht zurücknehmen wegen ihr. Genau deshalb war sie ja da.  
Geschickt wechselte sie zwischen schlimmen Erlebnissen und den Guten hin und her, sie wollte nicht, dass er zu sehr im Negativen verweilte. Auch erzählte sie ihm Einiges von ihren eigenen Erlebnissen und von dem, was sie von menschlichen Soldaten so alles schon gehört hatte. Skywarp war teils doch überrascht, wie hart die Menschen in Gefechten miteinander umgehen konnten. Das ähnelte ihnen doch sehr.  
So brachten sie den ganzen Vormittag mit Erzählungen zu.  
Um ein Uhr machte Helena dann Pause. Skywarp hätte auch weiter gemacht, aber sie hatte Hunger und sie ahnte etwas. So unwahrscheinlich es auch war, er schien nahe an dem Punkt zu sein, den sie erreichen wollten. Helena ging lieber auf Nummer sicher, gönnte ihm eine Pause und wollte ihr Diktiergerät holen gehen.  
„Päuschen Großer? Ich muss was futtern.“  
„Okay.“ er klang fast ein bisschen enttäuscht.  
„Ich komm so um Drei wieder, okay?“  
„Klar. Dann bis nachher.“  
Sie nickte lächelnd, ließ Block und Stifte bei ihm und ging raus.  
Starscream begleitete sie rüber zum Haupthangar.  
„Ich will es nicht beschreien, aber er macht Anstalten zum Kern der Sache kommen zu wollen. Ziemlich früh, ich hätte damit erst in einigen Tagen, frühestens, gerechnet. Es sieht aber so aus als kämen wir vielleicht heute schon dorthin. Wenn es passiert, brauche ich danach dich. Ich werde nicht weiter mit ihm sprechen wenn er sich geöffnet hat. Das wird er dann nicht schaffen. Er braucht aber definitiv einen Anker. Ich bin sehr sicher, dass es ihn sehr hart mitnehmen wird in Worte zu fassen was er erlebt hat. Er wird es nur einmal tun und das wird für ihn richtig schlimm werden. Danach braucht er dich. Egal wie lange es dauert. Kannst du das?“  
„Natürlich kann ich das. Er ist mein Bruder...selbst wenn es ein Jahr dauert, ich werd ihn nicht alleine lassen.“  
„Ich würde gerne mit dir, Steve und Optimus noch einmal sprechen vorher. Ich bin um Drei wieder bei ihm, vorher möchte ich gerne erst schnell etwas essen. Wir sollten aber noch über einiges reden, bevor es vielleicht soweit ist.“  
„Gerne. Ich werde mit den Beiden im Hangar warten.“  
„Super. Ich bin gleich bei euch.“  
Sie ging zu ihrem Quartier und Starscream holte die Zwei.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie zusammen.  
„Ich möchte noch einmal ganz genau hören, was aus eurer Sicht damals geschehen ist. Bis ins kleinste Detail. Wenn er tatsächlich anfängt zu erzählen möchte ich versuchen die genauen Zeitpunkte zu verstehen. Jedes kleine Detail, das ihr noch wisst kann dabei helfen.“  
Starscream und Optimus sahen sich an und nickten. Steve begann mit der Übung, die sie geflogen hatten. Starscream stieg ein, als er und Thundercracker in die Luft gegangen waren um ihm beizustehen. Optimus erzählte den Schluss. Starscream hatte damals nicht mehr viel mitbekommen, erst recht nicht, nachdem er seinen Bruder da hatte liegen sehen. Da war Optimus objektiver und konnte sich an mehr erinnern. Helena machte sich Notizen dazu, brachte alles in Reihe. Dann unterhielten sie sich noch kurz über die Zeit danach, den Transport zurück zu ihrer Basis, Ratchet der drei Tage lang die Energieversorgung übernommen hatte, den Start des Backups. Starscream wurde immer bedrückter, je mehr sie davon erzählten.  
Dann war er wieder dran und er erzählte ihnen von dem was er erlebt hatte, als er Skywarps Bewusstsein zurück in den Körper transferiert hatte. Helena schaute ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Diese eine Erinnerung...die Bar, das Lied...die scheint die Stärkste zu sein, die er hat.“  
Starscream lächelte und nickte.  
„Ja...ist sie wohl auch. Das war kurz nachdem wir damals die Station im Orbit ganz verlassen hatten. Quasi ein Neustart, unser erster gemeinsamer Abend als Decepticons und als Dreier-Team.“  
„Dann ist es tatsächlich etwas sehr Besonderes. Ich denke ich werde versuchen genau diese für ihn in einen Anker umzuwandeln der hilft die andere in den Griff zu kriegen.“ Sie schaute auf die Uhr.  
„Okay. Es wird langsam Zeit. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. Ich weiß es ist nicht leicht immer wieder an das alles erinnert zu werden. Es hilft mir aber wirklich sehr.“  
„Kein Problem, wirklich. Hautsache es hilft ihm.“  
Helena nickte und machte sich dann zusammen mit Starscream auf den Weg zu Sky.

Wieder betrat sie das Zimmer alleine. Sie hatte das Diktiergerät dabei. Darüber wusste er aber schon längst Bescheid. Sie hatte ihm von Anfang an gesagt, dass sie es ab und zu benutzen würde.  
Skywarp lag auf dem Bauch und hörte Musik. Diesmal den Soundtrack von Pacific Rim. Die Musik mochte er sehr, vor allem, weil sie so Basslastig war.  
„Uhhh, du magst es gern laut wummernd, was?“  
„Jepp...es gibt nichts Besseres.“ lächelnd machte er leiser.  
„Ich höre manchmal gerne diese ganz simplen Elektrolieder. Einfach nur harte Bässe, ein bisschen Melodie drüber, wenig Sinn aber viel Krach. Willst du mal reinhören?“  
„Klar, gerne. Zeig her.“  
Sie holte ihr Handy raus und startete ihre Playlist. Kurz lauschte er einfach nur, dann wippte er ziemlich schnell mit dem Kopf mit.  
„Wirklich gut...“  
„Oder? Man kann gar nicht anders als mitzumachen, egal wie hohl die Lieder sind.“  
Sie hörten noch etwas weiter Musik, zeigten sich gegenseitig ihre Playlisten. Helena beließ es auch dabei, fing nicht an in ein anderes Thema zu wechseln. Sie ließ ihm ganz freie Hand über was er reden wollte. Fünf Stunden saßen sie so da, hörten Musik, schauten sich Videos auf Youtube an. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel draußen als Skywarp immer stiller wurde. Sie hörten gerade wieder Musik, Helena zeichnete ihn und er schaute dabei zu. Als es ungewöhnlich lange still war schaute sie von der Zeichnung kurz auf, machte aber weiter. Er schaute auf den Block und doch ins Leere, war mit den Gedanken gerade irgendwo anders. Langsam griff Helena zur Seite, zu dem Diktiergerät und schaltete es an. Sie zeichnete weiter, er blieb völlig still, bewegte sich nicht. Minuten verstrichen, dann schloss er kurz die Augen. Es arbeitete in ihm, sehr schwer. Doch schien er keinen Anfang zu finden.  
Helena legte leise den Block beiseite und stand auf. Sky öffnete die Augen, schaute sie an. Langsam ging sie zu ihm, legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und sah ihn an.  
„Ich bin hier und ich werde nicht gehen. Das ist ein Versprechen.“  
Er sah sie stumm an. Sie spürte unter ihrer Hand ein sachtes Zittern. Seine Anspannung musste enorm sein.  
„Lass dir von mir helfen, okay? Schließe deine Augen.“ sagte sie sanft, die Hand blieb an Ort und Stelle.  
Skywarp schaute sie einen Moment lang an, in seinem Blick konnte sie die Angst erkennen. Dann tat er es wirklich, schloss die Augen. So würde er sich voll und ganz auf die Bilder einlassen, die vor seinem Inneren Auge entstanden. So schmerzhaft es auch war, aber je intensiver er sich erinnerte, je mehr er an Details mitteilen konnte, umso mehr würde es ihm helfen davon weg zu kommen.  
„Lass sie zu. Du musst nicht sehen um zu fühlen.“  
Sie blieb kurz ganz still dort stehen, die Hand immer noch auf seiner Stirn. Dann ging sie langsam zur Seite, strich mit der Handfläche über seinen Kopf und seinen Hals, über die Schulter, den Arm entlang bis zu seiner Hand, die auf dem Boden lag. Dort ließ sie ihre Hand liegen, ließ ihn fühlen, dass sie da war und bleiben würde. Dass er nicht allein war. Sie setzte sich neben seine Hand. Ganz still. Spürte das Beben in seinem Körper.  
Und dann sprach er.

Die Nacht verging. Starscream machte sich langsam Sorgen um die Beiden. Er saß draußen, zusammen mit Thunder, Blackout und Optimus. Alle waren angespannt. Dass es diesmal so lange dauerte war ungewöhnlich. Hatte er vielleicht tatsächlich angefangen zu erzählen? So früh schon? Starscream wurde immer nervöser.  
Dann hob Optimus den Blick, als Helena heraus kam zu ihnen. Sie hatte das Diktiergerät und ihren Block bei sich, sah ziemlich erschöpft aus. Es war fünf Uhr in der Früh.  
Alle Augen richteten sich sofort auf sie. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen, atmete tief durch. Dann nickte sie.  
„Er hat es gemacht. Es hat eine Weile gedauert aber er hat es von sich aus getan und alles erzählt. Wirklich absolut alles. Sehr detailliert, wie eine ganz exakte Beschreibung. Farben, Geräusche, Gefühle, alles. Ich werde nicht erzählen was er gesagt hat. Das Versprechen breche ich nicht. Wenn er irgendwann darüber reden will wird er es tun aber ich werde es nicht. Nur so viel für euch...Er weiß alles. Er erinnert sich an die gesamten Neun Stunden. Das Letzte, was er bewusst noch weiß war, dass er entferntes Knallen gehört hat. Sieben Mal hintereinander. Ab da weiß er nichts mehr.“  
Starscream liefen die Tränen.  
„Das waren Ratchets Leuchtraketen...als er uns zur Höhle gerufen hat...er...er hat sieben Stück hoch geschossen.“  
Optimus nickte, Thunder auch. Sie waren alle geschockt von dieser Nachricht. Oh verdammt, kein Wunder, dass er so fertig war. Starscream hatte für ihn gehofft, dass es nicht so schlimm war, dass er schneller bewusstlos geworden war. Aber DAS.  
„Wie gesagt, mehr werde ich euch nicht erzählen. Starscream, kannst du bitte zu ihm gehen?“  
Der Decepticon nickte, stand sofort auf. Er ging zu Sky rein, wortlos, nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Er würde ihn nicht damit alleine lassen, auf gar keinen Fall. Sky fing an zu weinen und hörte erst wieder auf, als die Sonne schon weit über den Horizont gestiegen war.  
Zwei Tage blieben die Beiden alleine im Zimmer. Kein einziges Wort wurde gesprochen. Die Anspannung fiel ganz langsam von Skywarp wieder ab, sehr langsam. Am zweiten Tag dann knuffte er Starscream neben sich in der Hängematte leicht an, schaute ihn an.  
„Film gucken?“ fragte er leise.  
Starscream lächelte.  
„Klar...welchen?“  
„Rim?“  
„Mach an.“  
So lagen sie zusammen da, schauten zum tausendsten Mal Pacific Rim und schwiegen. Danach stand Starscream auf und pellte ihn auf die Füße.  
„Du brauchst mal frische Luft...komm...gehen wir ein bisschen raus.“  
Skywarp ließ sich mitziehen, folgte ihm nach draußen. Sie gingen einfach ein paar Meilen raus in die Pampa. Einfach nur zum Spazieren gehen.  
„Ich bin Stolz auf dich Brüderchen. Ehrlich, richtig stolz.“ Starscream legte den Arm um seine Schultern. Skywarp antwortete darauf nichts, aber das von ihm zu hören tat gut.  
Sie setzten sich beim Stausee hin und schauten aufs Wasser.  
„Wollen wir für dein Zimmer einen Wandmonitor zusammenbasteln? Damit du deine Filme nicht immer so klein schauen musst?“  
„Klingt nach einem Plan.“  
„Soundwave macht dir bestimmt gerne eine gute Soundanlage dazu. Dann könnten wir bei dir richtige Filmabende machen, mal alle zusammen.“  
„Oha, das wird bestimmt lustig werden.“  
Starscream lächelte und sie quatschten ein bisschen über Belanglosigkeiten, machten sich dann langsam auf den Rückweg.  
Helena ließ Skywarp noch zwei Tage Pause. Dann kam sie ihn aber wieder besuchen.  
Die Gespräche mit ihr blieben locker, wurden aber nun gezielter. Er machte das mit. Jetzt wo es einmal raus war, konnte Helena einzelne Punkte gezielt ansprechen. Das tat sie auch. Nicht die ganz schlimmen Dinge, aber gezielt einzelne Punkte. Sie nahm sie mit ihm auseinander bis ins kleinste Detail, sprach rational mit ihm darüber und entschärfte sie so immer mehr. Stückchen für Stückchen, Moment für Moment, reflektierte sie mit ihm diese neun Stunden. So langsam, dass absehbar war dass diese Methode Monate dauern würde, wenn nicht sogar noch länger. Doch ein Effekt machte sich sehr schnell bemerkbar. Die Albträume nahmen ab. Skywarp schlief mittlerweile regelmäßig und alleine. Zwei Mal schlafwandelte er in dieser Zeit, einmal bekam Helena das mit und sah sich an, wie er dabei reagierte.  
Je weiter sie jedoch mit ihm voran kam, desto mehr nahmen die Albträume ab.

Drei Monate vergingen und die erste Woche war um, in der Skywarp gar keinen Albtraum mehr gehabt hatte. Stress schien das immer noch stark zu beeinflussen, Helena provozierte eine solche Situation absichtlich mithilfe von Jazz und Sideswipe. Aber es schien eher ein normaler Effekt zu sein, wie früher. Er marodierte nicht mehr im Schlaf über das Gelände. Trotzdem machte sie weiter, arbeitete weiter mit ihm bis sie auch die ganz hässlichen Details der Nacht damals bis ins Kleinste auseinander genommen hatten.  
Immer wieder ging sie zu den schönen Erinnerungen zurück, besonders zu dieser einen. Sie trainierte ihn richtig darauf jedes Mal an die Nacht in der Kneipe damals zu denken, wenn seine Erinnerungen an die neun Stunden hoch kam. Er merkte nichts davon, dass genau das ihr Ziel war.  
Es funktionierte. Ihre Taktik klappte. Helena hatte erst befürchtet, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde eine Methode, die bei Menschen funktionierte, auf einen Transformer anzuwenden. Doch auch bei ihm funktionierte es. Sogar sehr gut. Ihr gegenüber konnte Skywarp nach insgesamt fünfeinhalb Monaten, die sie nun hier war, von der Nacht damals reden, ohne dabei aus seinem Ruhepuls heraus zu kommen. Neutral, von Außen, ohne Angst. Genau das war das Ziel gewesen. Auch wenn er das nur bei ihr tat, da die anderen einfach nichts von damals wussten, es reichte. Er würde für sich alleine genau so reagieren, wie jetzt hier bei ihr.  
Schließlich kam der Tag an dem sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie demnächst wieder abreisen würde.  
„Du hast alles an Werkzeugen bekommen, was du brauchst um alleine zurecht zu kommen. Ich muss sagen, so einen tollen Patienten hatte ich lange nicht. Das hat alles viel schneller geklappt, als ich gedacht hätte.“  
„ich...ich weiß nicht wie ich dir für die Hilfe danken soll...“  
„Musst du nicht. Ruf an, falls du eine Nachhilfestunde brauchen solltest. Hm, da fällt mir ein, eines gäbe es schon...“  
„Was denn?“

Zehn Minuten später flog Skywarp das erste Mal seitdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war wieder. Mit ihr und Steve im Cockpit. Da sie nicht im aktiven Militärdienst war konnte Helena so gut wie nie irgendwo mitfliegen und sie liebte das. Umso mehr freute sie sich, dass er sie mitnahm. Sie flogen ein paar große Runden um die Basis und den See herum, über die Städte in der Nähe und wieder zurück. Skywarp landete ganz sachte auf der Piste und rollte aus, ließ die Beiden aussteigen. Dann verabschiedeten sich alle von der Ärztin und sie verließ die Basis wieder.  
Skywarp stand lange da und schaute dem Wagen nach.  
„Sie ist nicht aus der Welt, solltest du sie brauchen. Kommst du klar, Brüderchen?“  
Er nickte, lächelte dann.  
„Ja. Ich denke das tu ich tatsächlich.“  
„Bock eine Runde zu drehen? Mal eine Richtige nach der ganzen Zeit?“  
„Klar, pass auf, dass du mithalten kannst.“  
Skywarp sprang in die Luft und weg war er.  
„Kindskopf!“ Starscream lächelte und machte, dass er hinterher kam.  
Kapitel 23  
23  
Am nächsten Tag sah man die Beiden vor dem Hangar in der Sonne liegen und in den Himmel gucken. Sie lagen einfach nur da, redeten, sangen immer wieder die dusseligsten Lieder und schauten hoch in die Wolken.  
Soundwave lächelte bei dem Anblick. Es fühlte sich gerade an, als wäre endlich Ruhe eingekehrt. Er hatte von Starscream schon von der Idee mit dem neuen Monitor gehört. Heute fing er an sich darum zu kümmern. Er hatte sich das Material dafür schon besorgt, setzte sich nun vor dem Hangar damit hin und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
Bumblebee kam zu ihnen rüber, setzte sich zu Sky und Starscream dazu.  
„Hey ihr Beiden. Wie geht es heute?“  
„Gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ihm hier anscheinend viel zu gut.“  
Starscream tippte Sky auf die Brust. Der kicherte bloß.  
„Habt ihr Lust heute Abend was zusammen zu machen? Die Jungs sind gerade mit ein paar Soldaten unterwegs zu den Satellitenschüsseln, Ersatzteile hinbringen. Wir wollten zum Stausee rauf, einmal alle zusammen ein bisschen campen.“  
„Klingt nach einem Plan. Da gehen wir mit, oder?“ Starscream schaute seinen Bruder an.  
„Machen wir. Hey Soundwave? Kommst du auch mit?“  
„Klar. Ich hab das hier bis dahin fertig. Reichen dir drei Meter Diagonale?“  
„Denke das sollte gerade so passen.“  
Skywarp kicherte wieder, stand dann auf.  
„Jemand Lust ein bisschen zu trainieren? Ich hab das Gefühl ich setze bald Rost an.“  
„Wenn du meinst, dass du das schon wieder packst?“  
„Wie lange soll ich denn noch rumsitzen...also was ist Brüderchen? Zwei gegen einen?“  
„Ich geh Thundercracker holen. Wirst schon sehen was du davon hast.“  
„Pff. Zeig erstmal ob du mich kriegst.“

Die Drei wollten wie früher ein gemeinsames Training abhalten. Das hatte es hier in der Form noch nie gegeben, entsprechend hatten sie Publikum. Von den Autobots waren nur Bumblebee und Jazz da, die saßen aber auf dem Rollfeld und wollten das auf keinen Fall verpassen. Die Soldaten der Basis ebenso, allen voran Steve.  
„Die trainieren jetzt wirklich ernsthaft, so wie früher bei den Anderen?“, fragte er Bee.  
„Genau das haben sie vor. Ja.“  
„Mit scharfer Munition?“  
„Mit scharfer Munition. So wie sonst auch immer. Attrappen gab es im Krieg nicht. Jedenfalls nicht bei ihnen. Wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen.“  
„Autsch. Okay.“  
Sie saßen da und schaute zu, wie die drei Decepticons ihre Waffen durch checkten. Skywarps vor allem, die waren die ganze Zeit deaktiviert gewesen. Jetzt fuhr er seine Kanonen hoch, bestückte sich neu mit den Wärmesuchraketen, die Thundercracker aufbewahrt hatte und prüfte jede Einzelne.  
Dann sahen die Drei sich an.  
„Bereit?“ fragte Thunder und schaute in die Runde.  
„Bereit. Zwei gegen einen.“  
„Wenn du das so willst. Wie viel?“  
„Zwanzig Sekunden.“  
„Mehr nicht? Ey du hast über drei Jahre nicht wirklich mehr was gemacht.“  
„Zwanzig reichen.“  
„Na schön. Starscream? Alles bereit?“  
„Jepp.“  
„Also gut.“ Thundercracker stand auf.  
„Eins...Zwei...“  
Skywarp sprang in die Luft, transformierte und zündete die Booster, donnerte fast senkrecht nach oben und dann Richtung Westen weg. Für ihre Übung war der ganze Luftraum gesperrt worden. Sie hatten völlig freie Bahn.  
Starscream stand still auf dem Rollfeld, hörte Thundercracker beim zählen zu. Zwanzig Sekunden Vorsprung, dann würden sie Jagd auf ihn machen.

„Das ist echt gruselig sie so zu sehen. Schau dir Starscreams Gesicht mal an.“  
Bumblebee nickte.  
„Sie sind unsere Freunde, sie können total albern, nett, verrückt sein. Aber im Einsatz, im Kampf...da siehst du die Soldaten die dahinter stecken.“  
Steve schaute ihn an, sah wieder zu den Beiden auf dem Rollfeld.

„Neunzehn...Zwanzig“ Beide Decepticons sprangen gleichzeitig in die Luft und transformierten, rasten los und Skywarp hinterher. Sie hatten den Radius den sie nutzen würden begrenzt, sonst würde das hier zu sehr ausarten. Aber gut dreißig Meilen war schon ordentlich, Skywarp hatte das Gebirge und das Gebiet um den Stausee zur Verfügung. Sie übertrugen alle drei Videos aus Kameras in ihren Cockpits. Soundwave hatte eine große Leinwand aufgebaut und übertrug die Bilder darauf, so konnten alle zuschauen auch wenn die Drei gerade weit weg waren.  
Und was sie zu sehen bekamen war unglaublich. Skywarp zeigte Ausweichmanöver vom Allerfeinsten, so halsbrecherisch, dass den anwesenden Jetpiloten beim Zuschauen schlecht wurde.  
Die anderen Beiden schossen tatsächlich auf ihn, gezielt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Sie jagten ihn, das war es, was sie am Besten konnten. Aufspüren, Jagen, Zerstören.  
Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie dem Stützpunkt wieder sehr nahe, Skywarp donnerte im Tiefflug am Gelände vorbei, zog steil nach oben um seine Verfolger abzuschütteln, ging über Kopf, drehte sich um und wechselte so die Richtung.  
Thundercracker bekam die Wende zu spät mit und rauschte durch, Starscream reagierte und folgte ihm, machte die Wende enger und kam so unter Skywarp wieder in die Waagerechte, stieg hinter ihm hoch und feuerte zwei Raketen auf ihn ab. Wärmesuchende. Skywarp hatte die Dinger am Hintern kleben, gab Gas und versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Schließlich warpte er sich hinter die Raketen und schoss sie in der Luft ab, gab sofort wieder Gas da er damit die Distanz zu Starscream verringert hatte und der nun mit seinen Blastern auf ihn ballerte wie nichts Gutes.

„Aaaaaalter! Hast du das gesehen?“ Steve sprang bei der Szene glatt auf.  
„Ziemlich geschickter Schachzug, nur hat er ihn jetzt noch näher an sich dran.“  
„Schau mal...Thundercracker...“  
„Oha. Das wird knapp. Ich glaube er sieht ihn nicht.“

Bee sollte Recht behalten. Skywarp war so auf Starscream konzentriert, dass er Thundercracker nicht kommen sah. Plötzlich kam der von der Seite und ballerte auf ihn, erwischte ihn am Heck ehe Skywarp nach oben zog und mit einer dreifachen Rolle den Kurs wechselte. Nun ging er allerdings zum Gegenangriff über. Er flog so irre Wendungen, dass er es schaffte die beiden zu trennen, warf sich zwischen sie, fing nun an seinerseits zu feuern. Thundercracker kassierte einen Treffer in die Booster, musste kurz abdrehen und seine Triebwerke löschen.  
Starscream ging sofort zum Angriff über, wartete nicht auf Thundercracker. Der würde schon wieder rauf kommen.  
Skywarp raste direkt auf ihn zu, die Beiden feuerten gleichzeitig, Sky verschwand doch Starscream ahnte wohin er wollte, riss die Bremsklappen hoch und ließ sich fallen. Skywarp tauchte über ihm auf, Starscream fiel Heck voran nach unten und feuerte nach oben, erwischte ihn genau mittig auf die ungeschützte Unterseite. Skywarp kassierte den Treffer, kippte seitlich weg und stürzte ab. Kurz vor dem Boden transformierte er und landete auf den Füßen, hielt sich die Brust.  
Starscream landete bei ihm, Thundercracker kam kurz darauf zu Fuß. Er bekam die Booster nicht wieder an.

„Gutes Manöver, Brüderchen.“ Starscream kam zu ihm hin, half ihm auf die Beine.  
„Gnngh....nicht gut genug.“  
„Hey...immerhin fast dreißig Minuten. Kein Rekord, aber für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Mit dir soweit alles okay?“  
„Jepp. Ist nur ein Kratzer.“  
„Ich seh´s mir nachher an. Mit dir alles klar Thunder?“  
„Kann nicht fliegen, aber nichts weltbewegendes.“  
„Also geht es zu Fuß zurück. Na kommt.“

Als sie zurück kamen fuhren Bumblebee und Steve ihnen entgegen.  
„Hey...alles okay bei euch?“ Steve sprang sofort raus, kaum dass Bumblebee stand. Der transformierte und sah die Drei besorgt an.  
„Alles Bestens, nur n paar Kratzer.“  
„Mannomann Leute war das eine Show! Wenn man euch mal von Außen richtig in Aktion sieht, echt gruselig.“  
„Danke für die Blumen.“  
Starscream lächelte knapp. Zu Fuß gingen sie weiter und kamen kurz darauf beim Stützpunkt an.  
Skywarp guckte nicht schlecht aus der Wäsche als er die halbe Basis auf dem Platz sah, die Leinwand und Soundwave und die Jungs dann applaudierten.  
Skywarp war das fast peinlich. Aber anscheinend hatten sie eine gute Show abgeliefert.

Starscream klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Lächelnd nahm er die Beiden dann mit zu Soundwave und der sah sich die Schäden an.  
„Mh, das haben wir bis heute Abend wieder in Ordnung. Kommt mit Jungs, ab auf die Pritsche.“  
Murrend folgte Skywarp ihm zu ihrem Hangar.

Soundwave und Starscream kümmerten sich um die Treffer. Skywarp hatte nicht viel abbekommen. Ein bisschen musste er ihn zwicken, dann war ruckzuck alles wieder ganz und er entbeulte ihm sogar noch die Verkleidung.  
„Fertig. Jetzt zu dir Thundercracker. Transformier dich mal.“  
Thundercracker tat das und ließ sich die Booster reparieren. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie liefen wieder hervorragend.  
Danach setzten sie sich zusammen, Soundwave machte sich wieder an das Projekt Filmleinwand in Skywarps Zimmer. Am späten Nachmittag kamen die Autobots zurück, erfuhren vom Training und schauten sich die Aufzeichnungen an. Optimus war erst sauer, dass die Drei mit scharfer Munition trainiert hatten, aber letztlich sagte er dazu nichts. Es war ihre Art es zu handhaben und die sollten sie beibehalten, wenn sie das denn wollten.  
Kapitel 24  
24  
Am Abend flogen die Decepticons zum Staudamm rüber. Sie hatten Mitch und Steve dabei, dazu einiges an Brennholz, Grillzeug, Getränke für die Jungs und noch ein paar andere Dinge.  
Blackout hatte noch ein paar von Steves Leuten mitgenommen, die schon beim Flug anfingen vorzutanken, was ihn ein bisschen amüsierte.  
Die Autobots fuhren hin, warteten dort auf die Fünf. Scywarp landete als Erster und ließ Steve raus, Starscream und die Anderen folgten. Als alles ausgeladen war transformierten sie und halfen dabei drei Lagerfeuer aufzubauen.  
„Hey Sky pack mal mit an.“  
„Jupp.“ Skywarp und Blackout trugen das Holz zu einem Haufen zusammen. Sie wollten ja ein paar Tage hier bleiben und da brauchten sie hier draußen schon was.  
Drei Zelte wurden aufgebaut und zwei der Marines fingen an zu grillen.  
Skywarp schaute sich ein bisschen um, kletterte am Staudamm herum. Er hatte grad nichts zum helfen also suchte er sich etwas zum ablenken.  
Starscream ließ ihn. Er schaute nur von Weitem zu. Erst als Optimus sich zu ihm setzte sah er weg.  
„Euer Training heute, war ziemlich interessant.“  
„Für die Menschen bestimmt. Für uns war es zu kurz. Sonst machen wir das ausführlicher.“  
„Dachte mir schon so etwas in der Art. Mh...ich muss ehrlich sein, es hat mich ziemlich gestört, dass ihr mit scharfer Munition aufeinander losgeht.“  
Starscream schaute ihn an.  
„Aber so macht ihr es schon immer, oder?“  
„Ja. Wer das nicht übersteht musste gar nicht erst mit in den Kampf ziehen.“  
Optimus nickte. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht.  
„Achtet bitte nur immer darauf nichts um euch herum kaputt zu machen. Vor allem auch euch nicht, bitte.“  
Starscream lächelte, schaute zu Sky. Dass Optimus nicht versuchte ihnen gegenüber den Anführer raushängen zu lassen rechnete er ihm hoch an.  
„Machen wir. Versprochen.“

Skywarp kam dann nach einer Weile wieder den Damm rauf geflogen und landete bei ihnen.  
„Na? Wichtige Männergespräche?“  
„Werd nicht frech, was hast du denn da unten gemacht?“  
Sky hob grinsend drei Fische hoch.  
„Für die Jungs geangelt.“

Später saßen alle am Feuer zusammen. Die Marines hatten sich über die Fische gefreut, grillten diese über einem der Feuer.  
Blackout schmiss ein bisschen Musik an  
Skywarp saß bei Starscream und Thundercracker, schaute die Bande am Lagerfeuer, die Autobots an.  
„Woran denkst du, Brüderchen?“ fragte Starscream und legte einen Arm um ihn.  
„Kann es vielleicht sein, dass unsere Reise endlich ein Ende hat? Ich meine so richtig?“  
Starscream schaute Thundercracker an, dann seinen Bruder, die Bande vor ihnen.  
„Ich denke, es könnte tatsächlich so sein.“  
Skywarp lehnte sich an ihn, schaute auf die Menschen, die Autobots...  
„Weißt du...ich glaube ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.“  
„An was genau?“  
„Daran nicht mehr ständig auf der Jagd zu sein, nicht mehr Befehle zu befolgen, nicht mehr einen sinnlosen Krieg zu führen, der kein Ende nimmt.“  
„Hast du was getrunken? So erwachsen redest du sonst nie.“ Starscream strich ihm lächelnd über den Kopf.  
„Aber ich denke du könntest Recht haben. Wirst du das nicht vermissen?“  
„Ein bisschen vielleicht. Aber nur ein bisschen. Und hey, wir finden bestimmt genug Gelegenheiten jemanden zu verkloppen.“  
„Beeeeestimmt.“  
Blackout und Soundwave setzten sich zu ihnen dazu, Ravage und Laserbeak ebenso. Zusammen hörten sie den Liedern zu, schauten zu, wie die Feuer langsam herunter brannten und die Nacht allmählich einem neuen Tag wich.

Ende


End file.
